


Mirrored In Time

by paopugummi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sesshoumaru/OC, F/M, Gen, Hate to Love, Minor Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Minor Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Miscommunication, Mixed feelings, Other, Post Final Act, Post-Canon, Rin(Inuyasha) - Freeform, Sesshoumaru Being an Asshole (InuYasha), Slow Romance, Time Travel, Violence, Youkai, a very very very slow burn, inuyasha - Freeform, kaede(minor), shippou(minor)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paopugummi/pseuds/paopugummi
Summary: The mirror had an aura of its own. Breath caught in her throat as she stepped forward, enamored by its beauty. She wanted to touch it, had to touch it.(Tags update with chapter posts)
Relationships: Sesshoumaru/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Fanfiction.net under a different title: The Splintered Gate. 
> 
> It has changed A LOT over the last year, as I've been reworking the story, but I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

Stepping from the small taxi, she took a deep breath, staring up to the top of the shrine steps. She was finally here, after a nearly fourteen hour flight from Dublin, she had made it.

Paying the cab, grabbing her one hefty bag, violin case, and slinging her backpack over one shoulder, she began the trek up the shrine stairs, her bag making an odd thump as it hit each step.

The closer she got the harder it was just to drag her luggage, causing her to huff breathlessly, sweat pooling on her brow. "Bloody stairs…"

A few gulping breaths later, she gathered her voice calling out to the house which sat next to an ancient shrine. "Hellooooooo?" She listened for a moment, "Anybody here?" She called again when no reply was forthcoming.

Suddenly as if appearing from thin air, an old decrepit man, back bowed from age, shuffled toward her as he waved small strips of paper with kanji. He had a small watering can in his other hand.

"Kaelie! You've made it!" He placed one of the strips of paper right on her forehead. "There now! No demons shall follow you."

Kaelie went cross eyed looking at the warding spell paper flapping in the soft breeze. "Gee, thanks Gramps..."

"Pops! Kaelie's come a long way, she doesn't need you scaring her with talk of demons!" Scolded a familiar voice from the doorway. "Kaelie! It's so good to see you! I'm glad you've made it safely!" Aunt Nodoka leaned against the doorframe beaming at her.

She peeled the strip of paper from her face. "Hey Aunt Nodoka, long time no see!" She smiled between the both of them.

Her grandpa blinked, "One can never be too prepared for a spirit or Yōkai attack! We must be vigilant! I'll give you some good luck charms from the shrine." He declared waving the warding papers in the air once more as he followed her up to the house.

"Sure Gramps," was Kaelie's only reply before Nodoka pulled her into a spine-cracking hug and ushered her inside. Like the unstoppable force she was, Nodoka had the large bag in her arms and up the stairs before Kaelie could protest.

"Come see your room!" Nodoka called from within the house, Kaelie wondered briefly how in the heck she was going to deal with her crazy Grandpa and eccentric Aunt during her stay but she had to admit, their energy was pretty refreshing.

She couldn't wait to see Kagome and Sota, too. It had been a while since she'd seen them both. She followed Nodoka upstairs to the guest bedroom.

Nodoka sat Kaelie's bulky suitcase near the door.  
"Well what do you think?" Nodoka placed her hands on her hips. Kaelie stepped into the room and twirled around a bit.

"I love it! Thank you!" Kaelie beamed. Nodoka chuckled. They opened her suitcase and unpacked her things, Nodoka wanting to make sure that everything was tucked away nice and neat.

"Wait… Isn't this Kagome's room? Where is she anyway?" Kaelie looked around the room, her eyes resting on her Aunt's face. For a split second she saw her aunt's face drop before recovering and smiling.

"It is, but she won't mind. Kagome's traveling overseas right now with her husband."

"Husband?!" Kaelie was shocked, Kagome? Married?

Nodoka nodded, "Yes, our little Kagome is quite the traveler now." She said, placing some of Kaelie's clothes in a drawer.

Kaelie tried a few more times to siphon Kagome's whereabouts from her aunt, but every time she asked, Nodoka dodged the questions. Nodoka gave a flippant wave of her hand.

"Kaelie it's okay, Kagome is doing just fine." This sounded more like a finite answer so Kaelie relented her questioning.

With her violin propped in the corner and her suitcase put away, Kaelie dug her mother's picture frame from her backpack where it was safely nestled and placed it on the bedside table.

"There, all done!" Kaelie smiled, standing next to her Aunt.

Nodoka smiled and they both paused for a moment, admiring the image of her mother smiling in front of her old antique shop. Nodoka squeezed Kaelie into a hug once more before leaving her to relax while she cooked dinner. Kaelie sighed, taking another look at her mother's picture.

"I made it to Japan, Mom." She slid her hand over the table absently while she talked to her mother's photo. "Everything has changed since I visited last. Can you believe Kagome is married? Weird huh?" She yawned and dug her phone from her backpack. No messages from her dad had come through yet. She exhaled and laid back on the bed, tossing the phone off to the side.

*

"Kaelie! Dinner's ready!"

Kaelie yawned and rubbed her eyes. She hadn't even realized she fell asleep.

"Coming! Don't let Sota eat it all!" She sat up, grinning at the indignant "Hey!" she heard from Sota. She placed her phone on the bedside table and went downstairs to the kitchen. The wonderful smells made her stomach clench in hunger.

Dinner was a fairly quiet affair, only the clink of chopsticks against dishes could be heard. Grandpa spoke softly with about the day's events while Sota recounted his school day for Kaelie.

Kaelie didn't remember Sōta being quite so devious, listening to a story about his covert attempts to get back at some school bully. She grinned devilishly and gave him some pointers on how to deal with them, including a tale or two about some of her own pranks.

Thankfully, her Aunt had not been paying attention or Kaelie knew she would have been in a lot of trouble.

Kaelie insisted on helping clean up after dinner, despite her aunt's protests.

"You should rest. You've been on an airplane for fourteen hours, you must be tired." She chastised. Kaelie gave a gentle shrug and went back to clearing the table.

"Okay." Nodoka huffed, and let Kaelie help. While they were drying the dishes, Nodoka glanced over to Kaelie. "So... will you be going to school here?"

"Actually… I'm not really sure how long I plan to stay. So school is pretty much a no go." She grabbed one of the plates from her aunt and swiped over it with the towel. "Not to mention, the last time I tried college it didn't really work out…" Kaelie trailed off, looking down at the plate she was drying before placing it in the cabinet.

Nodoka smiled warmly, handing her another plate to dry. "Well, we love your company Kaelie. Stay as long as you need. No pressure." Nodoka chimed.

Kaelie smiled, her shoulders relaxing."Thank you, Auntie."

When the kitchen was clean, Kaelie said her good nights to everyone then went back upstairs to her room. She grabbed her sleepwear and toiletries for a bath.

After shedding her clothes, she unclasped the necklace that was always around her neck. She clutched it delicately in one hand. Fingers caressing the crescent shaped pendant.

A soft smile graced her lips, it was the last gift she'd gotten from her mother before she became sick. Kaelie clung to it fiercely as the last remnant of her mother. It was still hard to believe it had already been two years since her mother's passing.

She placed the necklace on top of her clothing, and turned on the faucet to start her bath.

After she had soaked herself long enough, fingers and toes sufficiently pruny, she dried off, wrapping her robe around herself and replacing the necklace around her neck. She shuffled back down the hallway to her room, combing through her auburn hair absently along the way.

Another deep yawn made her bumble into her night clothes. She discarded the comb on the desk with another yawn.

Flumping into the rolling chair at Kagome's desk, she blinked around the room. her eyes fell on the violin case in the opposite corner.

She lifted herself from the chair and padded across the room to pick it up. . She sat down and flipped the tab locks up on the side and opened it. Revealing what had once been her pride and joy, nestled safely within the velvet lining.

She removed her violin. It was immaculate, a beautiful maple and spruce wood which carried with it a bright, smooth sound.

It had been a gift from her father on her twelth birthday. Really, it was more of an apology present after he totally missed her recital the week before, but Kaelie was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

She ran her hand along the strings and wood, admiring the craftsmanship. Kaelie hadn't played it since her mother died. Her dad had forced her to pack it along with the rest of her things.

She could remember exactly what it sounded like, the tones clearly playing in her head, reverberating across her thoughts. She sighed. She missed playing it, but it just didn't feel right. The tone of her violin didn't match her anymore.

She was just glad it survived the flight. Yawning again, she closed the lid and clamped the locks shut. She grabbed her phone from where she'd left it on the bedside table.

Still, no word from her father. Not even a call or voicemail to check if she made it okay.

_Figures._

Kaelie texted him a quick, _Here Safe_ , and left it at that. She placed the phone on the desk and flopped down onto the comforter. Buyo, Sota and Kagome's barrel of a cat, hopped up on the bed purring languidly. She reached out, lazily scratching his chin a few times. With another yawn, and her eyelids growing heavy, as the rumbles of Buyo lulled her to sleep.

Her first night was far from restful, full of wakeless tossing and turning. It wouldn't be the last either. In the weeks that followed her arrival, nights like this would become the norm.

*

Two weeks of her stay passed and Kaelie was getting a little stir crazy. She wasn't sure how long she planned to stay, but she didn't feel like returning to live with her dad again.

It was a privilege to have such great family members who let her stay with them, Kaelie knew that. But she couldn't go home yet.

She decided to do the next best thing. She'd try to get a job, and maybe once she was tired of that she'd go back home. Or maybe, she'd just stay in Japan and find an apartment. That certainly was a nice sentiment, but not one she could easily achieve.

She rubbed her face before sliding her fingers back through her hair, wrenching it up into a haphazard bun.

She hopped down the stairs and popped into the living room. Nodoka was sitting at the table, having a cup of tea and reading the morning newspaper.

"I'm going out for a little job hunting. I should be back by dinner.” Kaelie exhaled, leaning against the doorway.

Nodoka looked up at her from the paper. “Looking for a job already? You just got here!”

Kaelie shrugged, "I can't just let you pay for everything while I stay here. Especially since I don't know how long I'll be staying. Plus the funds that I came with are starting to run out." That wasn't exactly true, she'd brought a marginal amount of savings. Not only that but her dad had given her access to his credit card, but she'd be damned if she was going to let him pay for anything.

"Well okay, just be safe while you're out." Nodoka smiled and went back to reading.

"Aye aye!" Ruffling the hair of her younger cousin affectionately as she passed, Kaelie slipped on her shoes and bounced out the door. A bewildered Sota was left standing in the doorway.

*

From what she found in the local paper, the nearest place with an opening was the Princess Cat Cafe. Apparently, it was quite popular and in need of new workers. She loved cats so working at a cat Cafe would be a great opportunity! She'd start there.

Twenty minutes later, blushing and stuttering in slight outrage, she stomped away from the entrance.

There was no way she was wearing a maid's outfit. Just - just no. Not happening. They had been adamant about giving her the job... IFf she wore cat ears and a tail along with the princess uniform. So, yeah… No. Next!

She tried Full Moon Books, Teacup Cafe, as well as the doubtful - and nearly mentally scarring - Princess Pink Eatery. None had openings available, or they were too outlandish for her to consider.

She even tried several shops in the largest department store in Tokyo and still came up empty handed. It is Spring, she mused. Most likely all of the job positions had been taken by students.

She sat sullenly at the ice cream parlor, lemon sherbet turning to puddly goo in her bowl. Not even the wonderful citrus flavor could make her feel better at this point. She gazed blandly at the Help Wanted adds in front of her,. Many already marked off in red ink.

She twirled her spoon idly. She looked around, blankly, people watching as she considered what to do. It wasn't all bad, just because she couldn't find a job today it wasn't that big of a deal. ...Right? Right.

The red-lettered **HELP WANTED** sign in the store across the way pulled her from her musings. From where she sat it looked like an antique store, a rustic building inlaid and unnoticeable among the newer buildings surrounding it along the road.

If there was one thing she knew, it was antiques. Her mother had owned an antique shop when she was a kid and had taught her most of the ropes.

Dumping the ice cream soup into the trash, she wiped her hands on her jeans and strode across the street. A tiny bell chimed her presence softly as she stepped inside.

A harried looking woman, with large tortoise shell glasses, middle aged, peeked out from behind a large frame of what seemed to be a hand-painted portrait that she was carrying. "Hello! Welcome! Please have a look around. I'll be with you in a moment!" She trotted off, carrying the large framed picture away from view.

Kaelie looked around, thinking this was definitely more her speed. Most of the items sat on shelves and looked quite old or worn, covered in a thick layer of dust. Kaelie got the impression that the store owner may need quite a bit of help.

"Hello again! Find anything you like?"

Kaelie jumped as the lady appeared out of nowhere right behind her, eyes shining as she dusted off her hands and fussed with her hair a bit

"Well, I was hoping you might still be wanting some help?" Kaelie grinned and pointed to the help wanted sign.

The woman gave a giant sigh of relief, and pulled Kaelie in a hug. "Oh, thank God! I need it! When can you start?"

"Um…" Kaelie wheezed. "Tomorrow?" The squeal of joy had Kaelie wondering if her ear drums had burst from the high frequency.

The repeated and joyous words of "You're hired, you're hired!" rang in her ears long after the door was closed behind her. She wondered if she should invest in a pair of ear plugs.

The next few weeks were fairly mundane and quiet. The only thing that was really out of the ordinary was Sayaka, her boss. That woman was anything but mundane. She reminded Kaelie of a hyperactive puppy. It was disconcerting how happy someone could be all the time, no matter what was going on or how tired they were.

"Miss Sayaka!" Kaelie yelled from the second floor of the antique shop. "I'm gonna be cleaning the stuff in the attic, kay?"

"Sure, sure! Have fun my dear!" was the chipper reply. Kaelie could just see Sayaka, head ducked behind another ancient tome or the records books she kept on her desk. The woman should have worked in a museum or library.

Flicking her rag with a POP and replacing the ventilation mask over her mouth and nose, she climbed the creaking stairs to the dust covered door.

No matter how often she cleaned or how well, the shop kept dirt and dust like a cloak around its shoulders. She sneezed. Maybe dusting the attic would help, since it didn't look like anyone had even set foot on the stairway leading up to it in the last century.

Moving around the room she carefully picked up stray vases and lamps, wiping them down and organizing them by lot number or year if they weren't a part of a specific booth.

She was starting to see a floor after working for about two hours, and had somehow made it to the very back of the room. As she was cleaning a very old jade vase, she glanced over her work at what was left.

A large square, covered by a dirty sheet, leaned against the wall all by itself in the corner of the room by the attic window.

She finished with the jade vase and stepped cautiously over to the foreboding shape. Pulling back the sheet. A gorgeous mirror lay beneath. Kaelie had never seen anything like it.

The mirror had an aura of its own. Breath caught in her throat as she stepped forward, enamored by its beauty. She wanted to touch it, had to touch it.

Kaelie brushed fingertips along the wood, hesitantly. She shook her head, ridding herself of the fog that clung to the edges of her mind. She grabbed her cloth and began wiping it down, giving it a good gloss.

The frame was made from a light grey and white speckled wood that bent and twisted along the edge of the glass. At the very top bloomed what Kaelie thought could be a magnolia flower. It was also carved from the wood at the center, hand painted and emmaculate.

It didn't need much TLC, probably due to being wrapped for so long. Kaelie would be sure to get a cleaner sheet to replace the old one once she was finished.

She kneeled and caressed the glass with her cloth, gently buffing it. As she did so, colors began to swirl within the mirror, giving her pause. The lights reflected in her eyes as she watched the colors mixing before her. Something in the glass gave way beneath her hand and she felt her body tipping forward

A yelp escaped her lips and she slammed her eyes closed. A strange tug from the depths of her stomach yanked her forward. She threw her hands out in front of her, expecting the sharp sting of glass. Instead she landed hard on cool, packed earth.

"Ow.." She lay on the ground a moment, recovering from getting the wind knocked out of her. Slowly she raised up on her hands, coming to a seated position. She rubbed her arms, trying to dismiss the pain in her shoulder. "Son of a b-" her words were cut off as her surroundings came into view.

Instead of the mirror glass, broken beneath her, she sat in what appeared to be an underground hollow.

The ceiling was low and cramped to the point that Kaelie couldn't stand up all the way if she tried. She gazed around to see if there was a way out. A gasp left her lips when she looked up and saw the mirror looming over her at an angle...The attic reflected on the other side.

_Where am I?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more from me about these two (art or otherwise) I'm paopugummi on that blue bird app! <3


	2. Nightmare

Kaelie stretched stiffly, pressing her hands against the glass buried in the earth above her, frantically touching it in several different places. Trying to push her way back through.

It was solid and ungiving. She sighed and sat back. Well I guess I can't go that way, she thought, peering around the hollow.

It was damp and dark, so there wasn't really much to see. Except she noticed a small ray of light coming from somewhere above, down a ways from where she sat. On hands and knees, and ignoring the slapping of unknown hanging things against her head, she made her way toward the light.

She could hear birds chirping as she crawled closer. Shielding her eyes from the bright light, she squinted up through the hole. There were no sounds of cars, just the faint bird calls.

Guess this is my only option...Kaelie gripped the earth as best she could and shimmied her small body up through the hole.

She got to her feet, brushing the dirt from her knees. Kaelie looked around, she definitely wasn't in Tokyo anymore. Or maybe she was? Nothing looked familiar.

She folded her arms around herself and took a couple deep breaths, trying not to freak out, which, at this point, was pretty impossible.

This has to be a dream. I just hit my head after the mirror glass broke, and passed out! She rubbed her face with her hand. That could be the only explanation for what was happening.

A faint voice came from behind her. And for a moment, she thought it might be Grandpa or Sayaka, come to wake her from a nap and this crazy-ass dream.

It spoke again, still unintelligible.

She stepped cautiously to the other side of an enormous tree in the center of the forest, looking around for any sign of someone. What she saw made her stumble backwards with a yelp.

An old man's face materialised in the knot of the tree. It was wrinkled from age, with a long crooked nose drooping over its lips. The tree regarded her with a smile, which crinkled the bark around its mouth.

_Yup, I've hit my head._

This was a serious hallucination. Obviously the result of her crash landing through the mirror.

"So, you've finally arrived." The tree face said. Kaelie's mouth fell open as it spoke. She shook her head then rubbed her eyes frantically.

"Huh?" The word came out of her mouth in a broken squeak.

The tree face blinked at her.

Kaelie's head began to spin. She took another couple of deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. It didn't work as well as she needed it to.

"W-where am I?" She asked the tree hopelessly. It regarded her, wooden caterpillar eyebrows raised.

"You are right where you need to be." He said warmly. "T'was fated for you to come through the mirror."

Kaelie whimpered, bottom lip trembling as she looked around again.

She looked back at the tree, refusing to believe it wasn't a dream.

"The mirror... Right." This is a dream. It's gotta be a dream. She repeated in her head over and over again. Refusing to believe it was real.

Dear gods, she was talking with a face in a tree. It was the only explanation for these crazy hallucinations she was having. She bit her lip, holding back tears. "What do I do?" She whimpered, it was rhetorical, but the tree answered her anyway.

The tree became tranquil before speaking again. "Tis, a simple task. You must seek out the Inu DaiYōkai, Sesshomaru. Once you have found him, tell him that I, Bokusenō, have sent you." He blinked. "I shall reveal more of what is to come for the both of you upon your return."

Kaelie tightened the hold on her arms. Scrunching them into her ribs. _A great dog demon?_ Her head was really screwed up if she was dreaming this crap.

Bokusenō closed his eyes. "Now child, make haste, you must begin your journey." With these parting words, his face melted back into the trunk, only tree bark left in his place.

"Wait! Which direction...do I...go?" Kaelie took a couple steps toward the tree, but Bokusenō was gone. She looked around and bent over, taking a few deep breaths. She felt sick to her stomach.

She pressed the palms of her hands into her eye sockets. _Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!_ She shook her head from side to side and squeezed her eyes shut.

 _When I open my eyes, I'll be back in the attic of the antique shop and everything will be okay,_ she reasoned. But, when she opened her eyes and found that she was still in the forest, she whined, stamping her foot like a petulant child.

Why couldn't this be a good dream? She never had good dreams…Just once she wished she could have normal ass dreams.

A thought occurred to her and she felt her pocket, luckily she had her phone! Yes!

Except, of course, there was no signal. She stared helplessly at the screen. Then shoved it back into the pocket of her dress.

Kaelie squatted in front of the tree and hugged her legs to her chest. Wishing she would wake up. When it was apparent that this dream was going to last a long time, she straightened and wiped her eyes with her arm.

Since this was a dream, maybe she should just go along with it for now and she would wake up eventually.

With this in mind she headed into the forest without the faintest idea of where she was going. Straight seemed like the only rational option at this point.

It probably took her a few hours to get through the forest. Kaelie wasn't the best judge of time. Especially without a clock or watch.

The trees began to thin and a village came into view just on the horizon. This renewed her energy to finally be somewhere that wasn't trees, and she made it to the village in record time. It seemed too good to be true.

The people who first spotted her ambling into town, stopped what they were doing and stared. She noticed that, unlike herself, they were all dressed in traditional period clothing.

 _Weird_. Considering this was her dream. But she chalked it up to watching too much period anime. Her subconscious must be pulling from that.

She rubbed her arms nervously. Several people whispered things to each other as they eyed her, and others gave her a wide berth.

Thrusting her chin into the air she strode past them, determined to ignore their gaze.

She stepped up to a woman who didn't immediately stare at her. Kaelie smiled sweetly and the woman balked.

"Ah, excuse me, do you know where I might find someone named Sesshomaru?" Kaelie asked quickly, before the woman could retreat. The older woman looked at Kaelie nervously, then shook her head, trotting away as fast as she could before Kaelie could ask another question.

 _Great_ …She was never going to find this stupid Sesshomaru! She huffed a bit before continuing her trek in search of anyone in the village that might be able to provide directions.

*

"Ugh! Why doesn't anyone in this stinking dream know where I can find this stupid demon?" She was on the verge of having a temper tantrum but sighed heavily instead.

After a handful of failed attempts, she had given up trying to ask for directions. No one would talk to her and avoided her like the plague when she walked in their direction.

Her shoulders hunched gloomily. Frustration and tension coursing through her neck and shoulders, making her muscles ache.

A cool breeze made her shiver and she wrapped her arms around herself reflexively. It had been warm back in the antique shop earlier that day but now she felt the chill of wind and rubbed the goose bumps from them. Desperately trying to warm up.

Deciding to take a rest near a tree on the side of the dirt road she had been following, she stretched her sore feet and calves. This was impossible! How could she ever hope to find this Sesshomaru in this nightmare of a dream?

If she had been a better lucid dreamer, she would have just conjured him out of thin air, but for some reason that was beyond her control. She leaned against the small tree and closed her eyes tight. Maybe if she wished hard enough he would just appear out of thin air, or she'd wake up.

It didn't work.

No alarms woke her, and no great dog demons were present. And so the horrible dream continued. She rubbed her face with her hand, dismissing the few tears that were beginning to collect at the corners of her eyes.

"Excuse me, miss!" She lifted her head, looking around to see who had called her but no one was in her immediate vicinity or walking toward her.

Faint sounds could be heard as if something was hopping closer, then she felt the sudden prick of a bug biting her cheek. Smack! She slapped her cheek to get rid of the pesky insect, and looked at her hand.

A very small, very flat old man with a long nose and four arms was pressed into her palm. She yelped at the sight of them, shaking her hand frantically.

"Please milady! I'm here to help!" The little bugman held tight to her finger. Kaelie stopped and held her hand still. "Per-haps... I should introduce-myself!" The tiny person popped back into regular form and jumped swiftly to her shoulder. "I am Myōga! A wise flea yōkai. I was traveling on a mutt through that village you passed and overheard you asking for Master Sesshomaru! May I ask where you are from? You couldn't be from the modern era, hmm?" He pressed two tiny hands to his chin.

Kaelie felt like smacking her face again and stuttered a bit at the question. "Uh-um y-yeah, actually I am from the modern era. How did you know?" She looked down at her shoulder, going cross eyed trying to focus on Myōga.

"Certainly your clothes are a good indication of your placement in time! I know of only one other who has traveled to the past as you have. Her name is Kagome!" He declared.

Kaelie was floored at hearing her cousin's name. Her heart racing, she suddenly felt faint. "Excuse me?" She slid to the ground against the tree before she collapsed. "You said Kagome, is...here? S-she's my...cousin.." Her voice trailed off.

"Rightly so! It makes sense as to why you were able to pass through a portal to this time! Clearly, she is your connection. She lives in the Edo province just east of here. Perhaps it would be a good idea to see her." He confirmed.

At this point Kaelie's face was in her hands. She couldn't believe it. Kagome was here? In this world? With her? No...no this had to be a silly part of the dream her brain was making up because she missed her cousin.

 _Kagome is on some trip overseas traveling with her partner, like Aunt Asaka said, and...and...—_ Kaelie lifted her head suddenly, Myōga gripping her shirt as she shifted.

"Miss? Are you alright?" Myōga asked, brows knitting together in concern.

"This...isn't a dream, is it." She let her head clunk back against the trunk of the tree.

*

Night began to fall, sunlight kissing the tops of the trees as Kaelie and Myōga traveled toward Edo. She still couldn’t believe it. She was actually in the past, specifically the Sengoku Jidai period. This wasn’t a dream as she previously thought and she wasn’t going crazy—yet.

She listened quietly as Myōga recalled the events which brought Kagome to the past. She, Inuyasha (Kagome's husband, apparently), Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had defeated this terrible demon named Naraku four years ago.

It was a lot for Kaelie to keep up but she did her best to commit what he was saying to memory. It was so hard to imagine Kagome going into battle against a demon.

Myōga told her a little of Sesshomaru as well. That Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were half brothers and fought incessantly for years since Sesshomaru had set his ambitions on taking Inuyasha's sword, Tessaiga. Believing it was rightfully his. But since the defeat of Naraku, he had given that up. Apparently, he was traveling all of Japan, fighting and defeating strong opponents in order to grow stronger.

 _So there was no way I was going to find him._ Kaelie mused as Myōga chattered.

The air cooled immensely as true night cloaked the area, the waning moon basking them in soft light. She was glad that Myōga knew exactly where they were going and always informed her of any monsters lurking nearby. A few times she had to hide behind brush or trees to avoid being seen.

He seemed to be a bit of a coward, which in this case was fine with her, she was less inclined to meet another demon or monster that she couldn’t handle or fight.

Myōga attached himself to Kaelie’s necklace as she tripped over roots and rocks she couldn’t see.

“How did you travel to the past, Lady Kaelie?” Myōga asked. Kaelie looked in his direction before remembering that he was very small. She adjusted her gaze back on the terrain ahead of her. She could barely see a foot in front of her, even with the moonlight.

“Just Kaelie is fine. Um, well I work at this antique shop, and fell through this giant, old mirror." She pushed aside branches as she walked passed, attempting to make her own path through the brush. "And then I crawled out underneath this huge, wrinkly faced tree named Bokusenō...”

Myoga nodded, folding his four arms together, “Very interesting! That such a thing exists in your time is quite fascinating. That old mirror must be crafted from the boughs of Bokusenō." Myōga hopped up and settled on Kaelie's necklace. "Did he provide any indication why you, a human, should seek out Master Sesshomaru in particular?”

Kaelie gently lifted her shoulders, trying not to jostle Myōga too much.

“No... Just told me to find ‘the great Inu Daiyōkai Sesshomaru’ and bring him back because it was our destiny or something.” Kaelie huffed, swatting some spider webs from her face.

Myōga gripped one of the beads trying to steady himself as Kaelie fumbled again. “That is rather strange. Master Sesshomaru doesn't take well to humans outside of Rin, and occasionally Lady Kagome.” He hummed next to her ear, considering the dilemma. "Hmm yes, perhaps this has something to do with Master Tōga, their father."

Kaelie had no clue what on earth Myōga was on about. "Your guess is as good as mine, Myōga-jiisan."

The path that lay before them had Kaelie maneuvering deeper into the forest. Not even the moonlight showing through the trees could guide her way.

After tripping and falling a few times, Kaelie stopped, dead leaves crunching underfoot. She couldn’t see much further than her nose and knew it would be hard to travel long distances even if she went slow.

“I think I need to stop for the night. I can't see a thing." She peered around for a tree she might either climb up into for the night or hide under until morning.

“It is probably for the best Lady Kaelie. Not to worry," Myoga patted her neck with his tiny hands sympathetically. "We can pick up our journey in the morning. I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

Somehow in the dark, she managed to find a tree that was quite large in stature, its roots had pulled up out of the ground in search of water. It created a nice little hollow above the ground that she was small enough to squeeze into.

Kaelie was already filthy from the few falls she'd had while trying to hike in the woods at night. Which admittedly had not been her smartest plan, but it was either go through this forest for a few days or walk for a week and a half around it. According to Myōga anyway.

She settled in under the roots of the tree, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her cheek pressed against the tops of them.

As her body shivered violently with exhaustion and cold, she wondered if she would ever make it back to the modern era.

She was scared. The fear clung to her throat, vision blurring with tears. She blinked them away. The large droplets splashed onto her knees and the ground by her feet.

She hoped she could make it to Kagome at least. It was a feat she wasn't sure she had the strength for, but she was going to try. Her life depended on it at this point. Would her cousin even be able to help her?

A sob bubbled in her throat and she swallowed hard trying to dismiss it, but it was too late; the floodgates had opened and her tears fell freely. She turned her face inward, pressing her eyes into her knees as her body shook.

Myōga remained quiet, arms folded in his sleeves, head down as he sat on Kaelie's necklace, her shoulders shaking. He didn't blame her for crying, he just wasn't sure what he could say to comfort her. So he said nothing. Sometimes releasing those feelings was the only way to help one feel better.

*

Kaelie bolted upright, smacking her head on the root above her. _When did I fall asleep?_ She rubbed her head then raked her hands down her face.

She crawled from the hollow and stood, legs wobbling. Gods, her eyes hurt so much from crying. She resisted the urge to rub them, as that would only aggravate them more.

Myōga bounced onto the top of her ear and she resisted the urge to rub it against her shoulder.

"Good morning Lady Kaelie!" Myōga said.

"Morning Myōga-jiisan. Glad you're still around." She said through a yawn. She gave up trying to correct him about addressing her as Kaelie. He was only being polite after all.

When she came to a small stream, she knelt and looked at herself in the water. Her eyes were red with irritation. She blinked hard, trying to clear her vision a little. When that didn't help she splashed some water on her face, the cool felt incredible against her hot skin.

She scooped up another handful and pressed her face into the water for a couple minutes letting it soothe her.

Straightening, she hopped across some rocks through the stream. Her stomach gurgling at her in protest.

Through all the excitement and craziness of yesterday she realized that she hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day.

Kaelie had no idea how to search for edible roughage in the woods. She wasn't the type of person that went camp or anything like that as a kid.

Luckily, without her even asking him to Myōga helped her find some berries that appeared edible. Hell, she'd have eaten bugs if she was hungry enough, but Kaelie didn't want to make Myōga uncomfortable. She needed water though, her mouth and lips were dry and cracked. She licked her lips and swallowed, the lump felt like cotton in her throat.

The next stream she came upon, she knelt to it, scooping a mouthful of water. When she had her fill, she crossed and kept east until the sun set.

It would do no good to travel anywhere in the dark tonight, so instead she focused her energy on finding another tree she could shelter near.

She just wanted a few hours of sleep.

*

Hunger woke her before the sun had risen over the trees. She lifted herself into a seated position and rubbed her face. She felt terrible, head pounding a steady rhythm behind her eyes.

She fisted a hand in the front of her dress, pressing on her stomach to ease the ache.

"Myōga-jiisan? How far are we from Kagome?" She croaked, her voice was scratchy and foreign.

 _What is wrong with me?_ Her forehead broke out in a cold sweat, and she pressed the back of her hand to her lips. Her stomach twisted up in knots at only the slight turn of her head.

Bracing herself against the tree, she used it as leverage to pull herself up.

The berries she had eaten the day before may not have been as edible as they previously thought. She swallowed again, and wet her lips.

Myōga hopped out from her hair onto her shoulder.

"Unfortunately, we are at least another half day of traveling through the forest." He said, eyebrows pulling together in empathy.

He wasn't sure if Lady Kaelie was going to make the trip. At the pace they were going it would likely take them an additional day to reach Kagome and InuYasha. But he didn't want to inform her of that just yet.

Myōga patted Kaelie's shoulder, "Perhaps you should rest a while longer Lady Kaelie! You do not look well at all."

Kaelie waved a hand at him nonchalantly, "I'm fine, Myōga-jiisan, I can make it there. The faster we get there, the faster I can get back to the modern era. I don't have time to slow down." Kaelie grumbled wiping her brow shakily.

Myōga shook his head at her. Goodness, this girl is as stubborn and hard headed as Lady Kagome. But let her do as she pleased.

They came upon another river, this one appearing to be very deep all the way across. Kaelie used a long stick to check the depth. She whimpered when the stick disappeared into the stream. Guess I'll have to swim across.

She removed her boots, socks, and tights, shoving them into her boots then stepped into the icy water.

Shivers racked her body, teeth chattering uncontrollably as she waded deeper. She held her boots above her head as she swam through. The water reached her waist at its deepest point.

Once on the other side, she found a sunny spot to sit for a while, trying to warm up and dry off. The sun felt amazing against her cold skin, but her body continued to shiver, well after she was dry. She tugged on her tights, socks and boots once more.Then went back to the water's edge, taking a couple sips from the moving river.

She knew she had to try and stay hydrated or Myōga would be right, she wouldn't make it.

As they moved deeper through the woods, foraging became less and less fruitful and Kaelie was often reminded of how hungry she was.

She tried her best to push the idea of eating out of her mind but it always came back with a vengeance. She continued until dusk, her body relenting from fatigue and sickness.

Drinking from that stream obviously hadn't been the best choice, furthering her stomach issues from the berries Myōga had helped her find.

She sat on the ground against a tree, hands pressed against her eyes. Taking deep gulping breaths trying to calm her stomach. A cold sweat dripped down her back, and shapes danced in front of her eyes. She squeezed her eyes together attempting to dismiss them.

Her stomach didn't relent and she gave in to the nausea. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand after expelling most of the water she had drank earlier. Peering down at her hands, they shook, as did the rest of her body.

She relaxed her head back against the tree. Yup, she was definitely sick. She swept her hands over her forehead and groaned.

This was quite possibly the worst week of her life. Not only had she been forcefully thrown into the past but now she had food poisoning on top of it.

"I think.. I'm just going to sit here.. for a while." She said between breaths, her voice barely above a whisper. Myōga nodded, patting her neck in comfort again.

"That's quite alright Lady Kaelie, I will go fetch Inuyasha and bring him back here. You stay and rest." He hopped down to the ground from her shoulder.

"Wait, no Myōga-jiisan don't leave…" Kaelie protested faintly. But he was already gone. She groaned again as nausea flipped her stomach. Suddenly alone, her head lulling back against the tree once more, she thought morbidly, _Am I going to die here?_

She curled up and cried again. Completely at a loss of what to do.

The only person who could have shown her the way was gone, and who knows how long it would take for him to return or if he would come back at all.

Despair sat heavy on her chest, accompanied by another deep wave of nausea. She had no inclination of her whereabouts and barely any strength to move.

Fatigue blanketed her mind, swiftly tugging her into darkness once her stomach calmed. She dozed feverishly in and out of dreams. For how long, she wasn't sure.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was moving at a very fast pace, the forest around her a blur of green and brown. It made her head hurt and her stomach lurch. Bright red fabric and soft silvery white hair surrounded her.

"Oi! You finally awake?" The hair shifted and gold eyes came into Kaelie's hazy view. "Glad you're not dead or I wouldn't hear the end of it outta Kagome." The raspy young voice barked.

Kaelie didn't answer at first, still drifting in and out of consciousness. She couldn't tell if this was real or a dream. Getting more familiar with that feeling than she wanted to be.

"Inu...Yasha..?"

"Keh, who else? That dumb old flea Myōga was hopping so fast I thought he was gonna die." Inuyasha leapt across the forest floor effortlessly carrying the pale girl on his back. "It's amazing you weren't eaten by demons while he was gone."

She heard the faint voice of Myōga defending himself, but couldn't quite make out the words. A fog was beginning to cloud her mind and vision once more.

Kaelie rested her face against InuYasha's shoulder, bleary-eyed, chest swelling with relief.

 _Thank you Inuyasha…thank you Myōga-jiisan…_ were the last thoughts she had before darkness took her once more.

"Just hold on a little longer!" Inuyasha spat and ran faster toward home.

*

Kaelie's eyes fluttered open. A cool cloth pressed against her forehead, and a light blanket pulled over her.

"Oh thank goodness, you're awake." Kagome sighed with relief and leaned over her, distress clear in her eyes. "I'm so glad you're okay Kaelie."

She placed a hand on Kaelie's shoulder, and Kaelie's eyes instantly filled with tears.

"Kagome…" Kaelie cried, tears streaming down her face. Overcome with relief and happiness that she made it to Kagome.

"Shhh you're alright now, you're safe." Kagome wiped her cousin's tears away, her own eyes misty.

A mix of relief and worry churned in Kagome's chest. She hadn't seen her cousin in four years and didn't think this would be how they would meet again.

A voice sounded from the other side of the room dripping with attitude.

"Calm down, it's not like she was gonna die or nothing. I got to her in time." It was InuYasha who said it and immediately regretted opening his big mouth when Kagome turned on him.

Kaelie couldn't see her face but she figured it was not a happy one. Judging by InuYasha's expression.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gritted out. " _Sit!_ "

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide, necklace glowing before he was slammed into the wood floor.

"What the hell, Kagome? Whad'ya do that for?" He yelled, voice strained from face planting into the hardwood floor.

Kagome faced away from him, her attention back on Kaelie.

"Just be quiet InuYasha." Kagome grumbled at him. She removed the cloth from Kaelie's forehead and refreshed the water. "How are you feeling, Kaelie?" Kagome asked her, obviously ignoring the now disgruntled Inuyasha.

"Keh!" Inuyasha pulled himself up from the floor and walked out of the house, mumbling something about how ungrateful they were. Kaelie wasn't sure what to think of Inuyasha but she would have to thank him later.

Kaelie blinked and sniffled, remembering Kagome's question. "A bit better now. I mean, I still feel like crap, but I'm better now that I'm not alone in the middle of nowhere." She tried sitting up, ignoring the wave of nausea in the pit of her stomach. Kagome braced Kaelie's back, helping her.

"I don't know what Myōga told you to eat or drink while trying to get here, but he obviously has no idea what kind of food humans can eat." She removed the cloth from Kaelie's forehead and placed it on the back of her neck. "It's lucky that Myōga made it to us so quickly!"

Kaelie took her cousin's hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you Kagome, I'm just glad I made it here alive…" she looked down, "I was certain I would get eaten by monsters or wolves or something."

Kagome squeezed her hand in return. "You were really lucky to make it as far as you did. How in the world did you get to the past?" Kagome asked. Kaelie sighed running a hand through her matted hair.

"It's a long story…"

She retold Kagome the events of her trip through the mirror. Kagome was surprised when Kaelie explained she was to seek out Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru?" her nose wrinkled in confusion. "That seems odd. The only human he tolerates is Rin." She busied herself around the small house. Kaelie watched as her cousin unearthed a ceramic jug and cup. Kagome mixed some herbs into the cup, and poured some water into it. She offered it to Kaelie. "Here drink this, it will help." She took the cup and downed the water in a few large gulps.

"Apparently he's my ticket back home." She handed the cup back to Kagome. "At least according to that old tree." Kaelie exhaled.

Kagome's eyes dropped to the cup in her hand. "It won't be easy to find him. Sesshomaru travels around Japan and doesn't have a home that I recall." She filled the cup again for Kaelie and set the jug aside. "The only time he visits here is to bring Rin a new Kimono. So who knows how long it’ll be before that happens again."

Kagome tapped a forefinger against her chin, thinking, then waved her hand dismissing her thoughts. She refreshed the cloth on Kaelie's neck.

"Anyway, try to rest. We can catch up more once you’ve recovered. I'm going to gather some more herbs to help your nausea." She paused in the doorway, her gaze settling on Kaelie again with a tender smile. "Despite the circumstances, it's really great to see you."

Kaelie smiled warmly in return, "Yeah."

Kagome left and Kaelie laid back on the futon. She closed her eyes, letting the distant sound of people talking and birds chirping lull her to sleep.

When Kaelie woke again, she felt immensely better. Despite the tiniest bit of nausea still churning at the back of her throat.

Kagome left the water jug and cup next to her futon, so she took a few more gulps from the cup. Sunlight peeked through the reed woven door cover, catching her eye.

She stretched, slowly rolling onto her feet and trying to abate the twisting of her stomach as she did so. She wasn't too sure how long she'd been sleeping after Inuyasha had rescued her, but she needed some fresh air.

She pushed back the door covering and stepped outsid. Closing her eyes and tilting her face up to the sky, enjoying the warmth of the sun's rays.

Suddenly, a boy with bright orange hair came dashing from the bush next to her. Kaelie blinked, eyebrows shooting up.

The boy laughed mischievously as he ran, "That's what you get for messing with the greatest fox demon who ever lived, Inuyasha!" He called back over his shoulder, a snicker following close behind. When he noticed her standing there watching him, his eyes widened, and he raced on all fours right over to Kaelie, and skidded to a halt..

"Hey, you're awake! I'm Shippo, nice to meetcha!" The tiny fox demon said joyfully. Before he could comment further, a very angry Inuyasha was hot on his heels. "Eep!" He squeaked. Jumping up and hiding behind Kaelie's legs.

Inuyasha stomped forward, hands balled into fists at his sides like a great ape. "Shippo… you idiot, why ya hiding behind the sick person? I thought you were a great fox demon." Inuyasha challenged, trying to reach after Shippo around Kaelie.

She rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Careful, I might barf on you both if you keep this up." She said tiredly. On a better day she probably would have enjoyed their banter.

Inuyasha managed to snag the kid by his fluffy tail, yanking him out from behind Kaelie. He bonked Shippo on the head. "Stop using me as your practice subject for those dumb exams!" Inuyasha snarled.

Shippo turned on the water works, hoping to instill some sympathy on his unbeknownst test subject. "If you weren't such an idiot you wouldn't fall for them, Inuyasha!" The tiny fox demon cried, covering his head before Inuyasha tried to clock him again.

Inuyasha scoffed, "I'm sayin' to find someone else." He shook the tiny fox a little by his tail, inciting another strained yelp. Kaelie cleared her throat and they both looked over at her.

"C'mon Inuyasha, I'm sure it was just a harmless prank. You can handle it right? I mean you carried me all the way back here from God knows where." Kaelie goaded playfully. She really just could not help herself.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe that she was taking Shippo's side.

Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha and wriggled from his grasp before popping into a balloon shape with bulging eyes and floating away.

Inuyasha blinked before recovering, fists balled at his sides, "Don't take that brat's side! You don't even know what he did!"

Kaelie shrugged her shoulders, "Doesn't matter to me."

Inuyasha growled and leaned away from her, hands on his hips. "Don't think just cause your Kagome's cousin, I gotta be nice to you. I don't." He huffed. "I only saved you cause she asked me to."

Kaelie softened a bit at that, "Yeah I know. Thank you by the way. For saving me." She smiled at Inuyasha, which caught him off guard. He stuck his nose up.

"Tch, yeah whatever." He scoffed again and walked off in search of Shippo.

"Hey, I said thank you! What more do you want?" Kaelie shouted after him. Inuyasha didn't respond and bounded away hot on Shippo's trail.

"Yeesh, what a guy." Kaelie rolled her eyes and went back to watching the clouds. She waved when Kagome approached carrying a basket of herbs and roots.

Kagome grinned at her, "You're up! How are you feeling?" Kagome placed a hand on Kaelie's forehead, feeling for a temperature.

“Much better, thank you.” Kaelie said, gently batting her cousin's hand away sheepishly. Kagome stood next to her and smiled.

“That’s wonderful! I’m sure you met Shippo by now. He always tricks Inuyasha after coming back from a big fox demon exam. Inuyasha was helping me but as usual he got distracted." She sighed and rested her palm on her cheek, "I hope they didn’t get too rowdy around you.”

“Not at all, they were fine. Just acting like two silly boys.” Kaelie shook her head and rolled her eyes again.

Kagome laughed. “Well good, I’m glad they didn’t annoy you too much.” She patted Kaelie’s shoulder.

After that they fell into easy chatter, talking about everything from Kagome’s journey through Sengoku Jidai and Kaelie’s trip to Japan. What she had been up to since her mother passed away and how Kagome’s family was doing. They talked until the sun was dropping below the trees. Kagome sighed wistfully, looking down into her hands.

“It’s so nice to talk with someone who understands what I’ve been through. I couldn’t do this before. I know Mom always tried to understand everything but it was still hard.” She said smiling softly.

Kaelie nodded, “Yeah, I can’t even imagine what Auntie is thinking right now, like, I’m sure she thinks I ran away or something. She must be so worried...” Kaelie cleared her throat, looking away from Kagome solemnly. She felt sorry that she had been such a burden to them.

But Kagome read Kaelie like an open book. “It’ll be okay, she’s the strongest person I know. Whatever happens, she can handle it. You’re not a burden! If Mom didn’t want you staying she would have said so in the first place.”

 _Yeah, but I don’t know if I can handle it_ , Kaelie thought. They stood in silence for a moment, watching the sky turn to pinks and purples as the sun set below the horizon. Both of their stomachs growled. Kaelie and Kagome laughed again.

Kagome took Kaelie’s hand in hers. “Come on, let’s go get some food.”

Kaelie grinned and nodded, grasping Kagome’s hand in hers. It felt like old times, them being together again.

They made their way to another house not far from Kagome and Inuyasha’s, a savory smell wafting from behind the reed curtain.

Kaelie followed Kagome through the doorway, an older woman was bent over a pot in the center of the room. It smelled heavenly and looked like some kind of stew or curry. Kaelie was ravenous after not being able to eat for multiple days in a row.

“Ah, Kagome.” The old woman greeted, pausing in her stirring to smile up at both of them, “And this must be the one I’ve heard so much about. Good to see that ye are finally up and about, Kaelie. It's nice to meet a family member of Kagome.” She offered for them to sit beside her.

Kaelie smiled sheepishly and nodded. Kagome spoke next and introduced Kaelie to Kaede.

Kagome settled next to Kaede by the fire, and Kaelie plopped down next to her, breathing in the fantastic aroma. Kaede chuckled merrily and returned to stirring the stew. "Dinner's almost ready.”

Kagome and Kaede talked about some local villages that seemed to be having an issue with demons attacking. Kaelie listened absently enjoying the company.

Inuyasha and Shippo filtered in, still bickering back and forth with each other, as Kaede ladled out soup into several bowls. A small girl with long black hair followed shortly after them laughing at their antics.

When her eyes fell on Kaelie, she quieted and sat on the opposite side of the boiling pot a little stiffly. Kagome smiled at the younger girl. "Rin this is Kaelie, my cousin." Rin just nodded but didn't say much after that. Kaelie waved at her and smiled softly.

Things quieted down quickly as everyone ate. Kaelie was the first to finish, even before Inuyasha or Shippo, making Kagome laugh.

“You haven’t changed a bit! You’re still the fastest eater!” She glanced playfully over at her husband. “ She even beats you, Inuyasha.” she teased. Inuyasha huffed and polished off his soup in one giant gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter 💖
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment to let me know! I'll see you next week for another update 💖💖
> 
> If you want to see more from me about these two (art or otherwise) I'm paopugummi on that blue bird app! <3


	3. Life In The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! I promise Sesshomaru will show up soon! Thank you for reading!

After a few days of recovery and some warm meals, Kaelie was back on her feet. 

  
Kagome and InuYasha showed her around the village and introduced her to Sango, Miroku and their children. She was fascinated by the life Kagome led in the quaint village. Somehow, it fit her perfectly. Anytime Kagome regaled Kaelie with stories of how she came to the past and how they defeated Naraku, Kaelie listened enraptured. 

She had always admired her cousin, but more so now than ever, Kagome was _awesome_. She was an archer and a powerful priestess. Traveled around saving people from demons and spirits. It was something Kaelie couldn't even think of doing. Helping people with chores was one thing, but saving them from monsters? Yeah right. 

Out of morbid curiosity, Kaelie asked Kagome if she could go with the two of them on one of their trips to help a neighboring village one day. 

"Kaelie, you know that exorcising demons is not something for entertainment right? It can be really dangerous." Kagome chided. 

"I know, I know. But I just want to see what you and InuYasha do. It sounds really cool." InuYasha's ears perked up at the word "cool" and he smirked. 

"Ah let her come, Kagome. It's not like there will be a problem with me around." InuYasha boasted. 

Kagome shot him a quick glare, "InuYasha! You're not helping. Kaelie hasn't had any kind of defense training." Kagome tapped her forefinger to her bottom lip. "Then again, I didn't have any either when I first started fighting demons with you, so…" 

Kaelie grinned, getting hopeful. "I promise I'll stay out of the way and do exactly what you tell me." Kaelie closed her eyes and crossed her heart. 

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I'll think about it." 

Kaelie hugged her cousin tight. " That's good enough for me! Thank you!" And pranced off to meet up with Rin and Kaede. 

"I don't see what the big deal is, Kagome. We'll be with her." InuYasha folded his arms into his sleeves and cocked his head to one side like an adorable puppy. 

Kagome frowned at her husband. "InuYasha, you know better than I do that anything can happen when it comes to Yōkai. I just don't want her to get hurt."

InuYasha snorted. "If she wants to come then that's her decision. All the yōkai we've been facing lately have been small fries anyway. We can take them, no problem." 

Kagome sighed, if there was any chance for InuYasha to show off, he would take it. He was always itching for a fight. Typical InuYasha, he'd never grow out of it. 

Despite the fact that Kagome trusted InuYasha and her own ability, she just wasn't comfortable putting her cousin in harm's way. 

*

Kaelie fell into a daily routine helping Kagome around the village. She didn't mind all that much, it kept her busy. Kept her mind off other things. Like the fact that Sesshomaru still hadn’t shown up. Kaelie could feel herself becoming antsy with each passing day. 

InuYasha offered to train her in some defense and fighting techniques. Mostly to appease Kagome and have her agree to take Kaelie along with them. She was definitely not the athletic type and had never done anything like this before. It was thrilling.

At first. 

She soon found that InuYasha's teaching skills left much to be desired. Which often resulted in Kaelie leaving in a huff. Today was one of those days. She growled in irritation and flung the bō staff Sango had let her borrow at InuYasha. 

He caught it with one hand, "Oh c'mon, you can't even handle the basics? This is baby stuff!" InuYasha jeered at her, sheathing Tessaiga. He gripped the staff in his other hand waving it at her.

Kaelie glared at him, and threw her hands up over her head. "It's not baby stuff to me when you just swing your giant sword at me the whole time!" She pressed a hand to her forehead. "I have _no_ idea what I'm doing InuYasha, you can't just come at me like that!" 

"T'ch it's not even like I'm swinging at full strength or nothin'." InuYasha chucked the staff back at her. Kaelie caught it with two hands, fumbling a bit. "Listen, if you're gonna watch us defeat demons or travel with Sesshomaru, you gotta know a little bit about how to defend yourself." He placed a fist on his hip. "I'm just trying to help ya out!" 

Kaelie groaned and pointed at InuYasha, "Well you're doing a terrible job of it!" She spun on her heel and stomped away from him. Fuming. "I'm done! I can't do this!"

InuYasha scoffed behind her again.

She dumped the staff onto the ground and plopped down next to Kagome. Who had been watching. 

"I thought you were doing pretty good, all things considered. InuYasha isn't the best teacher, but at least he's trying to help." She smiled at Kaelie. 

Kaelie sighed, "I guess I'm just not cut out for this Kagome." She raked her hands down her face. "I know he's trying to help. But it’s not like I need the training, I don't even plan on staying here or dealing with this stupid destiny crap. Sesshomaru is never coming and I'm getting tired of waiting around." 

Kaelie dropped her face into her hands. 

When Kagome didn't respond, she lifted her head and looked over at her. Kagome was staring at the ground, eyes glassy. 

Kaelie sat up, realizing what she had just said. "Kagome…I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Kagome probably thought Kaelie hated it here. 

Kagome shrugged, flicking the corner of her eyes with her fingers. "No it's okay, I get it. You didn't choose to come here. So of course you want to go back." Kagome smiled thinly. Kaelie noted the sorrow behind it. " Listen, if you want to go, just say so. We'll take you." 

Kaelie worried her bottom lip a little. She _was_ enjoying spending time with Kagome but she also desperately wanted to go home.

"I think...I want to stay a little bit longer. It's been forever since we've seen each other." Kaelie rubbed the back of her neck and then shrugged expansively before stretching her arms up to the sky. "What's a few more days?" 

*

After her failed attempts at defense lessons, Kaelie focused her time with Rin, and Kaede. They taught her a lot about foraging and herbal remedies. As well as how to dress and treat minor wounds. 

Rin told Kaelie all about her adventures with Sesshomaru. 

It was kind of incredible that Rin had already died twice in her lifetime and Sesshomaru had been the one to save her both times. Despite being a yōkai, he didn't sound like a completely terrible person. 

Not like it mattered, at this rate Kaelie would probably never meet him.  
  


It was apparent that Sesshomaru was probably not going to visit for quite some time. Kaelie knew she was going to have to ask Kagome and InuYasha to take her back to the tree soon and the prospect of bringing it up made her nervous. 

Kaelie knew the both of them were needed here. A multiple day trip just to take her back to a dumb old tree that may not even let her return home just sounded selfish. 

Just the thought of asking them exhausted her. She couldn't do it. 

*

One unusually balmy morning, Kagome took Kaelie and Rin to visit Jinenji. Kaelie was a little shaken at first when Jinenji stepped from the small hut, his hulking form looming over them. 

"Kaelie this is Jinenji. He and his mother provide specialty medicines you can't really find anywhere else." Kagome hugged Jinenji gently in greeting. "He's hanyō like InuYasha." 

Kaelie swallowed and waved at Jinenji. He rubbed his arm nervously and waved back at her.

Jinenji didn't speak much to Kaelie at first but he did show her how to harvest herbs and what remedies were common for most ailments. But as they continued visiting, he started to relax around her. 

It helped that Rin and Kagome were also there. Jinenji had a soft spot for them both, which wasn't surprising. It was hard not to love Kagome and Rin.

  
After that it was a common occurrence for them to visit Jinenji. One afternoon, Kaede sent Rin and Kaelie on their own to fetch an ointment. Kagome and InuYasha were out at a neighboring village, exorcising demons. Kaelie took her staff just in case they needed it. 

  
When they arrived, Kaelie found out that the payment for the ointment was helping Jinenji tend to all of the fields, while his mother curated the medicine. Previously she, Kagome, and Rin had only helped on one or two of the crop fields, not all of them. Kaelie was not looking forward to the day ahead. 

It was back breaking work, and Kaelie was not thrilled to be doing it, but she bit her tongue, and did her best not to complain. 

By the end of the day, severe blisters had formed across her palms and fingers. She had never had calluses this bad, even playing violin.

This was the most work Kaelie had ever done in her life. She grimaced, poking at the bulbous mounds as they made their way back to Jinenji's hut. 

Rin noticed Kaelie fidgeting with her hands and took Kaelie's fingers gently, turning her palms over to look. Kaelie almost jerked her hand away reflexively, not used to someone taking her hand. 

"Oh.. those look pretty serious! I got them too the first time I helped Jinenji!" Rin grinned and turned her hand over next to Kaelie's. Her palms and fingers covered in small cuts and calluses. "They hurt at first but after a while, they get better." Kaelie smiled meekly, her hand relaxing. “Jinenji has some medicine that will help!” They both looked up at Jinenji and he nodded. 

"It will help, but it stings like a wasp." Jinenji shuddered a little at the thought, Rin and Kaelie grimaced. When they returned to the hut, the smell of freshly hung herbs wafted in the air. 

Hisaya, Jinenji's mother, was bustling about the room fussing with several of the clumps of foliage trying to hang them. A pot boiling over the fire. Jinenji bent and kissed her head before carefully taking the herbs from her wrinkled hands and hanging them. 

"Ah, thank you my son. These old bones don't work like they used to." Hisaya settled herself down on one of the floor mats in the room, chuckling lightly as she stirred the pot. 

She grinned at Rin and Kaelie, "Thank you for accompanying Jinenji in the fields today. The ointment for Kaede will be ready shortly. Why don't you girls rest?" 

Kaelie bowed a little, her body stiff from the hard work she'd done. She was exhausted and her hands were beginning to sting. 

Rin sat down next to Hisaya, telling her about all the things Jinenji had taught them that day. Hisaya offered additional remedies to Rin and they discussed the differences. Kaelie's thoughts drifted as she listened to their conversation.

She lowered herself onto the floor and watched Jinenji maneuver around the small space. It was easy for him. You could tell he had become accustomed to living in the tiny hut for a long time. 

He pulled a clay pot from an assortment of small pots stacked in the corner and sidled up next to Kaelie, gesturing toward her hands. She unfolded her hands from her lap. 

"Oh.. right.." Kaelie shifted toward Jinenji and offered one of her blistered hands to him. He took it gently with two large fingers, inspecting before dabbing the medicine to her palm and digits. The ointment smelled sweet and was the color of honey.

As soon as it touched her skin it began to sting like a hot poker. Tears sprung to Kaelie's eyes making her bite her lip. Jinenji covered her hand in ointment and began wrapping it with some bandages. 

"Sorry…"

"It's fine." Kaelie shook her head a little, fighting back tears. 

When he was finished with her right hand, he took her left and started the process again. 

Tears rolled over and down her cheeks with a hiccup.

Jinenji stopped and squeezed her hand gently between his large fingers, reassuringly.

The action made Kaelie cry harder. The events of the past few weeks suddenly crushed her all at once.

Plus, she hated crying in front of others, embarrassment lighting up her cheeks.

Hisaya cleared her throat, and Kaelie sniffled hard trying to stop the tears. All three of them looked over at the older woman. A severe frown pulled at the edges of her mouth, and had both hands resting on her knees, back stiff. 

Hisaya opened her eyes and stared directly at Kaelie. 

"Now look here, a few blisters aren't going to hurt ye! Stop acting like such a baby. I've been tending these fields since before Jinenji was born. There are worse things to cry about." 

Kaelie sniffed again, and wiped her eyes with the back of the hand that Jinenji had already treated. 

"I'm not crying because of the blisters. I mean, I am, but it's more complicated than that!" She snapped, not hiding her annoyance. 

She had met this woman only a few times, Hisaya had no inclination of how Kaelie was feeling. 

Hisaya deflated a bit and regarded Kaelie a moment, her posture relaxing. Hisaya sniffed, "Look girl, blisters or not, sometimes no matter how much it hurts, ye have to get back up and keep going, keep working. So what if it stings a little? Life stings. Crying won't fix anything." 

She placed a shaky hand on Jinenji's forearm. "But... there will be some moments… and people in your life that will ease the pain. You just have to know where to look." 

Kaelie looked down at the floor, a little ashamed about lashing out at Hisaya. 

Jinenji continued wrapping Kaelie's left hand. The soft rustle of bandages brushing against skin filling the silence.

Kaelie exhaled the breath she forgot she was holding, and looked up at the older woman. "But what if it's not enough. What if...I'm not enough? How do I possibly keep going?" Kaelie clenched her mo-bakama, the blisters seering under the bandages.

Hisaya smiled knowingly at her.

"That, my dear, is when you'll find your strength."

Kaelie sobered, brushing the tears away with the back of her hand. 

Hisaya was right, she had to find her own strength to keep going when things were hard. But how do you even learn to do that? 

Hisaya packed the ointment for them, and hugged them both before sending them off. 

Rin and Kaelie waved to Jinenji.

  
Kaelie remained quiet, Hisaya's words repeating in her mind. Rin walked along beside her. She swallowed and spoke, tugging Kaelie from her thoughts. 

"Granny Hisaya is right, you know. About finding important people in your life to help when things get tough." Rin fidgeted with her kimono sleeve a little,"It was really hard being on my own at first, but after I met Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Jaken it got easier!" She spoke softly, with fondness. "I mean, life was still hard but having them there made everything better." 

She giggled and took Kaelie's hand gently in hers.

"Lord Sesshomaru always believed in me. He knew I would make the right decision for me! Even if it ended in him having to save me a few times. Well, a lot of times actually." 

Kaelie smiled, "I bet it's nice having someone in your life like that." Her smile dropped, the last word catching in her throat. 

Her mother had been the same for her. Always cheering her on, even when Kaelie failed at something, her mom was always there to pick her back up.

Kaelie stared hard at the road as they walked so Rin couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes. Kaelie blinked, desperately willing them away. 

Rin nodded fervently and squeezed her hand lightly. Kaelie squeezed back.

* 

Kagome came to greet them when they arrived, and immediately started fussing over Kaelie when she saw her bandaged hands. Settling down only when Kaelie explained they were just blisters. 

They ate a simple dinner of rice, roasted fish, and vegetables. It had been a long day for all of them from the sounds of it. 

Demons had been terrorizing the outer villages in droves. Which puzzled Kagome. Most demons just wanted to kill and eat humans or were looking for some powerful artifact to make them stronger. 

There hadn't been an upswing in demon attacks in a while, so obviously this worried Kagome. 

"Ah give it a rest Kagome, they're just yōkai doing normal yōkai stuff. It's not some mystery we gotta solve. We just gotta take 'em out!" InuYasha clenched a determined fist. "It's not like it's Naraku all over again."

Kagome shook her head, jaw muscle twitching. "InuYasha, do you have even one brain cell in that thick head of yours? There's gotta be a reason they're so lively lately. They haven't been this bad since Naraku vanished to Mt. Hakurei." 

  
InuYasha sniffed and laid down on his side. "Feh. Doesn't matter to me! I'd rather fight first and ask questions later. Less people die that way." Kagome rolled her eyes at his dismissal.

Kaelie swallowed her food, "He does have a good point Kagome. Why does the reason matter? As long as the demons don't get the chance to hurt anyone?" She sat her bowl of rice down in front of her. "Seems logical to me." 

Kagome sighed, placing a hand over her face, "You two are way too alike…It's almost scary." 

InuYasha and Kaelie shrugged in unison.

  
They finished dinner, and settled in for the night. Everyone in the hut fell fast asleep, exhausted from the long day. 

Except Kaelie, who lay awake on her futon watching the smoke from the dying fire swirl up to the ceiling and dissipate. 

Rin snored softly on the mat next to her. They had become fast friends in the time Kaelie had been staying with Kagome. The younger girl had since chosen to stay with her in Kagome and InuYasha's house rather than with Kaede. 

Kaelie didn't mind. She liked Rin, they had fun together. 

Kaelie stretched, and doing her best not to disturb anyone, got up. She stepped outside, letting the bamboo covering flap gently behind her. She leaned against the side of the house and gazed up at the full moon. 

Kaelie exhaled deeply through her lips. In the midst of everything, and recovering after being sick, time had flown by. The weather was getting much warmer than when she first arrived. It was probably well into May now. It seemed like only yesterday she had fallen into that hollow under Bokusenō. 

It felt like she was on the moon, someplace so out of reach and foreign. She was having a great time visiting Kagome but, maybe it was time for her to try and return to the modern era where she belonged. 

Wispy clouds passed over the moon, she stayed for a while, admiring them. She yawned and stretched, slipping back inside the house and into her futon. Pulling the blanket up around her face and snuggling next to Rin. 

Tomorrow she would ask for them to take her back to that dumb tree. To hell with waiting on Sesshomaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again! Thank you so much for the kudos so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think! 💜
> 
> If you want to see more from me about these two (art or otherwise) I'm paopugummi on that blue bird app! <3


	4. The Killing Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to share this amazing art by @laweyD on Twitter of Sesshomaru and Kaelie!  
> https://twitter.com/Paopugummi/status/1320716699549769730?s=19 
> 
> As well as this amazing scene by @qiliin that corresponds to this chapter :3c  
> https://twitter.com/Paopugummi/status/1320785919591460868?s=19

"Thank you for everything." She hugged Kaede around the neck, bidding her goodbye once she was packed and changed for the journey. She was wearing the same clothes she'd arrived in. Insisting on returning to the modern era in them instead of period clothes.

"It was nice having ye, my girl. I hope you make it back home." Kaede patted her back. 

When she turned to Rin, the younger girl was already crying. She immediately flung her arms around Kaelie, squeezing as tight as she could. Kaelie returned the hug. 

Rin released her and Kaelie squeezed Rin's hands, smiling tenderly. "It was great to meet you Rin. Take care." Rin smiled and nodded. 

"I'll miss you." 

  
Sango and Miroku were waiting outside with Kagome and InuYasha, discussing something. They smiled when she stepped up to them. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you Lady Kaelie. I daresay we are going to feel your absence. I know the girls will at least." Miroku smiled at her, and then down at the twins who were strapped to Kaelie's legs. She knelt down to them, extracting Kin'u and Gyo from her legs. She hugged them both. 

"You too be good while I'm gone, and keep an eye on your brother. He's going to need big, strong sisters to protect him." Both girls nodded profusely and wrapped their arms around Kaelie's neck. They released her and went back to their parents' side, each taking one of their fingers in hand.

Kaelie straightened and Sango pulled her into a hug, before pressing the bō staff into her hands. "Here you can have this. Just in case InuYasha can't handle everything." She winked at Kaelie. 

"Oh, thanks." Kaelie stuttered and grasped the staff in one hand. 

"Hey! What was that?" InuYasha shook his fist at Sango and she gave him a coy smile. 

"C'mon InuYasha. Just let it go." Kagome grabbed him by the sleeve, and dragged him along. 

Kaelie waved at them and followed after Kagome and InuYasha. When they were a bit down the road, she looked back over her shoulder at the village one last time. She swallowed her sorrow, she knew this would be the last time she would see it. 

*

That evening they passed through a small dismal village. The homes still standing were held together with pieces of debris, others seemed to have been demolished. The crop fields lay barren and torn by large gouges in the earth.

Kagome stopped and asked one of the passing villagers what had happened. 

The villager's face dropped as they retold the story of a dragon who had been plaguing their fields and village, destroying their crops and homes with strong gusts of wind. 

InuYasha was thrilled at this prospect. 

"Well Kaelie, you're finally going to get to see us in action. Point me in the direction of this dragon." He smirked at the villager. 

The villager was a little taken aback by InuYasha's tenacity, holding their hands up.

"InuYasha…" Kagome began, admonishing him. The villager spoke up, interrupting her. 

"Uhh well you see, we don't know where it comes from or why. It just appears sometimes out of nowhere and wreaks havoc on our small town." He folded his hands in prayer, "Please, if you can do something we would be eternally grateful. If the beast continues to destroy our crops we won't survive." Kaelie felt sorry for him, the poor guy looked exhausted. 

InuYasha was staring hard at Kagome, his ears perked, and eyes begging to stay. Kagome placed a hand on her cheek, giving in to that look. "I guess we can stay the night and see if anything comes up?" 

"Are you guys sure about this?" Kaelie toyed with her fingers a little bit. Nervous about being in the presence of a dragon. A literal dragon. 

"You got me! You'll be fine." InuYasha placed both hands on his hips, hubris emanating from his entire body. Kagome sighed and shrugged at Kaelie. 

"He gets like this sometimes, it's best just to see it through. Plus at least we get to help these poor people out. Any other time InuYasha would hate to be held up." Kagome whispered at Kaelie, eyeing InuYasha. 

"Feh, it just so happens that I'm feeling generous tonight." InuYasha stomped off, the girls following reluctantly after him. 

  
Kaelie was astonished that Kagome and InuYasha worked so well together. _Opposites attract I guess. Plus InuYasha is pretty cute, so I can't blame her there._ Kaelie thought as they set up camp for the night. The night felt strange somehow, the wind rolling across the plain all wrong. It put Kaelie on edge. 

The moon crept across the horizon, calling Kagome and Kaelie into deep sleep. InuYasha insisted on staying awake, guarding them and waiting for the dragon to appear. 

The wind shook Kaelie awake. A great roaring sound pressing over them like a train rushing by. It threatened to crush them with its force. Bringing with it debris from trees and whatever else it had destroyed. InuYasha stood over them shielding most of their bodies from flying detritus. Kagome and Kaelie ducked their heads into Inuyasha, and braced themselves against him less they would be pulled into the spiral of winds. 

InuYasha stood, drawing Tessaiga from its sheath. "It's going to take out the village again! You two stay here, I'll take care of this." And then took off toward the village, carrying Tessaiga over one shoulder. The enormous whirlwind kept going, destroying several houses in its wake. 

Kaelie's heart thudded in her chest, her ears still roaring from the wind. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows from beneath some tree limbs, hurriedly strapping them across her body. 

"Despite what he may say, I'm going to help InuYasha, you can stay here if you want." She looked back at Kaelie. "I understand if you're scared." 

Kaelie's wide eyes drifted over Kagome's face and she gulped. "No, I-I want to go with you. I don't want to be alone." 

Kagome smiled and nodded. Kaelie grabbed her staff just in case, _what can I do with this against a dragon?_ She gripped it in her hand. She wasn't sure, but maybe it would come in handy. 

Kaelie followed closely behind Kagome as they raced toward the village. Kagome motioned for Kaelie to hide behind one of the houses still intact. She had her bow at the ready, pulling an arrow from the quiver and held a hand up to Kaelie for her to stay there. 

InuYasha was just ahead of them in a stand-off with the turbulent winds. "Hey dragon! What makes you so special that you think you can destroy whatever you like?" He baited.

The tornado churned in one spot and then sped back toward InuYasha.

"Heh, I was hoping you'd put up a fight! Take this!" InuYasha swung Tessaiga, air currents shot from it butting up against the whirlwind. The force of the blow pushed it back several feet into another house. 

"InuYasha be careful! There are still people in those houses!" Kagome yelled, rushing over to one of them and helping to pull out the inhabitants. The remaining villagers fled from their homes, in an effort to get as far from the carnage as possible. 

Kaelie tightened her grip on her staff, peeking around the frame of the house she was hidden behind. She could feel her legs shaking beneath her. 

The tornado slowed, winds dissipating outward to reveal the dragon. It was both beautiful and terrifying. With scales the color of a clear summer sky that shimmered in the moonlight. A mane of pure silver billowed down its back, flowing out and swirling like clouds. It gripped onto the rubble of the home it had just destroyed, hackles raised. A guttural growl left its mouth in the form of speech.

"Do not interfere, _boy_. You have no idea who you battle." The dragon hissed a low warning at InuYasha, baring its fangs.

InuYasha chuckled, standing up with one hand on his hip. 

"Yeah? Well, I don't care who you are. It's my job to get in the way when monsters like you terrorize humans!" InuYasha pointed Tessaiga at the dragon, before charging toward it. He swung again, the same wind currents threatening to engulf the dragon in its entirety. 

Just before it landed, the dragon spun up into the air, pulling InuYasha's attack into a brilliant spiral using it as momentum. 

A laugh sounded high above them, "Foolish whelp, I am the Wind, your Tessaiga has no effect on me." It bellowed before barreling toward InuYasha, giving him barely any time to dodge out of the way. 

As the dragon passed it spun causing wind currents to gust from its body like slashes from a blade. They sliced into InuYasha, even as he shielded himself with Tessaiga. Blood arcing out from the wounds. 

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted, rushing toward her husband. 

InuYasha looked back at Kagome, "Stay back Kagome! It's going to take a little more than that to get rid of me! I'm fine." He smirked and turned, jumping on top of one of the houses. The dragon rounded on him once more. Inuyasha widened his stance, both hands gripping Tessaiga’s hilt. Something shimmered up the blade, covering it in green crystal. “Fine, if the Wind Scar won’t work, try this on for size!” InuYasha bellowed and swung his blade at the dragon’s whirlwind when it neared, shards flew out from Tessaiga and into the dragon’s winds. Another grating laugh sounded from within as the dragon kept on, flying right at InuYasha. 

He jumped from the rooftop, straight at his foe, the dragon curved upward, the same blades of wind arcing out from its body, now accompanied by the same shards it had just absorbed. InuYasha sliced at them with Tessaiga, but the winds caught him again, cutting into his body deeply, and knocking him to the ground. 

The dragon swerved, aiming straight for InuYasha once more. Jumping to his feet, InuYasha braced Tessaiga between himself and the dragon just as its mouth closed around him, dragging him up into the air with it. 

Kaelie covered her mouth with one hand, sheltering behind the side of the house a little more, eyes wide. 

The dragon flung its head, sending InuYasha crashing to the ground below. Kagome shouted again, rushing to his side as InuYasha struggled to his feet. 

Kagome knelt beside him, bracing her arms around his shoulders. She said something to him before knocking one of her arrows to her bow, aiming it expertly at the dragon as it swooped toward them to unleash another attack. 

Kagome released her arrow, a bright pink light surrounding it. It surged toward its target as a great comet. The arrow lanced into the dragon's chest, piercing its flesh deeply. The beast roared in pain, twisting away and up into the sky once more. 

Kaelie gripped the corner of the house, heart pounding against her ribcage. InuYasha staggered to his feet much to Kagome's dismay. He hauled Tessaiga from the ground, preparing for the dragon as it looped back around, snarling in pain and rage. InuYasha bellowed back, leaping toward the dragon with Tessaiga brandished above his head.

“InuYasha! No!” Kagome shouted.

The two collided, gale force winds and sparks exploding all around them taking trees and roofs of houses with it. Kagome was blown back from the intensity right at Kaelie. Without hesitation, Kaelie threw herself toward Kagome, attempting to break her cousin's fall. 

She managed to wrap her arms around Kagome before they were slammed against the ground. Breath yanked from her lungs. They rolled a few feet before the winds relented. 

They lay there a few moments, just catching their breath. "Kagome... are you... okay?" Kaelie wheezed, as she pulled herself up into a shaky seated position. Kagome sat up slowly and turned toward Kaelie holding the side of her head. Blood poured from a gash just above her temple.

"Yeah I think so. Just hit my head. Are you–?" Kagome stopped mid-sentence, her eyes growing wide. She stared at Kaelie's neck. 

"What? What is it?" Kaelie coughed and followed Kagome's eyes, glancing down at her necklace. It was glowing, a dark inky purple and rose off her skin. "What the–?" She lifted her hand to touch the necklace but Kagome grabbed her hand. 

"Don't touch it." Kagome warned. 

The necklace pulsed, its light growing brighter and encompassing Kaelie's body completely. She was jerked from the ground, suspended in midair by an unseen force.

It felt like claws were wrapped around her ribcage, compressing her lungs, making it unbearable to pull air in or make any sound at all. Completely immobilized by the power coursing through her. She looked down at her cousin, a look of true terror washed over Kagome's face that was no doubt matched by her own. 

Kaelie mouthed the words _Help me b_ efore she was dragged toward the spot where InuYasha and the dragon had collided. She looked down, and saw InuYasha's body buried beneath the rubble covered in blood. His arm bent at a terrible angle, and Tessaiga still clenched tightly in his fist. 

She tried pulling on the necklace. Had to get rid of it. With each tug came a shockwave of pain that jolted through her body. It was like a tether had connected it to her spine. It pulsed again, shoving her hands away and locking them to her sides as she was pulled toward the body of the dragon. 

Tears poured over her cheeks, but still no sound left her. A pale yellow light emanated from the dragon's body below. Tendrils of purple light wisped off Kaelie, wrapping around the writhing spirit of the dragon. The necklace pulled the light into itself, devouring it. Kaelie turned her head, slamming her eyes shut as the light around her grew blindingly bright. 

The dragon's spirit disappeared. Swallowed up by the necklace. There was a fizzle of energy and the light from the necklace disappeared. Dropping Kaelie back to the ground. She lay on her back heaving gulping breaths before rolling over and vomiting. The sound of footsteps raced over and Kagome's face came into view. 

"Kaelie, oh my god, are you okay? What just happened? What was that?" She was touching various places on Kaelie's body, making sure she was okay. 

"I don't… I don't know… I think I’m okay, but, Kagome. InuYasha, he's hurt…" Kaelie heaved between breaths, wiping her mouth with the back of her shaking hand. She pointed behind Kagome to where his body lay. Kagome shot up and ran over to InuYasha. Moving the debris that covered him.

"InuYasha, can you hear me?" Raw emotion curdled in her throat as she checked her husband's vitals. "Oh no, InuYasha, please stay with me.. _._ " 

Kaelie hauled body to her feet and stumbled over. 

"Kagome… is he?" Kaelie swallowed, unable to form the words. 

"His heart is still beating but it's very faint. He's lost so much blood." Kagome shakily removed InuYasha's suikan and undershirt, trying to get a better look at his wounds. 

The remaining villagers wandered back to the village now that the fight was over. Many of them rushed over to the houses destroyed by the dragon, calling for any survivors. Kaelie looked around helplessly. "Kagome, what can I do?" 

"I need some water, cloth and bandages. I brought supplies with us just in case but it's back at our camp. I don't even know if they're still there…" Kagome pressed her hands to one of the deeper cuts across InuYasha's abdomen attempting to stop the bleeding. 

"I'll go check." Kaelie hurried off as fast as her legs would take her. Her muscles felt like Jell-O, barely holding her own weight. 

She made it back to their camp and dug through the debris piled over their things. She managed to find the first aid supplies Kagome had packed, gathered as much of it as she could into her arms, and quickly headed back toward the village. 

The townsfolk had already gathered around Kagome and InuYasha. Kaelie pushed through the crowd and handed the bandages to her cousin. 

InuYasha blinked, his eyelids drooping open. His eyes shifted languidly from Kagome to Kaelie. The usual bright golden color had dulled significantly. He smirked. 

"I got the bastard, didn't I…?" He coughed, wet and deep. 

"Shhh...Yes, you did. But you're badly wounded InuYasha." Kagome worried. She pressed a cloth into the deepest laceration across his stomach and abdomen. The blood soaked the cloth instantly. InuYasha gritted his teeth, growling and hissing at the pressure. Kaelie sank to her knees on the other side of him. 

One of the townsfolk stepped forward with more cloth and a pale of clean water. 

"Here Priestess, take these. Is there anything else we can do to help him?" He sat a lantern near them so she could better see InuYasha's injuries.

She looked up at the older man, eyebrows knitted together with sorrow and worry. "Thank you for your kindness. I'm so sorry for everyone you've lost tonight, but please if you can spare a room for us. I would be forever grateful." She pleaded. 

"I'll see to it myself." The older man bowed, before rushing off to prepare a place for them. 

With the lantern light illuminating more of InuYasha's body, Kaelie could see just how bad InuYasha’s wounds were. There was so much blood pooled around him that Kaelie's stomach flip flopped. She swallowed, trying to dismiss the bile at the back of her throat.

Kaelie covered Kagome's hands with her own, helping apply pressure to InuYasha's wound. He didn’t protest this time, already passed out. She smiled softly at her cousin, "Here let me help. I can apply pressure while you tend his other wounds. " 

Kagome nodded, tears rolling over her cheeks. She inhaled deeply, exhaled shakily. Regrounding herself. Then set to work cleaning and wrapping his injuries. 

Kaelie pressed firmly against InuYasha's abdomen watching Kagome closely. She expertly bandaged and treated each wound with utmost care. Kagome reset Inuyasha's arm with a quick snap, which made Kaelie's head swim. 

Kaelie soon had to change out the soiled cloth for a new one. Thankfully the blood was beginning to slow. She exhaled, her head dropping forward in relief. 

She removed her hands when Kagome was ready to sew up his abdomen. The bleeding had mostly stopped and surprisingly it appeared that his wound was already healing. 

"Thank goodness he's hanyō. If he wasn't… he probably wouldn't have survived..." Dread touched the edges of her voice. "This isn't the first time I've sewn him up like this." Kagome said quietly. She clipped the string and covered the laceration with gauze. "Help me sit him up." They lifted him into a sitting position, Kagome quickly wrapping his torso and chest with the remaining bandages. 

She placed his arm in a makeshift sling with one of the larger cloths. "There, that should do for now."

The man returned, informing them that the room was ready. Kagome nodded and with Kaelie's help they heaved InuYasha to his feet, bracing him between them. 

  
They got him into the room and laid out on a futon. Kagome thanked the villager profusely. Promising to assist them with cleanup in the morning once she was sure InuYasha was stable. 

Kaelie stared blankly down at her hands. Blood smeared the bandages covering her blisters. She slowly began unraveling them, revealing the skin beneath. Blood had seeped through, coloring her fingers dark red. 

She swallowed and dipped them in the new bucket of water the man had left for them. She scrubbed her fingers trying to wash away the stains. Her shoulders shook. 

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Kaelie. If I had known... ugh I should have known this would happen." Kagome's voice was lanced with emotion. Kaelie hugged her back, seeing that her cousin was clearly shaken too. 

They parted and turned to the bucket of water, washing their hands. Kagome glanced at Kaelie. 

"Has… your necklace ever done anything like that before?" Her lips pressed into a hard line, eyebrows drawn together. "I've never seen anything like it..." 

Kaelie exhaled and stared at her hands. "No, never. I don't know what happened but it ate that dragon's soul, I think." Kaelie shook her head and gripped the crescent pendant of her necklace in one hand. "I tried to take it off but.. it felt attached to me somehow. It hurt." She wet her lips, eyes glossy. "Kagome, what's happening?" 

Kagome placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. "I don't know but as soon as InuYasha is better we are going to find out. I promise." 

*

InuYasha slept for two days after that night. Once he was awake, he acted as if he had not been close to death at all. Most of his injuries had healed completely, except the large laceration across his stomach and chest, but he was certain that one more day of rest and he'd be ready to go. Kagome, however, was not convinced. 

Kaelie left the two alone, taking the bucket with her to get some water from a nearby stream. 

The villagers pointed her in the direction of the river they used, promising that the water was clear and exceptionally clean. It streamed directly from a waterfall not too far from the village. 

Kaelie found it with little difficulty and knelt, scooping some water into her palms. She splashed it on her face, it was incredibly cold but refreshing all the same. 

The edges of her dress still had remnant's of InuYasha's blood. She dipped what she could of the dress in the water, scrubbing at the spots she'd missed. Despite her efforts, the stains remained so she gave up and sat back on her heels.

She worried a hand through her hair and down her face. The events of the battle replayed in her mind. She rubbed her eyes attempting to expel the visions. 

_Man, Kagome wasn't kidding. This is rough._ She rubbed the back of her neck, trying to loosen her tensed muscles. Kaelie exhaled, dipping the bucket into the stream. She was exhausted, too scared and shaken to sleep well after everything that had happened. 

She splashed water on her face a few more times before making her way back through the forest toward the village. Water sloshing in the bucket as she walked. Just before she broke through the trees, a voice called a name that made her stop cold.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru! I've found the beast, but alas it appears to have been slain before our arrival. Very curious!" Croaked the high pitched voice. 

_Are you kidding me? Of all places?_ She gulped, inching closer to the edge of the forest, peeking around a tree, trying to get a glimpse of them. She waited. 

In one single breath, all of the normal animal rustling noises and bird calls halted. It was so quiet, too quiet. The hairs on the back of Kaelie’s neck prickled as a figure stepped out from the trees and into view. 

The being standing just a few feet away imbued power so strong, even a human, like herself could feel it seeping from every pore. As he moved toward the dragon's body, Kaelie leaned against a tree, trying to get a closer look. She swallowed again over the lump in her throat. 

" _Jaken_ . . Why did you bring me here if the beast was already dead? I have no use for worthless vermin." His voice was like a winter stream, icy and quiet, sending a shiver down her spine. 

Kaelie saw movement just in front of Sesshomaru's feet, a small creature bowing profusely. "Ah y-yes milord, my apologies!" It stammered. _That must be Jaken._

Kaelie remained still, unsure of what to do. If she were to step from the forest, he would notice her. Seeing as she was currently spying on them, that probably wouldn't be a good idea. The winds picked up, rustling her hair in the direction of the dragon’s body. 

In the time it took for her to blink once, Sesshomaru was before her. The shock of his movement made her gasp and tumble backwards landing on the ground. The bucket clattered at her feet sloshing water everywhere. He looked down his nose at her, golden eyes glowing. 

Kaelie gawked up at him. Heart pounding in her ears. She had to crane her neck to look up at him. He was nearly a foot taller than she was. Her eyes flitted over his features, a little dumbstruck, at his beauty. She closed her mouth, trying not to look like a gaping idiot as he glared ferociously down his nose at her.

His intense scrutiny made it hard for her to think clearly. He made her feel like the scum on his shoes and if she wasn't so damned afraid, it would piss her off. 

He continued glaring down at her coldly. His clothes and long hair billowed in the soft wind. "Who are you?" It was a command, and Kaelie wondered what would happen if she ignored the harsh tone in his voice. She moved slowly and pulled herself up to her feet, she kept her eyes on him, afraid of what he might do if she looked away or made any sudden movements. 

"I-I'm Kaelie, u-um Kagome's cousin." She barely got the words out, but hoped that by mentioning Kagome, it might stop him from killing her quicker. Sesshomaru gave her a nasty look. 

She exhaled clenching and unclenching her fists slowly. She couldn't look away from him. Her mind screamed at her to run as far and as fast as she could. But her body was frozen. Like small prey caught in a snare. Unable to run before it was devoured. 

Sesshomaru remained silent after her response, then turned on his heel to leave. 

She wasn’t sure what possessed her to move toward him, reflexively reaching out to stop him. "H-hey! Wait a minute!" 

Her fingertips barely brushed the softness of his pelt. Sesshomaru whipped around. A clawed hand wrapping around her neck before she could even register that she had touched him. He held her at arm's length, her toes barely grazing the grass below. She tugged at his fingers, desperately trying to get some air. He only tightened his hold. 

Despite her panic, she saw Sesshomaru's eyes narrow and flick over his shoulder toward the village. 

"Sesshomaru?! Oh my god, Kaelie!” Kagome shouted, racing toward them. “Brother, let her go!"

Sesshomaru released his grip, dropping Kaelie to the ground. She coughed, gasping for air through her nearly crushed windpipe.

 _It hurts_. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

"Touch me again and I will not hesitate to kill you." He said blandly. Golden eyes lidded dully. 

Kaelie swallowed hard trying to banish the underlying panic left from his assault. Fingers reflexively rubbed her throat. He turned again moving with elegance toward Kagome. After a few strained minutes of coughing, Kaelie regained her composure, and stood, body shaking.

Thank the gods Kagome had been there to stop him. She held her neck, trying to rub away the pain from his grip.

"W-wait!" she wheezed, her throat tensing painfully around the words. She coughed again. 

The little green gremlin faced her as he followed after his master. Jumping up and down in outrage. "Lord Sesshomaru waits for no one! You good for nothing heathen. How dare you, show some respect!" He called back, enraged at her for asking them to wait. Jaken brandished his staff at her.

" _Jaken_ … shut up or I will kill you." Sesshomaru breathed over his shoulder. Jaken clammed up immediately. 

Kaelie gathered the now empty bucket and her staff and stumbled toward Kagome. She sidled up to her, taking a wide berth around Sesshomaru. He glowered when she came into view again, eyes narrowing derisively. 

Kagome wrapped an arm around Kaelie, "Are you alright?" She inspected her neck a moment before glaring up at her brother-in-law. She put herself between Kaelie and Sesshomaru, pointing a finger in his face.

"How dare you do that to my cousin Sesshomaru! You've got a lot of nerve, you know." She scolded. Sesshomaru made no notion of apology or remorse for what he'd done. Staring at Kagome apathetically. 

"Where is my _brother_? Is he so weak that he could not handle a mere dragon? I can smell his blood all over." A smirk played at the edges of his lips. 

"InuYasha risked his life to save this village and defeated that dragon. Don't insult him! He almost died." Kagome fumed, fire sparking in her eyes. She slammed her hands on her hips. Clearly, Sesshomaru had not changed in his absence. 

Sesshomaru chuckled softly, " _Pathetic_." 

Kagome shot a look at Jaken who was snickering. He piped down and coughed behind his sleeve. She leveled her gaze at Sesshomaru again, "You are impossible. What are you doing here anyway?" 

Sesshomaru returned her spite with narrowed eyes. "I have no reason to explain myself to you." He turned from them. "Come Jaken, we are leaving. There is no further need for us here." He sauntered toward the treeline. 

Kaelie gestured between Sesshomaru and Kagome, her expression strained. _Please say something to him!_ She was too scared to do it herself and hoped that Kagome would take the hint. It was obvious Sesshomaru hated her. 

Kagome pressed her fingertips to her forehead. She really didn't want to do this right after he attacked Kaelie, but with InuYasha injured she didn't have much of a choice. "Ah Sesshomaru, wait." Kagome called after him softly, knowing he would hear her. 

He paused and faced them again, but only slightly. As if he needed to deem her next words to him worthy of pause.

"My cousin actually needs your help—" Kagome started.

"What could be so important for you to waste Lord Sesshomaru's precious time?! Hmm? Insolent girl!" Jaken spat at her, immediately interrupting. 

" _Jaken._ " Sesshomaru warned. The imp folded in on himself, peeking up at Sesshomaru from behind his two headed staff. 

"Sorry milord." He withered. 

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Jaken before continuing. 

"You see, my cousin is from the modern era, which I'm sure you already guessed. She was brought here by a mirror, below a tree named Bokusenō." She glanced at Kaelie, who nodded. 

"He told her to find you, so he could explain why she was brought here and let her return to the modern era. Seeing as it wasn’t likely for you to visit Rin for quite some time, we were on our way there when this village asked for our help..." She frowned. 

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, his expression falling flat. 

_What kind of person is this guy?_ Kaelie looked down at the ground, avoiding his eyes when they focused on her as Kagome retold what had happened after InuYasha had defeated the dragon. Kaelie looked up, heart pounding at the mention of her necklace coming alive. 

She gave the moon pendant a compulsory squeeze. 

Sesshomaru's golden eyes were still trained on her. She frowned, feeling emboldened suddenly and met his gaze.

"So with InuYasha injured, we can't take her back to Bokusenō. I just don't think this should wait. We kind of lucked out now that you showed up here." Kagome laughed lightly. His eyes were half lidded again, he looked bored by what Kagome was telling him. 

Sesshomaru turned from her again. 

Jaken shook his head. "I don't see why we should involve ourselves with this human, Lord Sesshomaru." He gave the girls a dirty look. "We've helped them enough, after Naraku." 

"Have her ready to depart by sundown. I refuse to wait longer than that." Sesshomaru said quietly. 

Jaken sputtered, turning toward his master. "Whaaat?! But Milord?! Why?" He waved his arms as Sesshomaru left him. 

Kagome was a little surprised by his agreement to take Kaelie back too. "Ah, thank you brother. I really appreciate this!" Jaken looked as if he might explode, but reined himself in when Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, eyes narrowing threateningly. 

Jaken wanted to yell in disbelief. He could not fathom why Lord Sesshomaru was going along with this! But he enjoyed living more than questioning his master, so he piped down and trotted along behind. 

*

InuYasha was furious when they returned to the room. Aware of Sesshomaru's presence near the village and already trying to crawl out of the room ready to fight him. Kagome forced Inuyasha to sit down. 

"InuYasha, Sesshomaru is already gone, there's no need for this. Please sit down and rest." She pressed down on his shoulders. 

"You tell that no good son of bitch that he can come here and face me! I'll take him down." InuYasha shook his fist in the air. He dropped back to the floor, in a cross legged position with a huff, the exhaustion from exerting himself clearly draining him. 

Kagome sighed wearily and went back to helping Kaelie pack a makeshift satchel. 

"Don't let your guard down Kaelie. Sesshomaru is capable of anything and he won't hesitate to kill you if he sees fit." Kagome placed some of the onigiri they'd packed for the trip inside the bag. 

"Yeah, I know..." She touched her neck, it was already stiff and sore from where he had choked her. 

Kagome tsk'd, inspecting it once more. "I don't know what made him do that. I'm sorry that I didn't catch him in time." She frowned.

"It's alright, it was my fault I guess. I touched his fur thing." Kaelie croaked and swallowed, staring down at her fingers.

A look of shocked indignation came over her cousin's face, "What? That's all? Ugh!" She jammed the remaining supplies into the small pack until it was nearly bursting.

InuYasha crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "Told ya, he's a bastard." He relaxed back against the wall. Finally settling down, his breathing still slightly labored.

Kagome huffed and placed a hand on Kaelie's shoulder. "Just be careful and keep your distance. If you do that, you'll be fine." Kaelie nodded, fidgeting with her fingers a little.

Kagome smiled softly and pushed a bundle of clothing into Kaelie's hands. "Well, anyway...Go on, try these on. We're about the same size so they should fit. I brought them so you could take them back to mama. But since the ones you came here in were ruined, I thought you could just wear these instead. They're at least not covered in blood." 

Kaelie stood and moved to the other side of the room to change. The skirt and undershirt Kagome had given her fit alright, albeit a little big. The pastel pink sweater was larger, but comfortable. 

"Oh good, I’m so glad they fit! This way, at least mama will know you've seen me and hopefully that will help this whole situation."

Kaelie nodded, rolling up the sleeves of the sweater. _Yeah if I make it back in one piece._ Despite all the things Rin had told her about Sesshomaru, she was beginning to doubt that this would end well. She placed her soiled dress into the satchel before Kagome tied it shut.

  
The sun flickered between the doorway and the reed covering, signaling it was time for Kaelie to meet with Jaken and Sesshomaru. She swallowed thickly, throat still aching from earlier. “I don’t know… maybe I should stay here, until InuYasha is better. We can go back to the tree together.” 

Kagome shook her head. “It will still be quite some time before InuYasha is better and Sesshomaru was the one you were supposed to find anyway, right? This is your best chance to get back to the modern era. I can feel it.” 

InuYasha crossed his arms, “Keh, as much as I hate to admit it...Kagome’s right. That bastard is your best chance at getting out of here. Especially if Bokusenō wanted you to bring _him_ back.” 

Kaelie hugged herself, nodding reluctantly, “I guess you’re right…” She hated it and was terrified to go with Sesshomaru on her own. 

The sun began to dip below the tree line. Time was running out. So with a sigh, Kaelie knelt next to InuYasha, hugging him goodbye. He hissed when she squeezed a little too hard. 

"Hey watch it!" He barked. Kagome and Kaelie giggled. "It's not funny, I'm hurt over here!" He berated.

Kaelie covered her laugh with her fingers. "Sorry, sorry. I thought you said you were completely healed just this morning." She teased. Her laughter trailed off. "Thank you again, InuYasha. " Kaelie smiled softly. She was going to miss him. 

InuYasha blushed profusely. "Y-yeah don't mention it." He looked away from her smile, crossing his arms again, clearly embarrassed by her gratitude. "Just don't die." 

"I'll do my best." _No promises._ If she made it out of here alive traveling with Sesshomaru, she could believe in miracles. She slipped her boots on, grabbed her staff again, and shouldered the satchel. Kagome accompanied Kaelie outside, warning InuYasha not to move while she was gone. He begrudgingly agreed. 

They walked next to each other, a comfortable silence falling over them. This was it. Tears collected at the edges of her eyes, her nose stinging with the effort of holding them back. 

She turned her head to look at Kagome and saw that her cousin was crying too. Reaching out, she laced her fingers with Kagome's, and squeezed reassuringly. No doubt, Kagome was thinking the same thing she was. She smiled over at Kaelie, softhearted and gentle, squeezing back gently. 

No words needed to be said, they both knew this was goodbye. So they enjoyed the last few moments of each other's company. 

*

Jaken was waiting for them. Clearly agitated about having to fetch Kaelie. Kagome and Kaelie hugged each other for several minutes. Both coming out of the hug teary eyed and smiling.

"It was great getting to see you again Kagome." Kaelie hugged her cousin one more time. 

Kagome squeezed back, "You too. Tell Mom, Sōta, and Grandpa, I miss them and I love them so much." They broke apart again when Jaken cleared his throat. 

Kagome scowled at Jaken and knelt to his level. "Listen, tell that brother-in-law of mine that if he harms one hair on Kaelie's head again, I'll purify his ass so fast he won't know what hit him." Kagome glowered at him, her face darkening. 

Jaken cowered before her, gulping. 

"Kagome you're actually, really scary." Kaelie said and laughed when Kagome popped back to her regular self. A coy smile spreading her lips.

"You think so?" They both laughed together and hugged one last time. Jaken hurried off into the forest, done waiting for the foolish human girls. Kaelie waved goodbye to Kagome, blinking back tears again. She sniffed, took a deep breath, and stepped into the forest tailing Jaken. 

*

When they arrived, Sesshomaru was standing next to a large two headed beast, an adorned saddle strapped to its large, scaly back. It stared at her with four large, yellow eyes. _This must be Ah-Un_. Which Rin had described to her during one of her previous retellings. The beast wasn't something you easily forget. 

"We have returned milord. I have a message from your sis—ah—the Priestess girl." Jaken cleared his throat, opening his mouth to repeat the threat Kagome had sent with him. 

"No need." Sesshomaru muttered and turned away from them, making his way through the forest. Kaelie lifted an eyebrow at him. _Jeez, what an asshole._ Any pretense she had about Sesshomaru being nice immediately flew out the window. Had Rin really traveled for several years with him? And liked him? It was hard for Kaelie to believe.

Ah-Un approached her, snuffling her shirt through its muzzles. Kaelie took a hesitant step back. Jaken stepped past, clutching Ah-Un's reins in one hand. 

"You smell like Rin." He chided, jerking A-Un's reins, making the yōkai face forward and traipse along behind him. "Rin's not with her, you big oaf. Stop wasting Lord Sesshomaru's time." Jaken squinted at Kaelie over his shoulder. "We've already been delayed as it is." 

Kaelie clenched her fists, "If it's such an inconvenience to him, then why did he say yes?" 

"Isn't it obvious, stupid girl?!" But Jaken didn't elaborate further. He folded his arms and stuck his nose up in the air with a "Humph!"

Kaelie crossed her arms and frowned at the little green imp. 

This trip was going to go swimmingly. Seeing as she was with two jerks now. Kaelie hadn't decided if Ah-Un would make the list as well. Only time would tell. 

Maybe she _should_ have waited for InuYasha to get better. She would at least be in good company. 

*

Dark soon engulfed them, moonlight peaking above the trees in patches, lighting their way. Kaelie sighed and looked at Ah-Un who was silently walking beside her. Her legs and feet ached from the several hours they had been traveling. 

"Mind if I ride for a bit, A-Un?" Nodding at the saddle. She was half joking and didn’t expect for Ah-Un to actually agree. Ah-Un grunted and stopped, inclining one of its heads toward her in agreement. She exhaled, happy that A-Un was at least treating her with a little kindness, even though they didn't have to. 

She stuck one foot into the leather stirrup at Ah-Un’s side, ignoring the protests of Jaken, and half-hazardly swung her leg over Ah-Un's back, nearly toppling off of them. She heard Jaken snicker and glared daggers at him. 

Once righted, and smoothed her wild hair with a brief shake of her head. She rested her staff in front of her. Sesshomaru continued on, paying no mind to if they were following or not. Almost out of her line of sight. _Well, whatever. Ah-Un can keep up with him_ _and Jaken_ _is here too._ as much as she hated admitting it.

Ah-Un continued along behind Jaken again. Kaelie had to grip the sides of the saddle, not used to Ah-Un's swaying gate. 

A few more painstaking hours of silence passed and she was losing her patience. Not that she had many to start with. Kaelie groaned in irritation and leaned forward, burying her face in Ah's mane, it was softer than she expected, and took her mind off the snobbish yōkai walking in front of them, for the moment at least.

Kaelie sighed and blinked. Forcing her heavy eyelids open again as she sat up. When had she gotten so tired? She fisted her hands in Ah's mane gently. What better way to kill time than to sleep. Plus she hadn't slept well the past two nights anyway. Might as well give it a try.

Though she wasn't sure she trusted Sesshomaru or Jaken enough to pick her up if she fell off Ah-Un. A big yawn interrupted her thoughts, her body slumping forward a little. Maybe she would just close her eyes for a while. She leaned forward again, keeping a firm hold on Ah's mane so she wouldn't tumble out of the saddle. As soon as her eyes closed, she was out. 

*

Kaelie jerked awake, panic setting in as she found herself in a sea of black, before remembering that she was still riding on top of Ah-Un and had fallen asleep in Ah's mane. She stretched, wrenching the stiffness from her body. 

It was morning again. She blinked as sunlight flashed between the trees above her. One night down, at least two more to go.

Time passed relatively slowly, and she found herself idly braiding Ah-Un’s manes, to somehow lessen the boredom, despite Jaken's many protests. She mused to the dragon, about anything she could think of, unable to endure the silence any longer. 

When she called to Sesshomaru requesting to stop, the bloody damned yōkai kept walking and was ignoring her, and if that didn't piss her off more and more. Especially since she had to pee!

"Hey Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, Sesshomaruuuu...Hey Sesshomaru!" She continued repeating his name, watching as Jaken flinched every time she left out his master's honorific. Sesshomaru explicitly ignored her. Kaelie was impressed, he had quite the patience about him. Until...

"Hey Lord Bastard!"

Sesshomaru slowed only the tiniest bit. "What reason do you have to halt our progress?" The unsaid 'and get rid of you' was definitely implied.

Kaelie hopped from Ah-Un's saddle, "I need another quick break is all, we've been going non-stop for nearly two days!" She brushed off her legs, smoothing her skirt a bit. 

"Human—"

"Listen!" Kaelie announced, stomping her foot like a child on the verge of a temper tantrum. She heard a peep of indignance from Jaken but kept going. She was tired of being treated like this. "I have had it with this crap! Will you stop calling me 'human'? I have a name, you know!” Her hands fisted in front of her. “It's Kaelie! _Kay-Lee_! Get it right!"

Sesshomaru kept the same half lidded expression he always had, "It makes no difference to me, what you are called, _human_..."

"My name is Kaelie, you _asshole_!" She shrieked at him in outrage. Jaken made a strangled sound as the insult left her lips. 

"Cease or I will rip your lungs out." It was a near silent threat, but all the more dangerous for the lack of volume. Kaelie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, kill me if you want. I don't care! But I do have a name, and it's not just 'human'! Got that?" She spun on her heel and trundled off to do her business. 

When she returned, she was shocked to find that Sesshomaru was still in the same spot she'd left him. Kaelie returned his cold stare and climbed back in Ah-Un's saddle. Un had to give her a small boost with their head for leverage. Once she was situated once more, she crossed her arms over her chest and fixated a scowl at Sesshomaru again. 

He lifted his chin ever so slightly and turned away again. Not uttering another word to her. 

*

They had been traveling for hours...Hours!! And Lord Bastard, she _liked_ calling him that in her head now, had yet to let her stop to eat or even pee again. the tactic of saying his name again and again stopped working so she had to hop off Ah-Un quickly after their argument. Jaken would not shut up about how annoying she was and how terrible it was that he had to wait for her. She was so close to taking out her frustration and just walloping him a good one. Instead, she just kept telling herself one more day.

 _One. More. Day_.

*

The sun touched the tops of the trees, sinking gradually lower. Sesshomaru slowed, indicating they were stopping for the night. 

_Gods, finally._ She had worried she would have to sleep atop Ah-Un for a second night, though she wasn't certain the ground would be much better. _It can't be worse than risking falling off Ah-Un._ That she was sure of. 

Kaelie rested her head on Ah's neck as she stared into the fire that _she_ had made for herself. Rin hadn’t been kidding when she told Kaelie that Sesshomaru expected her to take care of herself. Not even Jaken was any help to her. 

Kaelie bit into one of the onigiri Kagome and she had prepared before her departure. They didn’t have a lot of provisions after fighting the dragon, but luckily they did have enough rice to make a few meals and she was thankful for that. 

She dreaded the thought of having to find berries, or fish and asking Sesshomaru permission to “halt their progress further”. She glared in Sesshomaru's direction but the only one left was a very disgruntled Jaken. 

She jumped up, looking around for any sign of Sesshomaru. 

"Hey! Where did he go?" Kaelie questioned Jaken, stomping over to him. 

Jaken folded his arms, "Where Lord Sesshomaru goes is none of your concern, girl. He will return by dawn." He sniffed indignantly at her. 

"You don't know, do you?" Kaelie smirked, resting her hands on her hips. Jaken started to sweat at her words and she chuckled. 

He jumped up, brandishing his staff at her, clearly flustered. "Now see here! I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru has a perfectly good reason for leaving us. He _will_ come back! Just go to sleep, you wretched girl!" 

Kaelie jabbed a finger in Jaken's face. "I hope you're right and he hasn't abandoned us! Or else _you'll_ be the one taking me back to Bokusenō!" 

She went back to Ah-Un, plopping down on the ground next to the beast. Making a big show of yawning and snuggling into Ah-Un's side. They continued sleeping, unbothered by the noise. She and Ah-Un were pretty well acquainted now, seeing as they were the only ones she had to talk to. Though, Kaelie was doing all the talking of course. 

Sesshomaru had basically ignored her since the beginning, outside of their little argument about her name. While Jaken, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy scoffing at her and making biting remarks about her any chance he could get. 

She was tired of the both of them, and staying upset over the two jerks was wearing her out. Yawning, for real this time, her eyes grew heavy. She settled back against Ah-Un, the deep rise and fall of their breath soothing her as she stared up at the night sky through the trees. The stars twinkled above them, flickering faintly against the velvet blue expanse. Her eyes slid closed, succumbing to exhaustion.

***

Jaken poked at the fire with his staff, grumbling under his breath about having to watch over an ungrateful human while Sesshomaru was off somewhere doing who knows what.

" _Jaken_." The tight tone of Sesshomaru's voice made the imp's heart jump to his throat. He quickly threw himself down before Sesshomaru. 

"I apologize milord! I did not know you would be returning so soon!" Jaken turned his head, _Curse this mouth of mine!_ He dared a glance up at his master and was not shocked at the cold glare that was fixated on him. Sweat pooled on his brow.

"Jaken, if you have grievance with this Sesshomaru's decision to cart the girl to Bokusenō, state it." 

Jaken wiped his forehead with his sleeve, training his eyes on a rock, avoiding eye contact with his master. "A-ah no Milord, I trust your decision was the correct one! Always!" He stammered. 

"Hn…" Sesshomaru turned away, giving one last order before disappearing into the trees once more. "Make sure the girl is ready by dawn then." 

***

"Get up!" Kaelie pulled her eyelids open as Jaken's raspy voice interrupted the wonderful dream she was having. A pair of small two-toed feet crossed in her direct line of vision and she lifted her face up from the ground, ignoring the trail of spit connected from her mouth to her hand. 

Jaken grimaced as if she'd done something distasteful. 

The sun was barely over the horizon, painting the skies with oranges, pinks, and blues. She yawned and stood, wobbling a bit. She was so tired. Sesshomaru was already walking ahead of them. Leaving Jaken to trot after him, grumbling the entire way. Lack of sleep was making her irritable, and keeping her in a rancid mood among other things that he did. She wished terribly for a bath and considered asking him to stop near some type of body of water that night so she could at least rinse off. As if he’d ever agree to that.

*

Over the course of the day, she stopped briefly to search the woods for any sign of things she could eat. Incredibly thankful for the foraging lessons that Kaede and Rin had taught her. 

She was still no good at catching or cooking fish though, so she didn't even waste her time trying. 

Sesshomaru and Jaken would be of no help, of course. Still refusing to call her by name. They chose instead to remain silent and not refer to her at all. 

Kaelie heaved a sigh as she dropped more berries and edible roughage into the knapsack she'd gotten from Kagome. Her stomach growled impatiently and she dropped her head between her shoulders. She only had a few more rice balls to last her a day or so if she rationed them. Thank goodness they were getting close. She didn’t necessarily recognize the area, but she certainly knew the berries she’d eaten before when Myōga-jii-san had helped her. She readily avoided those.

She leaned against her staff, taking a small bite of one of the rice balls. The staff had come in handy, turning out to be a great walking stick. She hadn’t a need for it otherwise. No monsters or demons seemed to be within miles of this place. 

She glanced around, noticing to her dismay that Sesshomaru and Jaken were nowhere to be seen. Kaelie slapped her cheeks to wake herself. _I can do this! Forget Lord Bastard, I don't need him._ But the false bravado soon deflated from her chest. Was she kidding herself? This whole journey revolved around one person. And he was the biggest asshole on the planet. 

It took a little bit, but she finally caught up to Jaken and Sesshomaru with the help of Ah-Un. 

Neither Jaken, nor Sesshomaru acknowledged her return. It was like she wasn't there at all. Kaelie could not believe that Rin put up with this. Though, Rin had been quite small when she had traveled with them. So maybe they treated her differently because of that. 

Kaelie patted Ah-Un's neck, grinding her teeth and fighting back angry tears. She didn't know how much longer she could take this. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That chapter was a doozy, but I hope you enjoyed it! I was so excited to get to write Sesshomaru in. . .also sorry for hurting InuYasha, he'll be fine. I promise! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it! See you next week~
> 
> If you want to see more from me about these two (art or otherwise) I'm paopugummi on that blue bird app! <3


	5. Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look at this amazing art of Sesshomaru and Kaelie by @eelbeats! https://twitter.com/Paopugummi/status/1353545818607857665?s=19
> 
> And some cover art by yours truly! https://twitter.com/Paopugummi/status/1324544928609931265?s=19
> 
> If you want to see more from me about these two (art or otherwise) I'm paopugummi on that blue bird app! <3

The sun was oppressive, scorching the back of Kaelie's neck and making sweat roll down her back. She removed the sweater from her shoulders and tied it about her waist to alleviate some of the heat. She was so close to just bashing her head in to maybe help kill the boredom. She sighed heavily… again. Hoping her constant show of aggravation would insight some reaction out of the silent yōkai ahead of her. It certainly worked on Jaken. 

Absolutely sick of watching Sesshomaru's backside, she trotted up beside him. Jaken looked appalled that she would dare walk next to his master. Kaelie cleared her throat behind her hand, "So, can you maybe get that stick out of your ass, so we can make some semblance of conversation? Because, you know, that's what people do on long trips through the middle of nowhere.”

Sesshoumaru gave the smallest of snorts, but she couldn't tell if it was in amusement or derision. "Your plebeian vocabulary leaves much to be desired. Thus, making conversation with you a waste of this Sesshomaru's time." He glanced at her, eyes shining with contempt.

Kaelie glared at him, cheeks puffing out a bit in frustration.   
  
"Fine then!" She squeaked, "I didn't want to talk to you either. _Especially_ , if you're gonna continue being an asshole!" She exclaimed, tossing her hands up. Kaelie crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at him as they walked.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and ignored her outburst. It seemed like he was willing her away from him with silence alone. 

Jaken sputtered, "Watch your mouth you insolent human girl! Who do you think you are, speaking to Lord Sesshomaru that way?!" 

Kaelie tsk'd at Jaken and rolled her eyes. "If he can be a rude ass to me, then there's no reason for me to be nice either! Dumb little gremlin." Jaken made a strangled gargle noise of outrage in reply. 

Sesshomaru spoke so low that Kaelie barely heard it. "You will think twice about the words you speak when you are lying at my feet in a pool of blood." He glanced over his shoulder, his golden eyes narrowing menacingly. 

Jaken nodded, agreeing with his master, before sticking his nose up in the air and walking past her, keeping just behind Sesshomaru's heels. Kaelie had stopped walking, swallowing thickly. 

Ah-Un nudged her elbows with each head, jerking her from fear induced stupor. She dropped her hand that was absently rubbing the bruises on her neck, back to her side. A-Un blinked at her with a calm expression. 

Kaelie exhaled, releasing her apprehension, and patted each neck of Ah and Un. "Guess I'll continue keeping my distance until we reach Bokusenō." Ah-Un looked up in the direction of Sesshomaru, and grunted as if in agreement. So she laced her fingers around Ah-Un's reigns and they continued on, trailing a few feet behind Sesshomaru and Jaken. 

  
  


*

After the fire was set for the night. It was time to find some sort of water source to wash the ick from her body. 

Even a rinse would be a god send at this point. 

She straightened from her kneeled position next to the small fire, eyeing Sesshomaru. He stood beneath a tree not too far away, watching her. His golden eyes flickering in the firelight as they met each other's gaze. A few minutes passed between them, but he said nothing, turned away from her, and headed into the forest.

"Okay...weird." She huffed under her breath, while wiping sooty hands on the back of her skirt. She grabbed her staff from beside Ah-Un. Paying no mind to Jaken, just as he'd done to her all day.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jaken questioned, close on her heels. Following as she headed off into the forest. "Don't expect us to retrieve you if you get lost!" He squawked at her. 

She slowed her pace, but didn't look back. Whatever, she had her staff with her. She could mostly protect herself, thanks to InuYasha's training even if it hadn't been the greatest.

  
A bit later, she was dipping toes into very chilly water. Even though the past few days had been unbearably warm, the water was like ice. Goosebumps pebbled over her skin, and she sucked air between her teeth before forcing herself to wade deeper. 

The water was bitter cold and her teeth chattered as she hugged herself. This had been a mistake. She was better off being dirty and smelly, rather than putting herself through this. And yet here she was, stomach-deep in frosty pond water. She clenched her teeth and dunked herself under the water, only to pop back up seconds later, gasping. 

Her body temperature didn't regulate with the cold water as she hoped it would, so she hurriedly scrubbed herself. 

Her clothes were folded on the bank nearby in case something happened. Monsters were so common in this terrible era, she didn't dare chance being caught off-guard and naked. If something were to attack her, she wanted to be sure she could make it back to her staff and clothes. 

She scoffed at the momentary thought of Lord Bastard lifting a finger to save her life. Knew how bad he wanted to be rid of her. She wanted the same, to be far from this place, and back in the modern era where she belonged. 

_I will miss Kagome though…_ she lamented. The thought of not being able to see her cousin after being reunited with her after four years was hard to bear. But…They lived in two completely different worlds. 

  
***

  
Jaken shook his head as the human girl wandered off into the forest alone. She was worse than Rin about listening to a thing he said. She was a discourteous human, rude, and brash. He still had no inkling as to why Lord Sesshomaru would want to deliver her to Bokusenō. His master's decisions sometimes were beyond him, despite serving him for centuries. 

He exhaled dejectedly and waddled back over to the fire the girl had made. She was at least competent enough to know how to build her own fires and search for her own food. Thankfully, Lord Sesshomaru did not require him to accompany her for such things as he had done for Rin.

He still didn't understand Lord Sesshomaru's mildness towards humans as of late. He thought that things would return to how they had been before Rin started traveling with them all those years ago. But it seemed that his master still had a soft spot for some humans, though Lord Sesshomaru would never admit it. Jaken sure as hell was not going to bring it up either. 

Jaken looked over his shoulder, realizing now that he was all alone, save for Ah-Un who was settled by the fire across from him. He spun around, looking for any sign of Lord Sesshomaru, but his master was gone. 

Jaken grumbled and plopped down in front of the fire. He was getting too old for this. 

***

The cold became unbearable for her to stay in any longer, so Kaelie sploshed back to her clothes. Ready to be warm and near the fire again, she doubted that Jaken had even kept it going for her. 

Something in her peripheral vision moved, a large shadow undulating around a nearby tree trunk. She couldn't quite make out what it was. Not waiting for it to come into view, she was out of the water, and crawling over to her clothes. She threw on her undershirt and underwear as quietly as possible. 

Keeping her eyes locked on the shape, a bad feeling twisted in her stomach. She gripped her staff in one hand.

When the shadow dropped from the tree, with a heavy wet thud, Kaelie jumped, heart pounding against her ribcage. 

Kaelie had made a mistake by not turning tail and running. When the shadow slithered—no, skittered—into view, she knew she was in trouble.

She gulped, terror coursing through every fiber of her being. 

Her insides froze, stomach knotting up. There, rising up in the moonlight, in all it's inhuman horror, was a centipede creature. Half woman, half bug, and all grotesque legs. Three large red eyes bulged out of her face. 

Kaelie willed her legs to move out of sheer fear, taking off in what she thought was the direction of camp. Necklace bouncing about her neck. 

She didn't scream, terror crushing any sound from leaving her mouth. Eyes wide as she concentrated only on breathing. Skidding to a halt, lost among the brush, she frantically looked around. Which direction had she come from? Her eyes caught the dim flicker of campfire light, and a little hope soared inside her chest. 

Yes! If nothing else, Lord Bastard would kill the thing just because it was near him. Forcing him to save her life was the only option she had left. 

She fled toward that light, her only savior. The hissing sound of the centipede behind her crackled in her ears. Kaelie could only hope the monster was not nimble enough to navigate the undergrowth of trees because of its massive size. 

Kaelie kept running, jumping and pushing through the brush in her way. She leapt forward, narrowly missing a swipe from the yōkai behind her. The swipe made her land off kilter, her foot hitting a hole or root the wrong way causing her ankle to twist with a sickening crunch. 

She crashed to the ground sprawling on her side. Pain blossomed in her ribs and ankle, as the wind was knocked from her. Agony pulsed up her leg and she cried out, grabbing her ankle.

The scraping of claws against earth and bark, brought her back through the pain. She tried to stand, gasping to replenish the air in her lungs, but it was no good. Her body collapsed to the ground again. She reached for her staff which was thrown from her hand when she fell, fingertips grasping blindly as she looked toward her staff and then back in the direction of the monster. 

The yōkai hissed around the pincers in her mouth. "You will die and become my dinner, human!" She loomed over Kaelie. With a scream of pain and fear, Kaelie pushed with both feet toward the staff and grasped it firmly in one hand using it to scramble to her feet. The centipede woman snaked around her, trapping her with no way out. 

She gaped at the monster, knowing she was too far for A-Un to hear even if she screamed and definitely too far for Sesshomaru to care. Her chest heaved with panicked breath. 

_This is it..._

Several limbs encompassed her shoulders, blackened claws grasping her neck as the thing coiled around her, lifting her into the air against its slime coated body. "Yes, I believe you will be quite a meal indeed. This trinket around your neck will surely help me grow stronger." Rotten breath rolled out of the monster's mouth as its tongue slipped from behind the pincers. It swirled a trail up Kaelie's neck and face, as if tasting its next meal. 

Kaelie lurched away from the demon, "No!" She screeched. 

The moment the centipede clenched her fist around the necklace and Kaelie's neck, light sparked from between her fingers. Kaelie felt the world halt all at once, as lightning sizzled through her body. Basking them both in bright purple light that surged down her spine, channeling out to her finger tips. 

Breath caught in her throat before she and the centipede were blasted apart, slamming Kaelie to the ground. She blacked out.

When she woke, two shapes were standing above her. She blinked, head swimming. Ah-Un was the first to come into focus when her vision cleared. They were crouched protectively over her, growling at the creature. Her focus shifted to the other shape advancing on the monster. 

_Sesshomaru?_

  
The centipede shrieked in pain. "Filth! You burned me!" The centipede rose from the ground, the skin of her face sloughing off, half melted from the discharge of light that forced them apart.

She rushed at Kaelie, ignoring the formidable foe before her. With one swift slash of his claws, the centipede was divested of her head, spattering Kaelie with blood. The head rolled next to Kaelie's feet. A gnarled expression of disbelief and rage plastered on the half dissolved face.

The body curled and thrashed violently from the last few beats of the monster's heart, before crashing to the ground heavily. 

Sesshomaru cleaned his claws with one deft flick of his wrist. He didn't face Kaelie as she shakily rose to her feet. She balanced against Ah-Un who leaned into her, helping her stand. 

Jaken waddled up to the three of them, breaths heaving. 

"Milord, what skill! That foolish mistress centipede stood not a chance!" He then rounded on Kaelie. "And you! What a nuisance you've been! Be glad Lord Sesshomaru even saw fit to save you!" 

" _Jaken."_ Sesshomaru threatened. 

Jaken snapped his mouth shut, cowering before his master. "Y-yes milord?"

"Enough." 

For once in her life Kaelie didn't have a retort. Instead, she stared at the ground and away from Jaken and Sesshomaru simply limping past them to her staff. She slipped her hand under it, and skirted around the body of the centipede, back toward the pond to collect the rest of her clothes.

Kaelie heard footsteps behind her. Sesshomaru was accompanying her? 

He remained impassive as she gathered her clothes from the embankment of the pond, Standing near the edge of the trees with Ah-Un.

She dressed slowly after wiping off the dirt and blood that had splattered from the centipede's death. Wincing as she had to put weight on her left foot to pull on the skirt Kagome had lent her. 

She pulled her socks and boots back on. Tightening the laces around her left ankle enough to support, but not enough to make the swelling worse. At least she hoped anyway. 

Kaelie staggered up to Sesshomaru once she was dressed. Fidgeting with the sleeve of her sweater she nervously cast a glance up at his face, trying to find the words to thank him.

  
He stared down his nose at her, not a word gracing his lips, as was his custom. She opened her mouth to finally force a thank you out when she noted that his gaze was not on her face but directed at her chest. 

"Hey! Look, I'm thankful for you saving me and everything but that does _not_ give you the right to stare at my chest!" She yelled at him, hands balled into tiny fists at her side. Okay so it wasn't quite the thank you she wanted to say. But of all the times for him to do something like that! 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and spoke softly. His tone, deadly.

"Human, I am not disinclined to kill you. _You_ have caused me far more trouble than you are worth." He stepped past her, before pausing. "You will do well to respect that I have saved you this once. It will not happen again." He muttered and left her with Ah-Un.

  
*

Ah-Un helped her back to camp, her ankle and side beginning to throb as the adrenaline faded leaving her sweaty and shaking. 

Ah-Un settled by the fire once more and Kaelie lowered herself down next to them. She relaxed back against their side, hugging her own shoulders for some semblance of comfort. 

"Thanks, Ah-Un…" Kaelie shifted stiffly to her side and petted their shoulder a bit, her face resting against their leathery skin. Un crooned at her, curling one head around her, Ah remained alert for any danger. 

Kaelie exhaled, a little of her anxiety calming. At least with Ah-Un, she would be safe. She could hear Jaken grousing under his breath about something, probably her. She didn't care to know anymore. Her body trembled from pain and the shock of being attacked. She curled into herself more and just tried to breathe.

She wouldn't thank Sesshomaru again. Obviously he had only saved her because the centipede annoyed him. She closed her eyes, _Yeah that's gotta be it_. Eventually, her mind calmed enough for her to drift into a fitful sleep. 

***

Sesshomaru stared at the sky through his lashes, listening to the sounds of night. His eyes fell briefly on the human girl while she slept. Her small frame trembled, and he could smell the sweat on her brow. 

  
True to his words, this human had been nothing but trouble for him since she arrived. Had destroyed his solitude, gave him a contemptuous attitude anytime her mouth opened, and recklessly disregarded her own existence.

She was an infuriating creature, and it puzzled him as to why he had yet to kill her. Despite threatening her multiple times, he had stayed his claws. Only Rin had ever been able to get under his skin like this. Though the manner in which she did so was vastly different in comparison. 

Where Rin was willing to walk to the ends of the earth with him, this human sneered and made him out to be a mild irritation that she could dispose of at any moment. Frankly, he had killed others for lesser offenses. So why had he saved her? He simply could have left the centipede to its own devices. Kagome would be none the wiser. He closed his eyes, a brief agitated sigh escaping his lips.

Perhaps his curiosity was getting the better of him once again. His golden eyes slid open. It had to be because of the necklace the girl wore. 

It was an interesting item although boring in design. It sported a small crescent pendant at its center, accompanied by three white jade beads set apart by obsidian ones.

Kagome had mentioned it potentially having magical properties. How it had swallowed the soul of that wind dragon. Sesshomaru had been skeptical at first, of course, but had sensed a faint energy pulsating below the surface of those beads. 

The strongest pulse emanated from one of the white beads farthest from the center. Like something was furled just below the surface of it.

Just before he had arrived to dispose of the demon pest and save the girl, there had been a spark of bright, golden light and for just a moment he had felt yōkai power sizzle in the air. Like just before a summer storm. It was similar to the protective ward his father had placed on Tessaiga. His past attempts to wrest the sword from his brother had left him burned enough times that he recognized it instantly. 

Sesshomaru did wonder how a meaningless human such as this one had come to own such a mundane yet dangerous trinket. Considering she showed no signs of being capable of utilizing the necklace against him and was vastly unaware of its potential. He did not yet know the level of power that the necklace possessed. Though, if his father had a hand in its creation, it was indeed formidable. 

It was of no consequence. He would have his answer tomorrow, and she would be gone from him, or dead. Either outcome would not affect Sesshomaru in the slightest. 

***

Jaken didn't have to wake the human girl the next morning. She was already packed and waiting atop A-Un as the sun peeked over the trees. 

Kaelie secured her satchel and staff to one of the rings on A-Un's saddle, beyond ready to get away from here and wishing it had all been some bad dream. She wouldn't be forgetting this trip anytime soon. The pounding pain growing in her ankle was going to be reminder enough. 

Kaelie wished she'd never touched that damn mirror in the first place. The only upside had been seeing Kagome again and meeting her cousin's friends. She smiled fondly. Things would have been so different if Kagome was back in the modern era with Kaelie and her family. 

But, Kagome was so happy with Inuyasha. She had a home and a life here in the past and Kaelie knew she didn't regret it. It was nice seeing Kagome so comfortable.

Her mind began to spiral to thoughts of her family in the modern era. She had caused everyone nothing but trouble. Knowing there was no controlling the situation, yet it still ate at her. As exhaustion gnawed at the back of her skull, a deep throbbing presented itself, soon matching the one in her ankle.

*

When Kaelie became bored of her own thoughts and couldn't cry any longer, she tried to relax as much as her sore body would let her, attempting to concentrate on braiding Ah-Un's manes again. 

  
They seemed to enjoy it, because every now and then they'd purr in delight. It cheered her up a bit. Sesshomaru remained stoic, and non-conversational. As usual. Jaken was quiet as well, glancing up at her every so often, but not saying anything. 

  
"We will meet with Bokusenō by dusk." Sesshomaru spoke up when they stopped for a short break. Which had been requested by Kaelie. She was surprised that he obliged her request. Figuring he'd just continue on without a single thought for her at all.

  
"That necklace of yours…" He approached her as she prepared to mount Ah-Un once more. Kaelie stared at him over her shoulder, foot falling to the ground easily, before she faced him. A hand wrapped around her ribs reflexively. Even small movements were hurting now.

His expression was still and cold.

"Yes?" She asked impatiently, after a few minutes of silence.

"Where did you get it?" He finally asked, golden eyes gleaming in the dimming sun. 

Kaelie looked down and took the crescent stone of her necklace in hand, rubbing the obsidian beads absently.

"My mother gave it to me as a gift." Kaelie let it fall back against her chest after a few more turns of the beads. "I'm not sure where she got it though…" 

"I see. So it is of little importance, as I thought." Sesshomaru turned and strode away from her. Gaze back to the path ahead of him. 

His dismissal made a small sound of disgust leave her lips. "You—."But before she would let herself spout anger at him, she clamped her mouth shut so hard it rattled her teeth. It wouldn't matter how mad she got at him, she'd be gone through the mirror in just a few hours and she'd never, _ever,_ see Lord Bastard again.

*

They arrived at the large magnolia tree around dusk, just as Sesshomaru had said. Perhaps a few minutes before, seeing as the sun hadn't quite set on the horizon. Kaelie slowly slid from A-Un's back, easing herself down on her good ankle, as the wrinkly face materialized on the trunk of the tree. 

"Ah, Master Sesshomaru. It is nice to see you again. It has been a long time." Bokusenō's mouth pulled up in a grin and Sesshomaru scrutinized him as he did most things, with disdain.

"Why did you advise this human to search for Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken interrogated on behalf of Sesshomaru. He folded his hands into his sleeves and scowled up at Bokusenō. The old tree continued smiling and gave a simple answer to Sesshomaru, not acknowledging Jaken. "Why, Master Sesshomaru, because it was your fate to meet, of course." 

Kaelie rolled her eyes. Man this tree was incapable of giving a straight answer, she was so sick of it. Kaelie limped forward. "Yeah, you said something similar to me already, but what does destiny or fate have to do with me meeting this arrogant bastard?" She gestured toward Sesshomaru with her thumb. 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose. Bokusenō raised his eyebrows as if he was in shock.

"Why, you two do not know, do you?" Kaelie felt like banging her head against something. Why would they ask if they knew? She swore wise entities had given up common sense for wisdom. Or maybe Bokusenō was simply a senile old tree. Sesshomaru and Kaelie waited for Bokusenō to explain. He looked at Sesshomaru, his wrinkly face becoming serious. "Your father," he paused, "has asked you to finish what he failed to complete centuries ago." 

Sesshomaru quirked a brow ever so slightly. 

"You see, Master Tōga came to me about five hundred years ago, carrying the necklace with him." His eyes shifted slowly over to Kaelie, "The necklace you wear is tied to a terrible and powerful yōkai gate. According to Master Tōga, it wiped out a very prominent Yōkai clan." Bōkuseno looked at Sesshomaru again. "Master Tōga wished to stop this gate at all costs, so we fashioned a portal to an unknown world. A young fox yōkai accompanied the necklace through the portal to ensure its safe-keeping." 

He paused a moment. "Master Tōga instructed that if any person were to return through the portal they were to seek him out and if not Master Tōga, then they should seek Master Sesshomaru." He blinked at Sesshomaru who was still quiet, although a small tick had started to pulse in his cheek. "Master Sesshomaru, your father believed that if the necklace returned, the gate would need to be dealt with once more in order to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Naturally, with your father gone, this task now falls to you." 

Bokusenō looked at Kaelie, then focused on Sesshomaru once more. "The pendant at its center was added by your father to stall the necklace's power, and protect the wearer from its influence. However, his fang’s strength is weakening. You must work together and find a way to destroy the gate, before the ward is broken entirely." 

Kaelie stood next to Sesshomaru, eyes wide in disbelief. She blinked a few times before she spoke. "What happens if the ward breaks?"

If Bokusenō could shake his head, Kaelie surmised he would have done so. "That, I do not know my child."

Kaelie threw her hands up. She was losing all grip she had left. "You've got to be kidding me! You tell me we have to go on this long impossible journey to fix this gate and you can't even tell me what will happen to me?" Bokusenō had to be pulling her leg, but by his expression she could tell he wasn't joking.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again. 

"This Sesshomaru is not so weak as to need the help of a mortal." He lifted his head, staring down his nose at Kaelie. 

"Master Sesshomaru." Bokusenō withered. "She wears your father's fang piece, along with the necklace. How she came to own it, I do not know. But she wears it." Bokusenō's mouth thinned into a hard line. "Therefore, she must accompany you on this journey. The necklace will be bound to her and her alone." 

Sesshomaru scowled at Kaelie and then the necklace. 

"Surely, this task will assist you in growing stronger, Master Sesshomaru." Bokusenō looked between the two expectantly. 

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, burning with resentment.

His _father._ As much as he respected him, his father had brought him to his knees time and time again. When would he be finished with this foolishness? He had saved Rin countless times, not to mention InuYasha's foolish company when his brother had failed to protect them. 

He had rid the earth of the blight that had been Naraku, and had since abandoned his notion of claiming Tessaiga from his idiot brother. Clearly, he was now expected to save the _world_ and humanity. 

_Pathetic._ Had he been of lower class he would have spat. How could this possibly make him stronger? He had already surpassed even his father in strength, by obtaining a sword of his own. What good would this do him? And why should he need the help of a human?

Sesshomaru took a step toward Kaelie, exerting the pressure of his power upon her. "Give me the necklace or I will divest it from you." 

She glared darts of fury at him in response, unwavering in her stance.

"No! You can shove it! I'm not giving you my necklace. I'm gonna go back to the modern era and forget all about this! And especially _you_!" She practically shouted at him, the pounding in her head, matching her pulse. 

"Master Sesshomaru, you cannot forcefully remove the necklace from her person. You risk breaking the protection ward, if you try to take it." Bokusenō said calmly, attempting and failing to keep the peace between the two.

Jaken interjected, "Lord Sesshomaru will do as he pleases! Girl, give milord the necklace!" He hopped in front of her. Kaelie answered by planting her good foot square into Jaken's face and pushing him back a few paces. She then hobbled toward the hole in the ground that housed the mirror. Sesshomaru blocked her path, causing her to stumble back and land roughly on her bad foot. 

A gasp escaped her lips as she quickly righted herself, fists clenched, nails digging into her skin. She grimaced up at him. 

"Get _out_ of my way." She bit out through gritted teeth. 

"Give me the _necklace._ I will not ask again." He hissed, a menacing growl at the back of his throat. He was surprised that the sheer force of his yōkai power was not enough to make her relinquish the piece of jewelry. 

"What are you, my dad? No. Fuck _you_." Kaelie seethed and skirted around him, trapesing over to the hole. She knew he couldn't take it from her, so she used that as leverage. 

The old tree interjected again, "Master Sesshomaru, let her go. It will do you no good to force this upon the girl." Bokusenō spoke quietly. 

She chanced a look back at Sesshomaru, he was staring at her, eyes narrowed dangerously. She glared right back at him, then dropped into the hole, crawling her way to the mirror. 

Both hands pressed against the mirror glass and she felt it begin to give. Colors swirled on its face, as her body shifted through it. 

She was finally going home.

  
***

Sesshomaru stepped away from Bokusenō heading the direction he had come. This trip had been a waste of time, and for what? To find that his father had left yet another chore for him. 

"Master Sesshomaru." Bokusenō called out to him. "The girl _will_ return. As the necklace's influence grows it will ensure that it is reunited with the gate. Make no mistake about that." 

"If that is to happen, I will kill the girl and resolve this myself. There is no need for her." He bit out. The leaves on Bokusenō's tree blew gently in the wind. Jaken looked between the two of them. 

Bokusenō blinked slowly at the great dog yōkai before him. "Master Sesshomaru…she is now part of the equation and must accompany you." 

Sesshomaru frowned, but continued on his path, distancing himself from Bokusenō and this foolishness. "Hn…" The girl would be nothing but a nuisance, a hindrance in this endless game his father had concocted to break down Sesshomaru's pride. 

What difference did it make that this gate existed. There was always a gate or great yōkai that needed to be conquered. It would be no contest to him. Any yōkai that stood in his way met a quick death. He made sure of that. This gate business would be no different. 

When he passed Ah-Un, the scent of that _girl_ brushed his nose. Her satchel and bō staff, still tied firmly to A-Un's saddle. 

She was gone and still he could not rid himself of her. 

"I've heard enough. Come Jaken, we are leaving." He slipped into the forest the way they had come.

"Aye, milord…" Jaken looked back at Bokusenō and bowed before hurrying along behind Sesshomaru. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! I'll have a short chapter for you this weekend since I missed last weekend, and then a longer one on the usual schedule. 
> 
> Thanks for reading 💜 it means so much to me! 
> 
> Be safe out there~


	6. Devoured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sleeps in the dark, waiting to possess all light that dares disturb its slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew it has been a wild couple of months since I updated. Thankfully things are sort of settling down so I can actually post again. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy this small chapter and hopefully I can keep up posting on a regular schedule now!

Minami, a human priestess, climbed the rocky hillside path up the mountain. Clothes billowing around her legs. She braced herself against the winds blasting her with ice and snow. She pulled her hood closer, attempting to shield her face from the unusual bitter cold. The weather up here on the mountain was intense and unsettling, vastly different from the scorched earth that lay dessicated below. 

Shadow yōkai had taken up residence there, feeding on the remnants of the village and forest that used to reside at the base of it. Minami had never felt an aura of despair and agony stronger than the one emanating from this peak. So many lives had been lost. Clearly it had to be the side effects of the gate's ward weakening. 

She looked over her shoulder at her companion. A taller, armour clad yōkai woman. She followed Minami closely, ensuring steady footing as they ascended. 

Shun had enlisted Minami's help to seal a dangerous Yōkai gate that she had been monitoring for many years. Shun was the last descendent of a once prominent Yōkai clan. 

In traveling together, they had realized feelings for one another. Minami blushed again at the thought. _Silly, a priestess and a yōkai falling in love…_ but Shun was sweet, and protective. Different from any other yōkai she'd ever met and ultimately defeated.

"Are we getting close, Shun?" She called back, shuddering again when the icy winds swirled around her body, chilling her to the bone. With such a strong aura encompassing the mountain it was hard for her to decipher how close they were to the gate itself. 

"We still have quite a ways to go yet. Are you tiring?" Shun moved closer wrapping an arm around Minami to help support her against the harsh winds. Minami shook her head, feigning strength, but when another gust of wind shook her body, she curled into Shun. Truthfully, she was tired. After fighting all of the yōkai below, her strength was not what it had been and fighting this bitter cold was not helping. 

Shun lifted Minami swiftly into her arms before she could protest and bound upwards toward their destination. Once they reached the top, Minami was set on her feet once more and Shun burbled a chuckle. "There now, we've made it." 

Minami took Shun's hand in hers and smiled up at her. "Thank you. I guess I really did need the help. It would have taken ages for me to make it the rest of the way without you." 

Shun smirked, "That's why I'm here. To make sure you arrive safely." Shun bent and placed a chaste kiss on Minami's forehead, making the girl blush a deep scarlet. 

They paused a moment at the yawning mouth of the cave. The darkness seemed to pull at Minami's core, beckoning her inside. Minami glanced up at Shun who looked unphased. 

"Are you sure about this Shun?" 

She beamed down at Minami, then gently squeezed her hand, leading her into luring blackness. "No need to worry, I shall lead us to the gate." 

With Minami's untrained eyes it would have taken them much longer to reach the gate. So she trusted Shun to lead them right. The inside of the cave didn't feel any better than the outside. Like a weight pressing against Minami's chest. She could feel sweat prickling at the back of her neck. She didn't like this.

They traveled down many corridors. Labyrinthine twists and turns that made Minami's head spin. Had she been tasked with returning to the cave entrance on her own, she would have easily lost her way. The tunnel sloped downward, and then back up again before they stepped into a large chamber in the cavern. Minami squeezed Shun's hand gently in anticipation. 

"We are here." Shun stopped, gazing around the open chamber. She moved away from the priestess to a far wall, lighting several torches. The light was dim, but enough that Minami could make out her surroundings. 

Against the far wall was a large arched doorway. Circular carvings were inlaid on the inner part of the door that intertwined together. It was unlike anything Minami had ever seen. A large sigil set along the outer ring of the gate as well as the floor beneath their feet. 

_This must be the seal Shun told me about. W_ hatever was behind the gate was attempting to break through, Minami could feel a great presence pressing against her. 

A sense of trepidation overtook her. She had never seen anything like this sigil before. But she had sealed many yōkai away in various objects or purified them. She clenched her fists. She had to try. 

Shun stepped up to Minami and took her hands gently "Here, stand in the center. I think this will be the best spot to fortify the magic." She motioned with her hand to the middle of the chamber and pulled Minami close once more, gently guiding her. 

"I'll be in the tunnel just below the chamber while you use your powers. I don't want to be caught in the cross-fire." Shun gently touched her lips to Minami's forehead once more before stepping away. "And please be safe. If anything goes wrong, call for me and I will come." 

Minami waited until Shun was safe inside the tunnel, then clasped her hands together at her chest, breathing deeply. 

In. 

Out. 

_You can do this._

Purification magic swirled inside her. Soft tendrils wisped from the aura surrounding her body as her power grew. She pushed out, pouring her aura into the sigil below her feet. Minami could feel her power seeping into it, completing the breaks left by the presence just beyond the gate ahead of her. She pressed her aura further, putting her all behind the seal. 

Just as she dove deeper into the sigil, something changed. It was as if a trap had been sprung catching her within the sigil and pulling her further inside. She could feel herself weakening as if her aura was being siphoned. Her eyes flew open, and before her entwined within the carvings of the door, a large eye rolled from within and set its horrific gaze on her. A piercing laugh of pure darkness rolled across her mind. It was all she could hear. 

Her aura began to fade, swallowed up by a void of pure evil. Dark purple tendrils wound around and up her legs and body like vines. Not only was this presence winding itself around her body, she could feel it tightening around her soul. She couldn't hear anything but that cruel laugh, as her body and soul succumbed to the darkness. 

Not even Shun could save her now, by the time she called for her, it would be too late. Minami just hoped Shun would be able to escape the chamber safely before the darkness overcame her as well. 

_I'm sorry Shun, I wasn't strong enough…_

The darkness faded and with it Minami's light. When Shun returned to the chamber, all traces of her human companion were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and happy new year!
> 
> If you want to see more from me about these two (art or otherwise) I'm paopugummi on that blue bird app! <3


	7. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight CW for panic/anxiety

Kaelie's palms hit the hardwood floor of the attic, dust puffing out from around her hands as she made contact. She could have cried, and if the floor were cleaner, she would've kissed it. 

She crawled away from the cursed object, rolling over to a seated position as the mirror faded back to a misty, aged reflection once more. With a sigh, her head dropped back in relief. 

It was finally over. 

She pushed off the floor, arms wobbling a bit as she steadied her weight over her right foot. She shifted momentarily over to her left foot the tiniest bit, testing it. She yelped and quickly balanced over her right foot, when pain shot up her foot. Something was definitely wrong. 

But she was back, and for a moment, everything was okay. Her face dropped, the euphoria quickly replaced by uncertainty. It twisted her stomach, made her chest feel heavy. 

What am I going to do? How am I going to explain this to Aunt Nodoka? She gripped her shirt tightly. Surely she'll understand right? Kagome traveled to the past and back.

A voice sounded from the door in front her, halting her train of thought. "Kaelie?" A hint of urgency rolled off the edges of her boss' voice. 

Kaelie looked up, eyes adjusting to the dark room. She blinked, and like a veil her eyelids peeled away, the person's true form was revealed as they walked toward her. Sayaka's usual dark hair transitioned to a soft white, that cascaded down her back to a soft gold color. Pointed ears poked out behind two tufts of hair that curled delicately around her jaw. 

Their eyes were a brilliant golden amber, almost reflective in the waning sunlight. Hooded by even darker eyelashes. They were beautiful, painfully so, and Kaelie instantly knew that the being before her was not Sayaka. They were a yōkai.

  
  


"Who are you? Where's Sayaka?" Kaelie choked, curling her arms up around herself and backing away, unsure of how she was going to get out of this new predicament. There was no way she could get past, she was in no shape to run or jump. Her mind ran wild with every bad scenario and outcome. 

The person spoke again, slowly, urgency dissolving to a gentle tone, as they noted Kaelie's hesitation. She didn't register it though, panic blooming in her chest.

  
  


Her back hit the wall, the attic enclosing around her. There was nowhere to run, she was stuck. She burst into tears. 

"Whoa, hey, hey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The yōkai moved closer, hands held up, showing Kaelie that they meant no harm. "I'm the last person who wants to hurt you. It's me, Sayaka. I don't know what you're seeing, but it's me." 

Sayaka sidled up to Kaelie cautiously. Now that she was closer Kaelie could see that this yōkai was her boss. Her face shape, although younger, and the way her brows knitted together in worry, matched Kaelie's boss.

Kaelie relaxed a little, tears still trickling down her face. She bit her lip to keep it from trembling but couldn't hold back the tears anymore. 

" Sayaka …" Kaelie mewled, flinging her arms around her. All her emotions and the stress of the last few weeks were yanked from her in a rush. She sobbed like a baby, loud and ugly. Sayaka rubbed her back slowly. 

"It's okay, I'm here." Sayaka cooed over and over again. Kaelie gripped Sayaka as tight as she could, head buried into her shoulder. Eventually, the tears subsided, sobs devolving into intermittent hiccups. 

  
  


Sayaka pet Kaelie's hair gently before she broke their embrace, holding Kaelie at arm's length by the shoulders. 

  
  


"You're safe now. I promise." She brushed a remaining tear from Kaelie's face, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Sayaka squeezed Kaelie's shoulders, reinforcing that she was safe. Kaelie wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded feebly. 

  
  


She followed Sayaka down the steps and into the front parlor of the store and stood in front of the desk while Sayaka fetched one of the stools from the back room. She returned with the first aid kit as well, purchased when Kaelie started working for her, and a clean set of Kaelie's clothes. Kaelie was a little weirded out, as she didn't remember bringing a change of clothes to work, but pushed the thought away. Sayaka dropped the clothes on the desk then motioned for Kaelie to sit.

  
  


"Let's have a look and see the damage." Sayaka pointed to Kaelie's left foot, and she nodded again.

Kaelie hobbled over and lowered herself onto the stool, unlacing her boot, and being as gentle as possible. Pain lanced up her leg again as the leather gave way and she sucked air between her teeth in a hiss. 

Once her boot and sock were off, Sayaka tsk'd taking Kaelie's foot in her clawed hand, gently surveying the damage. The skin of her ankle was so swollen it was a wonder it hadn't burst from her shoe. A mottling of black, blue, yellow, and purple wrapped around the base of her ankle and the top of her foot. Kaelie flinched as Sayaka moved it around ever so slightly. 

"Well, it doesn't look great... It may very well be broken. Are you having trouble putting weight on it?" 

"Yeah and it hurts like crazy." Kaelie wiped her face and wiggled her toes a little. That was all she could manage and even that was starting to cause pain. 

  
  


"Hmm with as much bruising as you have, I'm not surprised...Well, we'll wrap it. Your boot should be enough to splint for now." 

Kaelie nodded, and then something else crossed her mind. "Sayaka…Are you the fox yōkai who brought the necklace through Bokusan's mirror?" 

Sayaka opened the first aid kit in her lap. "I don't know how you saw through my disguise in the attic, I imagine it has something to do with your necklace, but yes. I came through the mirror for Tōga many moons ago." Her eyes flicked up to look at Kaelie through dark lashes. "That being said, I do have healing abilities, but it will take several sessions to mend it completely. It tends to drain my strength." Sayaka huffed, brushing white hair out of her face. "This will probably be uncomfortable, sorry in advance." She took out an Ace bandage along with some metal clasps to hold it in place. She set to winding Kaelie's ankle efficiently, but tenderly. 

  
  


Kaelie gripped the edges of the stool, eyes clamped shut. Warmth radiated from Sayaka's palms, a dim blue light ignited around her hands. Which helped because as her ankle was wrapped, it began throbbing painfully again.

"What happened? Tōga didn't do this to you, did he?" Sayaka asked.

  
  


_Tōga? Wasn't that Lord Bastard and InuYasha's father?_ Kaelie blinked and remembered she should be answering out loud. "No, I...tripped." Kaelie's face flushed in embarrassment.

Sayaka looked up at Kaelie again, pausing in her wrapping, an incredulous look on her face. 

"I was running from a centipede yōkai in the dark and I stepped in a hole..." Kaelie continued. Sayaka remained silent, holding Kaelie's foot in her hands, the soft blue light still emanating from her palms. 

  
  


Sayaka nodded at the dark bruising around Kaelie's neck. "And those?" Kaelie's fingers shot up, touching the still tender marks. She swallowed. 

  
  


"These are from Sesshomaru…" Kaelie muttered, looking down at the floor. 

Sayaka seemed surprised at this, "Sesshomaru? But didn't you meet with Tōga?" She cocked her head to one side, an eyebrow lifting. 

"No...only Sesshomaru and his little cretin of a servant Jaken. Bōkusan told us that it had to be me and Sesshomaru. I don't think Tōga is around anymore..." Sayaka paused in wrapping Kaelie's ankle. A whisper of words left Kaelie's lips, "I'm so sorry…"

Sayaka exhaled. "It's okay, I suspected as much… Though I had hoped that Tōga would be there to guide you...but as long as you had Sesshomaru." She composed herself and finished tending Kaelie's ankle. 

Kaelie scoffed and crossed her arms. "Yeah right, he was barely any help at all." Her chin jutted out with resentment.

Sayaka raised her eyebrows at Kaelie. "Oh no, he's a bastard isn't he?" 

"He's the worst!" Kaelie exclaimed, nearly tipping over on the stool. "Lord Bastard is more like it." She grumbled and cinched her shoulders forward, pouting. 

Sayaka chuckled at her, shaking her head. "Well at least you made it back in one piece. Your ankle shouldn't hurt as bad now but I wouldn't recommend putting too much weight on it still." She smiled up at Kaelie, patting her knee gently before she stood. 

  
  


After depositing the first aid kid on the desk, Sayaka gathered the clothes in hand and offered them to Kaelie. "Here, why don't you go ahead and change. I'm sure you want to get out of those old clothes." 

  
  


Kaelie eased herself from the stool and hobbled to the back room.

It was an odd combination of jeans and top that she wouldn't normally put together. She shrugged and folded Kagome's clothes neatly before walking back, joining Sayaka once more. 

Sayaka was holding her face in one hand. She looked up at Kaelie, hurt and fatigue had darkened her features. But her face lifted into a faint smile. Kaelie's heart caught in her throat and she cleared it. Silence fell between them. 

  
  


"How's your ankle feeling?" Sayaka pushed off the desk, picking up the first aid kid and folding it under one arm. 

Kaelie looked down at her foot. It wasn't throbbing as bad as it had been before and the swelling had gone down a bit. "It's better. Thanks." Kaelie looked up at Sayaka who was smiling a little brighter this time. 

  
  


"That's good. Hang tight, I'll be right back." Sayaka left her to put the first aid kit back in the storage room. 

  
  


Kaelie plopped down on the stool again. Clutching Kagome's clothes in her arms. It was still hard to believe that Sayaka had been a yōkai all this time. She's probably the one Bokusenō mentioned who went through the portal with the necklace. Kaelie was a little miffed that her boss had neglected to tell her about the mirror. But then again, if Sayaka had told her, she wouldn't have gone in the first place. 

Now that she was back, she would avoid the attic at all costs. She contemplated not even coming back to work at all. But to avoid a hospital visit she would have to see Sayaka until her ankle was healed. Kaelie sat up straight, suddenly realizing that she had left her phone in the past with Sesshomaru. She groaned, head falling back. 

  
  


_Great._

  
  


It was tucked in the satchel Kagome had given her, securely attached to A-Un's saddle. She caught her face in her hands. 

There were probably a thousand or so messages from her Aunt but it wouldn't matter now. She was never going to see her phone again.

  
  


"Did my aunt come by or call?" Kaelie asked through her hands as Sayaka stepped back into the room. Sayaka visibly stiffened at the question. 

  
  


"Well, about that…" Sayaka fidgeted. "She didn't have to." She scratched the side of her face nervously and avoided eye contact with Kaelie. 

"What do you mean? Is she hurt? What happened while I was gone?" The string of questions poured out of Kaelie.

Sayaka held up her hands, "Hold on, hold on." She let out an exasperated sigh between her lips, raking her hands through her hair. "Your Aunt is fine. She's probably not that worried about you because I took your place while you were gone—" 

  
  


"Excuse me, what?" Kaelie stood up from the stool, a little too quickly, her ankle twinging at the sudden movement. 

  
  


"As a fox yōkai, shapeshifting is one of my abilities." She poofed, and the woman that Kaelie regularly knew as her boss, stood before her. Sayaka poofed again, this time matching Kaelie perfectly before she changed again back to her younger, light haired form. "So while you were in the past, I disguised myself as you, so your family wouldn't worry." Sayaka shrugged as if it was no big deal. 

Kaelie jumped to her feet, Kagome's clothes falling to the floor. "I can't believe this! You lied to me and to my family! Why did you let me go through that stupid mirror in the first place?" She said through gritted teeth. 

Sayaka rubbed the back of her head. "It's… complicated." 

"How? It seems pretty simple to me! You don't let a regular human go through a weird mirror to the past by themselves to get, oh I don't know, beaten up, choked, and almost eaten!" Kaelie counted on her fingers the times she had been assaulted while visiting the past and then crossed her arms, glaring at her soon to be ex-boss. 

Sayaka heaved a sigh, her face dropping. "Kaelie, I've been waiting for you. For years. I volunteered to go to the future and protect the mirror and the necklace. To make sure it stayed here . I had to make sure that happened. I'm sorry that I had to lie to you but it was important." She took a step toward Kaelie, her face severe. "That necklace you're wearing? It's the catalyst in all of this. It's what's going to save everyone. You're going to save everyone." 

  
  


"And what if I don't want to?" The words left Kaelie's mouth before she could stop them. She was angry and some part of her still couldn't believe that this was happening. To her of all people. Why her? She was nothing special. 

  
  


Sayaka clenched her fists at her side. "Then you’ll have to live with the consequences of that choice." Sayaka pointed at her. "You can't ignore this Kaelie, nor can you run from it. When you put that necklace on, your fate was sealed." 

  
  


Kaelie shook her head angrily, grabbed her boot and shoved it on her foot as best she could before she stormed out of the shop despite the pain shooting up her leg. 

She refused to be a part of it. There was no way that the precious gift her mother had given her was causing all of this. Tears were streaming down her cheeks again. She had had it! She was going home. 

  
  


*

Sayaka paced back and forth in the tiny room. Should she go after Kaelie? That seemed unwise given the way she stormed out of the shop. But Sayaka needed to convince her to return to the past somehow. She ruffled her hair in agitation, growling out unintelligible curses. She clenched her fists. 

Sayaka had waited too long for the necklace to finally return to her with its vessel. Now that it was here, she had to do something, she couldn't just let Kaelie leave. Not if Tōga was gone. 

_I'm going after her._ Sayaka shifted back into the shopkeeper form she had maintained for years, so as not to startle any passersby with her stark white hair, and quickly left the shop.

Being injured, Kaelie hadn't gotten very far. 

"Kaelie, wait." Sayaka called after her. 

Unsurprisingly, Kaelie ignored her, stomping in the direction of her home. Sayaka jogged up next to her, and then slowed to match her stride. Kaelie still refused to acknowledge Sayaka, chin pulling up in indignation. Kaelie had no reason to trust her, especially since she had lied to her and her family. But Sayaka pleaded all the same. "Please just hear me out."

  
  


Kaelie threw up her hands again,"Why should I listen to you?" Infuriated that Sayaka wanted to talk now when it was too late. "I'm _not_ going back." 

  
  


"Kaelie... If the gate isn't destroyed, the world as you know it will end." Sayaka's expression turned grim."Trust me, you don't want to know what the future will look like if that happens." 

  
  


"Yeah, well it's not like the world is that great now, so how bad could it be?" Kaelie frowned deeply, trying to speed up her pace, but her ankle protested making her wince. Sayaka stopped Kaelie by grabbing her wrist. Kaelie struggled to wrench her arm free from Sayaka's grasp but it was no use, she couldn't match a yokai's strength. 

  
  


"I've seen the gate. What it holds within it, will place a scar on the world so formidable, that there will be no going back." Sayaka shook Kaelie's shoulder carefully with her other hand. "You have to use the necklace to destroy it. Tōga was wrong about keeping the necklace from the gate. It must be used against it. There's no other way." 

Kaelie sniffed. “If it's so important, why don't you and Sesshomaru take care of it then? I'm sure Lord Bastard can handle it. He seems pretty sure of himself. I don’t understand why I have to be the one to do it." 

Sayaka shook her head, ignoring the jab toward Sesshomaru. "Don't you get it? I can't go back to the past now. I have nothing that binds me to it and the necklace is yours, no one else but you can wear it. Trust me on this." Sayaka sighed, "And despite what you and Sesshomaru may think, he's going to need your help." 

People were beginning to watch them as they passed on the sidewalk, making Kaelie fidget. She jerked her arm from Sayaka's hand and the fox yokai let her. 

"I just got back to the modern era, from probably one of the worst experiences in my life. The last thing I want to talk about is going back to the past and saving the world. Especially out in the open." She whispered the last part behind her hand. 

Sayaka pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb. Obviously, Kaelie was not going to be convinced. Not at the moment anyway. Too much had happened for her to even consider the possibility of returning to the past. Which was understandable but frustrating all the same. 

Sayaka was nothing if not persistent. She had to get Kaelie to go back through the mirror somehow. She ran her fingers through her purposefully tangled black hair and exhaled in surrender. "Okay, you win. if I can't convince you…" she said, eyeing the other girl. 

Kaelie shook her head. 

"Then let me at least continue healing your ankle. Maybe that can make up for some of the trouble?" 

Kaelie crossed her arms over her chest, thrumming her fingers against her bicep. "Fine, but if anything about the past comes out of your mouth, I'm out." Kaelie jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. 

Sayaka held her hands up in surrender, "Okay okay, I hear you. My lips are officially sealed." She made a zipping motion in front of her mouth.

  
  


* 

  
  


Sayaka accompanied Kaelie the rest of the way back to the shrine steps. She said she wanted to ensure Kaelie made it back okay since she was injured. Kaelie was skeptical about her true motives. 

  
  


She paused at the bottom of stairs, unsure of what to do or say to her Aunt. 

  
  


"She doesn't know you've been gone, trust me. I'm great at disguises." Sayaka boasted, trying to ease Kaelie's nerves. 

  
  


"My aunt is really perceptive. I wouldn't underestimate her." Kaelie balled her hands into fists.

Sayaka shrugged, "I guess you'll just have to find out then." Sayaka turned to leave but waved at Kaelie over her shoulder. "Anyway, let me know when you want another healing session. I'm available any time." 

You don't have to tell me that. Kaelie rolled her eyes before sighing and forcing herself up the stairs.

The stairs had been more of a challenge than Kaelie was prepared for; her forehead drenched in sweat, ankle thrumming painfully behind her boot. She sat on the top step, giving herself a few minutes to catch her breath before she went inside. 

  
  


The light outside of the house clicked on, as the sun slipped below the horizon of trees and buildings. Bleary-eyed, she pulled herself into a standing position. Wobbling over to the door, her body teetering back and forth a little before she pulled the door open. 

"I'm home." The words settled on her lips like a prayer, her entire body relaxing. She removed her boots, and slipped her feet into the house shoes still in their usual spot by the door. Tears streamed down her cheeks, nothing has changed , it's all still here. 

Kaelie wiped her face with her sleeve. Quickly banishing the tears, when she heard footsteps come into the kitchen from the living room. 

  
  


"You're back late! I tried to call the shop and see what you might like for dinner but I couldn't reach you at the antique shop." Aunt Nodoka wiped her hands on her apron. "Is everything okay?" 

Kaelie nodded and smiled genuinely at her aunt. "Everything is great. Sorry I didn't call to let you know I was working late. The time got away from me." Kaelie rubbed her ankle a little hiding the gesture by pulling up her sock. 

She stepped up into the kitchen next to her Aunt and hugged her. "I'm perfectly happy with whatever you decide to make Aunt Nodoka. I'm just glad to be home." 

  
  


Nodoka hugged Kaelie back, pulling her into the tightest hug. It was so much like Kagome's that Kaelie choked up again. "That's alright, you lost your phone last week, it's going to take some adjusting. I'm just glad you made it back safely." Nodoka rubbed Kaelie's back before releasing her. "Why don't you go wash up, dinner will be ready soon." Nodoka patted her cheek gently. 

Kaelie nodded and grinned softly. She walked up stairs to the bathroom slowly, doing her best to hide the limp in her step as she went. She splashed water on her face and stared at herself in the mirror. Dark circles rimmed her eyes, her skin was pasty.

She craned her neck, eyeing the faint bruises encircling it. She could still feel the remnant's of Sesshomaru's hand clenched around her skin. Her stomach twisted. 

She sighed, eyes trailing down to her necklace. It had once been just a piece of jewelry, but now held so much weight. Kaelie could hardly bear to wear it. She unclasped it, hesitantly from around her neck, expecting the surge of electricity down her spine again. 

It didn't come. The necklace slipped from her neck with ease. 

She hated that such a sentimental gift had been turned sour. Had her mother known? Surely not, it had just been some necklace she had found. _How did you even get this necklace, Mom?_ Kaelie curled her fingers around the beads.

Regardless, Kaelie would need to think about what her next course of action would be. But for tonight, she just wanted to rest. She took the necklace to her room and placed it on the bedside table.

She touched the comforter of the bed longingly wanting so badly to just crawl into bed and sleep for two days straight. Food first, and then a bath. Not to mention she wanted to sit in the company of her family. 

*

Kaelie trudged up the stairs to the bathroom ready for a hot bath and bed after dinner. She didn't remain in the bath long though, instead running hot water for Sōta who was next in line to be clean. It would be better if she acted as though nothing happened. She bid goodnight to her family and headed back down the hall to her room. 

She sat down on the bed, wilting as it sunk like a cloud underneath her. A drastic change from the ground she had slept on the past four nights. 

The pain meds she'd taken in the bathroom were already taking effect, the thrumming of her ankle beginning to subside. She exhaled, and took one of the extra pillows on her bed to shove under the blanket, propping her foot up. 

Despite how tired she was, it took awhile for her to fall asleep. The moonlight shone through her window, casting blue shadows on the walls around her room. 

Her mind was filled with the memories of her time in the past, her heart hurting. She missed Kagome and she wished now that she had spent more time with her. Wished she had gotten to know InuYasha a little better, and the rest of Kagome's friends. 

She pulled the blanket up past her chin, eyes blurring, not from exhaustion but with tears. She missed Rin and Jinenji. Missed their kindness and how much they taught her. She even missed A-Un, despite the little time they had spent together. 

She would never see them again.

Tears coated her eyes until she could no longer see the details of the room around her. She rolled over on her side, pulling the comforter over her head. Her face skewed up as if in pain and she clutched her chest. Trying to muffle the sobs as best she could. 

  
  
  


Birds chirped outside. A cacophony of song and shrill whistles. Kaelie peeled her eyes open, squinting at the morning light beaming through her window. She yanked the comforter over her head, blocking out the terrible sunshine. She closed her eyes begging her body to go back to sleep but it refused. She groaned and pushed back the comforter. “Guess I'll get up.“ 

The many weeks of waking at the crack of dawn had altered her sleep schedule. Her face hurt, especially around her eyes where she had cried until the sweet release of sleep had come for her. She hoped this wouldn't be a nightly thing.

The memory of her dreams from the night before eluded her, but they had not been good. She felt more exhausted now than when she went to bed. She shuffled into the bathroom to wash her face. She downed a couple more pills to hopefully stall the pain in her ankle that was already beginning to throb. 

She walked back into her room, plopping down on the bed with a sigh. She raked her hands over her face and stared out the window of her room. 

It was going to be a beautiful day. The sun's warmth spilling through the window. She wanted to crawl back into bed, but she knew if she did it wouldn't be to sleep. So instead she dressed and went downstairs to make some breakfast. 

Aunt Nodoka had already made breakfast that morning. The rice cooker billowed a stream of steam from its vent. Kaelie warmed herself some soup on the stove and placed some bread in the toaster. 

Her stomach growled, anticipating an actual meal. She'd gone on basically nothing the past four days with Sesshomaru. Relying mostly on the onigiri she’d made with Kagome and some other foraged things she managed to find. A sad smile touched her lips as she scooped rice into a bowl. She was so tired of crying but the very thought of Kagome made her heart sink. 

_I hope InuYasha is okay._

The toaster popped, making her jump at the sudden noise. She sighed and threw the toast onto a plate with a little butter. She topped off her rice with a fried egg and some warmed natto. She ate, the warmth filling and satisfying her. She felt a little better after breakfast. 

The rest of the day was spent with her family. Just being around them improved her mood. She did various chores with her aunt, and helped her grandpa sort through some relics in the old well shrine when Nodoka left for the grocery store. 

When she returned they took a break for lunch. Her grandpa went inside for a nice nap. But Nodoka and Kaelie planned a little picnic outside in the shrine courtyard. 

  
  


The sun blanketed the trees in golden light, a slight breeze rustling the leaves. 

Nodoka chattered about her trip to the store, the friends she met up with and other various things. Kaelie just smiled as she chewed. 

"So, no work today?" Her aunt questioned, "Is it because you hurt your ankle?" She took a bite of her lunch. Kaelie suddenly felt as if her food wouldn't go down. She swallowed hard. Patting her chest with her fist. 

"Uh y-yeah. I tripped at work yesterday and kinda sprained my ankle a little bit. It's fine, just hurts. Ms. Sayaka gave me a couple days off." Kaelie took another bite, focusing intently on chewing. 

"Oh I see. Well that's good then, we've missed you around here during the day. I was honestly getting a little worried that you were working too much the last couple of weeks. You look exhausted." Aunt Nodoka smiled kindly.

Kaelie nodded. She was incredibly exhausted. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Kaelie spacing out while she ate, trying not to think about the real reasons she was so tired. 

Nodoka touched Kaelie's shoulder reassuringly. 

"If you ever need to talk about anything, you know you can always come to me right? I may not understand, but I'll always listen." 

Kaelie blinked back tears. Regret punching her in the stomach and suddenly she wasn't feeling that hungry anymore. 

She put the unappetizing food down on the picnic blanket. They sat in silence for a while. Listening to the quiet sounds of birds, and the breeze shifting through leaves above them. Kaelie chewed the side of her cheek, Wanting desperately to tell her aunt everything. As much as she wanted to not think about all that happened in the past, it was still there, unwavering in her mind. 

"I don't know what to do Aunt Nodoka…" Kaelie rubbed her face and shrugged expansively. 

Nodoka regarded her with such a motherly look that it threatened to make Kaelie break down and cry right there. Somehow she maintained her composure. 

Nodoka spoke softly, "You can tell me." 

Kaelie took a deep breath, trying to find the words. "Have you…" she paused, searching, "have you ever felt like you're supposed to do something that's incredibly important but…You don't know how to go about it and you know if you commit to it, you won't be able to look back?" Kaelie looked up at her aunt. Nodoka was still smiling gently. 

"Of course dear. Life is like that a lot. Sometimes there are...hard choices you have to make...but you have to do what's right for you, and let others choose their own path. It's important." Her smile pressed into a sad line and Kaelie knew she was talking about letting Kagome go back to the past. 

Kaelie just nodded again looking down at her hands. 

"Just know that whatever choice you decide. I'll be here to back you up, no matter what." Nodoka squeezed her shoulder before letting it go.

Kaelie stared at her lap. _Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of._

*

After the chat with her aunt, her thoughts haunted her. Even in her dreams. Nightmares of shadowy figures that loomed over her, whispering incomprehensible words that grew in volume until she jolted awake, covered in sweat and gasping. 

When this happened, she always woke with one hand clasped tightly around the crescent pendant of her necklace. Her dreams culminated one night. She had fallen asleep almost instantly, so exhausted she had barely been able to stay awake during the day. 

She floated in viscous black, it was tangible, but only just. There were no figures surrounding her this time, just inky purple darkness until something appeared behind her. Kaelie turned slowly, wanting desperately not to look, but her mind had other plans. She could feel the cold sweat running down her back. 

The thing before her, a giant white eye, with a gleaming red slit for a pupil, loomed over her, like a smile. There was no being attached to it, no mouth, or body. It was just her and this eye, together in the dark.

"What do you want?!" Kaelie shouted into the darkness, swim-stepping away from the eye's enticing glare. 

" _Come to me…"_ it sing-songed in a mellifluous voice. " _Bring the spirits to me.._ " 

Kaelie wore her necklace in the dream, and as the eye continued beckoning to her, the necklace floated above her chest, pulling her toward it. She struggled against it.

"No! No! No! No! No!" She gripped the beads of the necklace jerking it away. 

" _You_ will _come to me… soon_." The eye laughed, chilling Kaelie to the bone. It slid across her skin, resonating through her skull and lingering there. 

Kaelie sat straight up in bed with a yelp. The remnants of that laugh disappearing in the recesses of her mind. She clutched her chest, balling her fist up in her night shirt. Shaking fingers scrambling, she unclasped the necklace from around her neck and tossed it into her bag beside the bed. 

Kaelie scooted to the other side of the bed until her back hit the wall, as far from the necklace as possible. 

_That's it! I am never putting that thing on again._ She swore to herself that the next time she saw Sayaka, the necklace would be going back to her. 

She didn't sleep the rest of the night and shuffled through the rest of the day, exhausted. 

After a few days without the necklace, she found she was able to sleep easier, and no nightmare plagued her. But nothing could distract her from the memory of that white stare in the dark of her subconscious. 

Kaelie kept herself busy, in an attempt to distract herself. She tutored Sōta in the evening for some of his subjects like Math and English. Went grocery shopping with her Aunt and even cooked a few dinners for them. 

The only reminder was her ankle. Which was not really healing as fast as she would have hoped. So she forced herself to dial the antique shop, praying that Sayaka wouldn't pick up. 

  
  


The phone clicked over.

"Hello? Yes? How can I help you?" Sayaka sounded as stressed as ever, keeping up the act of the tired shop owner.

"It's me. Listen, I'm feeling better now and I-I think I'd like to come back to work if that's okay." Kaelie muttered.

Kaelie craned her head around, making sure none of her family was in earshot. She whispered into the mouthpiece, "And remember our deal. No talk about going back to the past." She said sternly. 

She wasn't backing down from this. Things were finally getting back to normal and she didn't want anything to jeopardize it. 

"Of course, of course! I haven't forgotten. Come on by whenever you're ready." Kaelie could hear the beaming smile Sayaka was giving behind the receiver. 

Kaelie exhaled in relief, "Okay, great. See you tomorrow then." She hung up without waiting for a reply. It was rude but she had yet to forgive Sayaka. 

It was going to take a lot for Kaelie to trust her again.

The next morning after breakfast, Kaelie headed to the shop. She slowed as she came upon the place. Her hand freezing on the weather-worn door handle. 

She exhaled and pushed the door open, the bell echoing her arrival. Sayaka appeared out from behind one of the dusty shelving units and waved at her. 

"Take a seat I'll be ready in a moment." She disappeared again and Kaelie stepped up to the front desk but didn't sit. She fidgeted with her fingers. 

Sayaka returned, brushing her hands together, ridding them of dust. She beamed at Kaelie, but was only met with a frown. Sayaka acted like nothing had happened between them, that everything was fine.

Kaelie opened the front pocket of her bag, slipping the necklace from inside. 

"Here, take this. I don't want to look at it or have it anywhere near me." Kaelie grumbled, shoving it into Sayaka's hands. Sayaka winced like the necklace stung her. 

"Kaelie–" 

"Please just take it. I'm done." Kaelie plopped down into the chair behind the desk, crossing her arms. Sayaka sighed, and placed the necklace in her apron pocket. 

"Alright then…" She came around the desk and put a small stool next to Kaelie. "Let's see that ankle of yours." Sayaka muttered leaving the discussion about the necklace alone for now. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think she'll go back?
> 
> If you want to see more from me about these two (art or otherwise) I'm paopugummi on that blue bird app! <3


	8. In One's Own Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more from me about these two (art or otherwise) I'm paopugummi on that blue bird app! <3

Sesshomaru had never known a time that something had eluded him like information regarding the gate was doing now. It seemed that no matter whom he spoke with, there was no trace of it nor of a clan that had been decimated by it. He had returned to Bokusenō with questions, but the old tree gave him only vague answers that did not aid him.

It vexed him, this quest, left by his father. As all tasks his father had ever given him, it was shrouded in mystery. The Great Dog General tended to leave out pertinent information, usually to teach Sesshomaru a lesson. But, he was no longer a pup and did not need such teachings. So for the time being, he again followed his own path to grow stronger and ensure his prowess was never challenged by another. 

He and Jaken journeyed north, outside of the western lands that his father once presided over. It was time to expand his territory and in doing so, perhaps he would unearth more about what his father had done five hundred years ago.

In his impatience and haste, Sesshomaru did not detect the roiling shadows among the edges of the forest. Waiting for the opportune moment to strike. 

  
***

  
Two weeks passed and Kaelie's ankle was finally starting to feel better. Sayaka agreed to do healing sessions twice a week in order to allow enough time for her to recharge. Kaelie didn't stick around after she was done. The tension between them was too awkward. 

Sayaka had apologized multiple times but Kaelie just wasn't confident that Sayaka was being sincere. And that insecurity left things strained. So like she did with most uncomfortable things, Kaelie ran away.

Fear gripped her stomach every time she crossed the threshold of the antique shop. Afraid that if she strayed too close to the attic stairs, she'd somehow be sucked in. Of course this was irrational on her part, but the thought certainly kept her in check. 

Since she wasn't working at the antique shop any longer, Kaelie had several hours of free time in her day. She'd go for a walk in the nearby park, to read, or wander around the local district to window shop. Sometimes, she found herself visiting her mother's grave, just to sit and talk about all the things that were running through her head. 

Playing violin was especially good at keeping her mind distracted from everything else. So she fell into a routine of practicing every day.

She had even started exercising in the morning and often did tai chi with her grandpa and his friends. They were sweet, and quite limber for their old age. One day she let slip that she had some experience using a bo staff and they all insisted on giving her more lessons. She was quite surprised, but grateful and agreed to let them teach her. Despite her fits with InuYasha about his teaching methods, she had really enjoyed learning and using the bo staff Sango gave her. She was sad that she had left it in the past with Lord Bastard. 

  
When she wasn't doing something with her hands, her mind fell into a depression that she had to claw herself out of. The events of her time in the past, replaying like a movie in her thoughts. She had considered finding a therapist, but how do you tell someone that you've been to the sengoku jidai period, that you were attacked by yōkai, and came back through a mirror? They would probably write you off immediately. 

Now was one of those times where she was left only with the memories of the past, and the regret of not telling her aunt she'd seen Kagome. Granted, relaxing at the park to enjoy the sun may not have been the best idea, but she had been feeling good that day. 

Anxiety chewed at the edges of her thoughts, eventually encompassing every good thought she may have had. You're terrible for not telling auntie about Kagome. Don't you think she'd want to know? Kaelie rolled over on her side, willing the voices to be quiet. 

"Ugh…" Kaelie groaned and rolled onto her back again, scowling up at the blue sky, dotted randomly with strings of puffy white clouds. I'm not telling Aunt Nodoka. She's been through enough. Kaelie retorted to herself, watching the clouds pass. 

_You're terrible_. The words repeated over and over again. Kaelie sat up and pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes. 

Yeah, maybe she was...but that didn't stop her from being afraid of what her aunt would think of her if she told her now. 

What if something had happened to Kagome, what if she had to come back from the past and tell Aunt Nodoka the bad news. She just couldn't bear the thought of having to do it…

Discontent clouded the rest of Kaelie's good day, so she decided to just go home.

  
For weeks it continued this way even through her distractions. She poured herself into bō staff lessons or violin practice so maybe she could sleep at night. Kaelie could tell her aunt was getting worried about her, but she couldn't do anything about it. The guilt and fear kept her from revealing anything. Her brain just wouldn't turn off and she couldn't talk about it with anyone. 

So she learned to live with it.  
  


***

His blade sliced through the inky black shadows that surrounded him and Jaken. The monsters burst into ash and disappeared from whence they came. The smell of burnt flesh permeated his nose, making him grimace. 

More foes surfaced from the shadows, and they too met the sharp side of Bakusaiga. Jaken assisted him, protecting his back as more and more approached them with great speed. Sesshomaru gracefully dodged their swipes and gnashing teeth, countering them with Bakusaiga and his claws. He clenched his jaw, taking a few steps back as multiple advanced on him at once. Behind those advancing, more circled them like a pack of hungry wolves. They crawled on all fours, mouths dripping, lying in wait for the next opening. 

  
Sesshomaru did not flee from battle and left no openings for them to take advantage of him. Before they could strike he moved with great speed, slashing and maneuvering through the group of shadows with ease. They all exploded into ash, sprinkling the earth with their remains. He sheathed Bakusaiga, the onslaught of opponents faded, for now. Jaken trotted up to his side, breathing heavily. 

"Lord Sesshomaru! It seems the Enenra have dissipated for now. And rightfully so! As they could never match your strength." 

Sesshomaru ignored his compliments. Jaken chattered on, flattering Sesshomaru as he so often did, anytime his master saved his skin. Sesshomaru turned away, staring into the forest ahead of them. 

Something was still there, watching them, waiting. Another moment of stillness passed, then a shadow shot from the ground, wrapping up and around Sesshomaru's leg. He stood, letting it grasp him. It snaked up his body, around his neck, and into his ear. Sesshomaru snarled as the shadow pervaded his head, he could feel its cold grasp around his mind, as it attempted to overcome him. 

_You're weak_. He bit out. His yōki forced the shadow back, breaking its hold on his mind. The shadow faded, a melodious laugh left in its wake that clawed over his senses. It had tested him, and he it. He didn't like what he had found.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to Jaken screaming up at him and gripping his pant leg. "Milord! Milord are you alright?" 

"Jaken, we must go." 

  
His servant sputtered in confusion and worry but held onto Sesshomaru's fluff as he lifted from the ground. It would take him a week to reach Edo and the new moon was approaching. 

***

The cicadas chirped loudly in the hot summer sun as Kaelie bounced down the sidewalk toward home. She had just finished her last healing session with Sayaka, and the pain in her ankle was completely gone. No more twinges or aches. And the incessant anxiety she had been dealing with for the last few weeks was finally giving her a break. It was a great day.

A cute calico cat sat on one of the stone walls lining the sidewalk around some houses. It was one of the local cats that everyone fed and took care of, she had become well acquainted with it on her walks home. 

  
The cat mewled at her in greeting, and she pet its head gently. She dug into her bag, looking for the treats she kept on her, knowing that's what the cat wanted. Her hand brushed something smooth at the bottom of her bag. Her heart skipped a beat, recognizing the familiar texture.

"What?" She pulled the necklace she hadn't seen in weeks from her bag, and grasped it tightly in her hand. A fierce scowl tightened her face, shoulders shaking. Damn you, Sayaka! She spun on her heel to storm back toward the shop.

The world spun with her. She clutched at her forehead, a cold sweat breaking out all over her body. 

"Ugh." she braced herself against the stone wall next to her, clamping her eyes shut. A screeching split her ears, bringing her to one knee. She gasped, hands shooting up to cover her ears.

When the ringing subsided a little, and her head stopped swimming, she opened her eyes. What she saw before her, made her wish she had kept them shut. Thick, hot air scorched her cheeks. Fires ravaged buildings and trees all around her, tingeing the sky in ominous red light. Black smoke billowed upward, making her throat clench as ash littered down all around her. 

  
Dark shadows crawled along the streets, emanating guttural sounds from gaping mouths as they passed over her. She plastered herself against the stone fence behind her, hands and legs shaking as she tried making sense of what she was seeing. 

  
Wheezing in an effort to pull oxygen into her lungs, but the effort resulted in a coughing fit. The smoke and ash, weighing down her lungs. Buildings crumbled and she could hear the screams of people somewhere off in the distance. 

"This can't be real..." Her voice came out as a puff of air between hacking coughs. She touched her lips, and they cracked beneath her fingers.

She raked a trembling hand down her cheek and crumpled to the ground. The necklace still clutched tightly in her hand. Kaelie curled into herself, head almost in her lap, teetering back and forth willing the vision to end. 

" _Stop stop stop_ …" she pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks. A dark, cruel laugh echoed in her ears, washing over her skin. The same one from her dream almost a month ago. She clenched her teeth as the laughter filled her skull, touching every inch of her mind, enveloping it. She whimpered, pressing her hands against her temples and shook her head. 

A great roaring pulsed through her ears and then like the drop of a curtain, everything went silent. As if someone had pressed pause on a horror movie. 

Birds chirped in the trees above her head again. Kaelie blinked, tears dripping down her face. She looked up hesitantly, expecting to see the horrors from before, but everything was normal again. 

Kaelie gripped the stone behind her and pulled herself up from the ground, knees knocking together. 

_What the hell?_ Her brain screamed. She wet her lips and wiped her forehead. Cold sweat still lingering on her skin. Her breath came out in ragged gasps and she clutched at her chest, panic constricting her ribs like a vice.

She stared wide eyed at the necklace still in her hand. _Was it this? No, it couldn't possibly be the necklace._ Her fingers twitched against the stone. But...what if it was? 

Sayaka had warned her that if she didn't go back to the past, the consequences of her choice would soon begin affecting her and the modern era. Was the vision she saw just now, what it would be like if they didn't destroy the gate? Surely fate wouldn't be so cruel.

_Oh gods..._

Her body quivered, the remnants of that cold laugh dancing across her skin. 

She blinked, and found herself standing inside the antique shop once more, the bell of the door echoing, distant and muffled. She didn't even remember walking back. 

"Sayaka..." The word came out in a shuddering breath. Sayaka glanced up from the book she was writing in, eyes widening as she took in Kaelie's condition. She hopped over her desk to get to Kaelie, worry etched on her face. 

"What in the world? Are you okay?" Sayaka steadied the young girl by the shoulders. Kaelie shook her head, her face dropping forward into Sayaka's chest. 

"I-I don't know what happened, I had some sort of vision, I-I think?" She swallowed again. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She covered her mouth and groaned. 

Sayaka ushered her to a chair and Kaelie collapsed into it, head dropping into her hands. 

"I'll get a cool cloth for you." Footsteps retreated and then returned, pressing a cool, wet cloth into her hand. Kaelie took it with trembling hands, and wiped it over her forehead then down her round cheeks. 

Sayaka knelt in front of her. "Kaelie, tell me what you saw." She soothed. Brushing Kaelie's sweat slick bangs out of her face.

Kaelie described the nightmare she'd seen. Sayaka listened intently, pressing her fist to her lips. By the time Kaelie was finished recalling the event, Sayaka was pacing the floor in front of her. 

"Where is the necklace now?" She crossed her arms over her chest still thinking.

Kaelie held up the necklace still latched in her hand. The icy cloth pressed to her skin was helping, but her fingers still shook and she still felt light headed. 

Sayaka rubbed the back of her neck, turning to Kaelie again. "Look, I know you don't want to talk about it..." 

"Sayaka—" Kaelie begged her not to start. Not now.

She hurried to finish before Kaelie could interrupt again. "But, I told you the past would begin affecting you and this era. The vision you had proves that." She waved a hand at Kaelie, expressing her frustration with the girl. "Look, you may think you can ignore this, but it's not going to last forever. These visions are just going to get worse. We've waited too long as it is. Who knows the state of things in the past." She began pacing again. 

Kaelie swallowed thickly. Her hands began to shake again and she looked down at the floor. Sayaka knelt by the chair. Placing her fingers under Kaelie's chin and pulling her face up. "Please Kaelie, you and Sesshomaru are the only ones who can do this."

Kaelie worried her bottom lip, staring at the necklace in her hands. She rubbed her thumb over the milky white crescent moon pendant. Still unsure what all of this meant . Unsure of herself to complete the task and even live through traveling with that bastard of a yōkai. Surely he would kill her for annoying him, or just looking at him the wrong way. 

She had so many questions she wanted to ask but the most pressing one was how in the world the necklace made it back in her possession. 

She swallowed and met Sayaka's gaze again. How did the necklace even get in my bag? Was what she was going to ask, but instead,"Okay...I'll go back." Were the words exhaled from her lips. 

Kaelie was taken aback, sitting up straight in the desk chair. "Wait, what? What am I saying ? " She stared at the necklace, and touched her lips with her fingers. She immediately dropped the necklace, letting it clatter to the floor at her feet. It had been whispering to her. 

_"Come to me...Come."_

Sayaka looked at her quizzically.

"That's _not_ what I meant to say…get that thing away from me." Kaelie eyed the necklace as if it might bite her. Sayaka stood up again, placing the necklace on the desk. She stared at it, deep in thought.

"You have to return to the past Kaelie, it's the only way. You have to reunite the necklace with the gate. It wants to go back." Sayaka's voice was strained, as she caressed the beads absently. Kaelie watched her closely, noticing the change in her demeanor, confused. 

Sayaka wrapped her fingers around the beads, balling it up in her fist until electricity crackled around her fingers. She flung the necklace away from both of them with a growl. 

Sayaka leaned against the desk with both hands, her shoulders shaking. She let out a slow labored breath. "Don't you see, Kaelie? This is what it does." She looked up at her, eyes pinched with grief, and tinged in bright red. "I tried…So. Hard. To keep it apart from the mirror. But somehow it always found its way back, no matter what I did." 

She gripped the edge of the desk. "I've forgotten how many times I've sold it. Only for it to return to me." She ran a clawed hand through her hair, gritting her teeth before she spoke next. "The last person I sold it to was a woman visiting family from overseas." Her hands slid across the lacquered wood, voice quiet, and hesitant. "I hoped...That if it was as far from the mirror as possible, it wouldn't be able to coerce anyone to bring it back." 

She left the desk and resumed her pacing, slower this time. "How was I to know that the person who purchased the necklace, was your mother..." she stopped, looking over at Kaelie. Tears collecting in her eyes. "The only reason I sold it to her, was because I could feel the strength of her purification powers...I hoped it would be enough to stop it." 

Kaelie gripped the arms of the chair. "Wait...My mother bought the necklace from you? When? What do you mean she had purification powers?" She rose to her feet, eyes trained on Sayaka. In their day to day chatter, Kaelie had told Sayaka that her mother had passed away two years ago to an unknown illness. The doctors never knew what caused it. She just got sick and never recovered. 

Sayaka ran a hand through her hair and sighed wearily, eyes still wet with tears. "About three years ago…and yes, your mother had strong purification powers. Her aura was bright, and full of warmth. It was hard for me to look at her." 

Kaelie was shaking again, her eyes widened not only at the implication that the necklace had killed her mother, but also that her mother had priestess powers, just like Kagome. "Why? Why would you sell it to her if you kne w it only caused the person misfortune? You don't think..The necklace killed her, do you?" She gripped the front of her shirt. She was angry at Sayaka again. Even moreso, she was angry that she and her family had gotten mixed up in all this for no reason. 

"I can't say for sure if it was what caused her death. But, the only reason buyers before her returned it, was because of some type of misfortune." 

Sayaka exhaled a laugh, but no humor was behind it. "After years of being here, I had hoped that maybe, we had won." She stopped pacing to look at Kaelie again, with what Kaelie could only perceive as defeat. She saw Sayaka's age in that exhausted expression. Though it didn't touch her beautiful features. Only her eyes. "And then you showed up here, wearing it. I knew it had to be you." She took a step toward Kaelie. "I recognized your mother's scent...That's when I knew that the necklace would do everything in its power to return to the past." 

Kaelie eyed the necklace lying on the floor not five feet from them. 

"What if… what if I didn't go back to the past?" Kaelie looked at Sayaka, genuinely this time. She wasn't just wanting to run away. 

Sayaka ran a hand down her face, "Kaelie…" the exhaustion in her tone was palpable. 

Kaelie stepped past Sayaka and scooped the necklace up by the crescent pendant, between her forefinger and thumb. "No I mean it. What if I didn't go back? Then the necklace wouldn't be reunited with the gate." She was certain that this was the best option. It would keep her from having to risk everything, and from the gate opening. 

Sayaka shook her head, "Now that you've been to the past. Things have already been set in motion. The gate knows you've returned. Plus, the necklace will make sure you return to the mirror, or it will make you wish you had returned." She leaned against the front of the desk, crossing her arms. She looked at Kaelie, her features dark. "I'm afraid of what it might do to you, now that you're connected with it…The protective ward Tōga placed on it is weakening and the necklace is growing stronger. That vision is not something to be trifled with. It probably wasn't the first one you've had and definitely won't be the last." 

Kaelie stared at the necklace pendant in the palm of her hand and for the first time, noticed faint cracks running along it. It wasn't the first time. She recalled the horrible dreams she had when she first returned to the modern era, before giving the necklace to Sayaka. Something so seemingly harmless, had caused so much pain. Had caused her family pain. And it wasn't done with her yet. 

She closed her fingers around it, crushing the pendant in her hand. It didn't spark as it had before when Sayaka had gripped it. She squeezed her eyes shut for a few minutes, trying to muster her strength. She inhaled deeply and exhaled, then opened her eyes. 

Despite fear rippling through her heart, making her hands shake. She knew she had to go back. Had to try to stop this. For Kagome, for her family, for herself, and for her mother. Tears slipped over her cheeks again, mouth pulling into a determined grimace. She swallowed thickly. 

"Okay." 

Sayaka tilted her head, brows arching perfectly. "Okay?" Hope sparked behind her amber eyes. 

"I'll go back. Somehow, I have to make sure this thing can't hurt anyone else…" This time, she was sure it was her own words, her own decision to return. The necklace was quiet beneath her fingers. She unclasped the latch and placed it around her neck once more. 

A surge rolled down her spine once the necklace was secured around her neck. She touched the back of her neck, feeling for the clasp, knowing what she would find. It was gone, only smooth beading remained. This was it, she would no longer be able to remove the necklace. She had no choice but to return now. 

Sayaka leaned against the desk with a sigh. "I see that the necklace has bound itself to you. I suppose it was waiting for you to make the decision on your own and accept it. As much as I hate the idea of you having to return, it's necessary. I'm sorry it had to be you Kaelie." She approached Kaelie and pulled her into a quick embrace. She hugged Sayaka back noncommittally. Not being able to believe she was making this choice, after denying it vehemently for over a month. 

"I'll need to tell my Aunt this time. If you take my place again, she'll absolutely figure it out." Kaelie shuffled her feet against the dusty wood floor. Sayaka patted her shoulder. 

"You travelled with Sesshomaru, I think you'll be okay telling your Aunt you went to the past." Sayaka smiled down at her. 

Kaelie shook her head. "I don't know, I think even my aunt could give Sesshomaru a run for his money." She smiled at that. "I should take Kagome's clothes back with me. It might help my explanation." 

Sayaka laughed "Fair enough. She seemed very interested in your day to day, and always made sure you had enough to eat. Well, me really. I've never had a taste for human food, but your aunt is a damn good cook." Kaelie giggled as they walked to the back room to retrieve Kagome's clothes, the ones Kaelie had returned in. Sayaka pulled the neatly folded garments down from one of the shelves and handed them to Kaelie. "Here you go." 

Kaelie held the clothing against her chest. "Thanks for keeping them until now. I was afraid of taking them home and my aunt finding them. That would have been…awful." Kaelie played with the edge of Kagome's sweater. 

Sayaka patted Kaelie's head this time. "Don't worry about it, kid." She beamed down at the girl, making Kaelie smile sheepishly. 

"I guess I'll head home, talk to my aunt, and...pack." She exhaled before the last word as they stepped back into the main room. Kaelie placed the clothing in her messenger bag delicately, before shouldering it. 

Sayaka leaned against the desk again, resuming her crossed arms position. "Once you're ready, I have one last thing to give you before you leave. I mean, you have to come back here anyway for the mirror. It's good that you're taking some time. I also need to prepare." She inclined her head toward Kaelie. 

Kaelie adjusted the bag on her shoulder a bit. "Prepare? For what?" Her brows drew down in mild confusion. 

Sayaka just nodded and gave her a solemn smile. "You'll see. Now go, I'll see you soon." Sayaka saw her out, giving a brief wave as Kaelie left for home again. Kaelie took the crescent pendant in her hand again. There was no going back.

***

The night sky was solid black. Stars glittering above in place of the moon, which hung in shadow of the earth. Sesshomaru stayed near their camp, watching over Rin as she slept by the fire, Jaken snoring noisily beside her. 

Rin had insisted on him staying the night in the village with her. Since it had been some time between his last visit, he didn't deny her request. After all, he had come to Edo for her. After his contact with the shadows, he wanted to ensure her safety during the new moon. Sesshomaru was no fool, he had known of InuYasha's weakness since the night of Tokijin's creation. Though he refused to exploit his brother's weakness for his own advantage. Choosing instead to fight his brother when he was capable of matching Sesshomaru's strength. There were more important things to worry about. 

Sesshomaru's eyes softened as he watched Rin sleep. At this moment, in the true dead of night, he gained a peace and serenity not often found in the more personable hours of the day. 

Or it would have been if Kagome had not interrupted his moment's reprise. He curled his lip in a scowl, as she approached, the low light of her lanturn swinging next to her hip as she walked. No matter how he showed his distaste, she kept speaking to him as if he were her kin. He remained in place. She could come to him if she wished for council. He watched as she bent to check on Rin, pulling the blanket of her bedding up around the young girl's shoulders.

He closed his eyes and folded his arms inside his sleeves. Remaining that way, even when the young priestess turned and spoke softly to the stillness. "Brother?" 

The word made him cringe inwardly but still he said nothing. 

The rustle of footsteps came as she stepped closer to him. "Ya know, it's good to see you, Sesshomaru. It's been quite some time since you and Jaken visited." Kagome's voice was soft, so she wouldn't wake Rin or Jaken. 

She didn't falter when his gaze fell on her.

"Don't waste my time with idle chatter. What is it you wish to speak with me about?" His tone was cold, irritation blanketing the edges of it. 

Kagome sighed dejectedly, but continued. "Brother, I've been feeling a strange presence lately, it's almost... familiar in some way. I'm not sure what from, but something strong is building power out there. Not to mention there have been droves of yōkai attacks recently. Do you think it has something to do with the reason Kaelie was here?" 

Of course, he had felt it. It rustled just along the edges of his senses, nearly undetectable. Like dark clouds before a storm. Not only that, but he knew this growing power and the shadows were connected in some way. It was no surprise that she could feel the change as well, with the strength of her priestess powers. "That remains to be seen." 

He had not pinpointed where it was coming from, but had come to the conclusion that it did have something to do with this gate Bokusenō had mentioned. He did not, however,disclose this information to Kagome . He was unwilling to involve her in his affairs as that would mean his brother would be meddling as well. 

Kagome took another step toward him, placing a hand against the tree to steady herself. "Do you think Kaelie will return? I'm nervous about the necklace she was wearing. I only knew it as a gift from her mother. It had never shown any sign of ill will until Inuyasha killed that dragon. It feels...similar to the power I've sensed."

He watched Kagome lower the lantern she was carrying to her side and wondered why she was confiding in him, of all beings. But seeing as his brother was a fool, it was likely InuYasha had disregarded her concerns. 

He faced Kagome. "If your kin does return, I shall take the necklace from her. A human has no business with such an item." His tone was not meant to comfort. Kagome glared at him. 

"Sesshomaru, I warned you about hurting Kaelie, she's my family. Don't think for a second that I would hesitate to knock an arrow for you. I don't care if you can kill me. I'm not afraid of you." She placed a hand on her hip in frustration. 

Yes, and that was precisely why he was so irritated. "You dare threaten this Sesshomaru? I will do as I please, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." 

Kagome scoffed, rolling her eyes at him. It made his blood boil. "Oh save it, I can see right through you." She turned on her heel to head back toward home. Sesshomaru's lip curled again. 

_Blast that priestess_. She insisted on irritating him. She knew nothing of Sesshomaru's true intentions. Though while she was here, he at least wanted to rid himself of the satchel and staff left by that girl. It had remained strapped to Ah-Un since she went back through the mirror. Her scent pervaded his nose every time Ah-Un came close to him, which was often. He did not wish to keep it any longer. Before Kagome was out of earshot, he spoke again, his tone dripping with vitriol. 

"There are belongings left by your kin strapped to Ah-Un. Take them with you, or I will toss them into a river." Kagome stopped and turned back to look at him. She smiled sweetly. 

"No, I don't think I will take it, Brother . Just in case Kaelie comes back. She might need it." the sweet smile turned into a smirk. "And I have a feeling you'll be the first one she meets." She twiddled her fingers at him. "Goodnight, brother , I'll fetch Rin in the morning." She giggled and went on her merry way back to the village, lantern bobbing in the night. 

Sesshomaru turned away from camp, walking into the forest to keep his mind off of ending Kagome's life swiftly and cleanly. She was just as infuriating as his fool of a brother and her kin. He hoped, for Kagome's sake, the girl did not return through the mirror. He was Sesshomaru after all and would do as he saw fit, despite the consequences. He was not afraid of a mere human priestess. If Kagome's kin did not provide him with the necklace, he would keep well to his promise and kill her for it. 

As for the satchel and staff, he would have Jaken dump those in the next river they came to. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Sesshomaru will kill Kaelie when she returns? >:) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Entwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more from me about these two (art or otherwise) I'm paopugummi on that blue bird app! <3

Kaelie sat on the floor with her back against her bed, staring up at the ceiling. 

She had probably packed and repacked the bag she was taking with her a hundred times. Making sure she had everything she needed without being overburdened. Which was tough because she wasn't sure how long she would be gone this time. 

When she told her Aunt a few days before about her trip to the past it had gone about as well as she'd expected. Thinking back on it, she probably could have handled it with a little more finesse, but as usual her nerves got the better of her. 

Kaelie had returned from Sayaka's shop, to the sounds of dinner being made. Aunt Nodoka met her in the doorway. "Welcome home! How was work?" She was exceedingly joyful that day. 

Kaelie grinned at her aunt, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Oh i-it was fine. Ya know, the usual." Already anxiety twisted her stomach into knots. Kaelie removed her boots and replaced them with her slippers. She stepped up into the kitchen, while her aunt bustled about preparing dinner. 

Kaelie gripped the back of one of the chairs, trying to ground herself. "Um, hey, Aunt Nodoka…?" her voice was barely above a whisper, and so her aunt didn't stop or notice that she had said anything, continuing to chatter on about what she was making and her day. Kaelie swallowed and tried again, attempting to wet her very dry mouth. "Auntie, I need to talk to you about something!" This time her voice broke, squeaking a little around the words. 

Nodoka stopped suddenly, turning to Kaelie. "Oh! I'm sorry Kaelie. What is it? What's wrong?" She wiped her hands on her apron and came around the table, walking closer to her niece. Kaelie pulled the chair out and slumped into it, gathering her bag into her lap. She was worn out already and she hadn't even told her aunt anything. 

"You might…want to sit down." Kaelie pointed at the chair next to her, Impatient to get this talk over with. Nodoka took a seat, brows drawn together in worry. Kaelie sighed and opened her bag, Pulling out the clothes Kagome had let her borrow. She placed them on the table. Her hands shook and she felt like she might be sick. 

Nodoka reached forward, placing a hesitant hand on the pink sweater she had seen so many times, but not in the last two years. "How do you have this Kaelie?" Her eyes shot up to her niece's face, but Kaelie wasn't looking at her. 

Kaelie sighed wearily, "About a month ago… I traveled to the past, through a mirror I found at my job." she looked up at her aunt, biting her lower lip, before looking away again. "While I was in the past. I stayed with Kagome for awhile." 

Nodoka drew the sweater into her lap, gripping it with both hands. She stared down at it. "Why didn't you say anything?" She choked back tears. Kaelie was at a loss for words, unable to explain to her exactly why. 

Nodoka held the sweater up to her face. "I knew, something was wrong after you lost your phone. I wondered why you barely spoke to us. I wish you had said something. I wish you had told us." Nodoka cried into the sweater. The last of her sentence falling off into almost unintelligible mumbles. 

Kaelie's face heated in embarrassment, and anger at herself for keeping it a secret for so long. "I'm sorry… I really am. I guess I was just so scared of telling you after I got back. I didn't want to hurt you.” She ran a hand over her face. “But I guess I did that anyway..." 

With a sigh, her head dropped into her hands. A soft brush of fingers on her shoulder made her lift her head to see Nodoka looking at her, stricken, a few remaining tears trickling from her eyes. "Kaelie, don't ever feel like you can't talk to me. There's no reason for you to be scared. I went through this with Kagome. I know how much of a strain it puts on someone." 

She let the sweater crumple into her lap and grasped Kaelie's hands in hers. Kaelie squeezed her aunt's fingers, tears dripping down her own cheeks now. Nodoka reached up and wiped Kaelie's tears with her thumb. She took Kaelie's hand again. "Just tell me that Kagome is okay?" 

Kaelie nodded, a short wet laugh bubbled out of her mouth, "Kagome is doing great! She's still with InuYasha, and she's a really powerful priestess." 

Her aunt smiled softly. "And you're okay too?" Nodoka asked. Kaelie hesitated. Truthfully, she wasn't okay. And until this mess with the necklace and gate was fixed, she wasn't going to be okay. 

Kaelie looked down to her lap again, and shrugged. "I'm okay," she lied, "There's just...a lot to tell you." Kaelie glanced back up at her aunt, to see her smiling soothingly. She released Kaelie's hands gently, and stood from the table. 

"Alright then, let me make some tea and we can talk." Nodoka flitted around the kitchen, grabbing odds and ends. She paused, tea kettle in hand. "So, first things first. That wasn't you staying in the house with us while you were in the past, was it?" 

Kaelie sighed, "No…That was my boss, Ms. Sayaka. She's a fox yōkai and can disguise herself as other people…" 

Nodoka filled the kettle and placed it on one of the stove eyes. Then pulled the teapot, and teacups down from the cabinet, she set those on a small bamboo tray, next to the sugar bowl. "Ah well that explains her appetite then. I knew something was off about you…Please don't ever let her do that again. You know how uncomfortable Grandpa gets around spirits. I couldn't get him to calm down about the presence of yōkai the whole time she was here…" 

Kaelie twiddled her fingers, "Sorry Auntie…I had no idea she was doing it." Nodoka set the tray on the table in front of her niece. 

"So tell me what happened when you went to the past. You mentioned a mirror?" Nodoka spooned a few teaspoons of loose tea into the strainer of the teapot. The kettle whistled, signaling the water was done. Nodoka turned off the burner, and poured the hot water over the tea leaves, until the pot was full. 

Kaelie swallowed, "R-Right. I was pulled through an old wooden mirror that was in the attic at work. It left me underneath this giant magnolia tree yōkai. The mirror is made from its bark, I think… I'm still not really sure how it works." Kaelie watched as her aunt settled back into the chair across from her and set a filled teacup on the table in front of them both. 

"Very interesting!" She looked at Kaelie with wonder. "Go on…" she urged, blowing the wafting steam gently off the top of her cup, then taking a sip. 

Kaelie went on, telling her aunt just about everything that happened. She left out gory specifics about InuYasha getting severely injured and downplayed the times when she almost died. When she finished, Nodoka set her teacup on the table and tapped the ceramic with the pads of her fingers, contemplating her tale. 

Kaelie took a sip from her cup. It was almost cold now, but she still savored it. Her aunt had made a mellow jasmine tea, her favorite. It reminded her of home, of her mother. She drained her cup, and stared into the bottom. She was avoiding her next words.

Her aunt spoke first. "You're going back aren't you?" Nodoka's voice was grim. Kaelie swallowed and wet her lips. 

"Yeah...I don't have a choice." She rubbed the back of her neck, touching the necklace where the clasp used to be. Again finding only smooth beading. It surprised her every time and solidified the fact that all of this was very real. Nodoka's hand covered hers, and she squeezed tightly. "Kaelie, look at me." Kaelie lifted her eyes to her aunt's face. "Promise me. Promise me, you know that you're making the right choice and that you'll come back safe…" 

Kaelie's eyes fell away from her aunt's face. She blinked, thinking a moment, before meeting her aunt's gaze once more. 

"Auntie…I-I don't know if I can promise you that." She was telling the truth. She had no clue what was in store for her when she went back. If Sesshomaru were there, it was likely he would kill her and take the necklace. Kaelie knew he would make well on that threat alone. Not that she wouldn't relinquish the necklace to him if she could. Even if he didn't kill her on the spot, she knew there would be blood. There was just no way around it. 

She exhaled, mouth thinning into a line. "I'm sorry…" Kaelie whispered, pulling her hand away from her aunt. Nodoka sat back, covering her eyes with one hand. After a few anxiety filled moments of silence, Nodoka opened the teapot and poured more hot water over the tea leaves, refreshing the pot. 

A shaky breath left her aunt's lips as she sat the kettle back down on the tray. "Perhaps, that was too much to ask of you. I should be the one apologizing, Kaelie…" she poured herself another cup, brought the cup to her lips, blowing the steam a few times before taking a sip. "After Kagome returned to the past, I-" she paused and set the cup back on the table. She smiled at Kaelie. "Well, whatever the outcome. I want you to know that you will always have a safe place to come back to..." Kaelie looked over at her aunt again, tears pooling in her eyes. 

"I'll remember that."

After some much needed hugs, a few more questions about her trip, and Kagome, Aunt Nodoka had done everything she could to ensure Kaelie was prepared to go back through the mirror. She even unearthed Kagome's old yellow backpack, which surprisingly held more than it appeared to.

  
"Wow, this has seen some better days." Kaelie held it up when her aunt had proffered the bag to her. It was patched haphazardly here and there with different patterned fabrics.

  
Nodoka chuckled, "Yes, well, things tend to get destroyed when your boyfriend is a half demon. Kagome always called it her lucky pack. It always survived, no matter what Kagome went through." 

Kaelie smiled genuinely, "it's perfect then. Maybe I'll get to see Kagome again if I go back. I'm sure she'd love to see it again." 

*

Kaelie folded another pair of jeans, stuffing it into the depths of the bag with her other clothes. She probably had enough to last her several weeks, including some toiletries, snacks, sleeping bag, flashlight, and a small kettle for boiling water. It was amazing the amount of stuff the bag could hold. 

When Kaelie was sure she was finished, she stood and heaved the bag over one shoulder. Teetering back, she caught herself on the bed before she squashed a sleeping Buyo. 

_Maybe I packed too much…_ She lamented and righted herself. She gave Buyo a couple scritches and he purred softly, but kept on sleeping. _Lazy cat._ Kaelie smiled and shook her head before waddling down the stairs. She paused at the bottom, and tried phoning Sayaka to let her know that she was on her way, but there was no answer. 

_Odd, usually she picks up._ Kaelie placed the phone back on the receiver and shrugged it off. _Must be busy with a customer or something._ Maybe I should cut my goodbyes short and hurry over. Impatience scratched at the back of her head, but then she shook the feeling away. _No, I need to say my goodbyes now. I may not get another chance_.

She dropped the cumbersome bag near the front door. Her family was waiting for her, all three standing in the kitchen. 

She hugged her grandpa tightly, "Stay well, Gramps." 

When she pulled away, he took her hand and placed two small charm tags in it. "Take these. They'll protect you from all sorts of yōkai and monsters. There's one for Kagome as well." He patted her cheek and smiled. 

"Thanks, Gramps." Kaelie pocketed the talismans, and hugged her grandpa one last time before she stepped over to Sōta.

He was doing his best not to get teary eyed, but failing miserably. She hugged her younger cousin and patted his shoulder. "Come on, don't get sad on me. It's not like I won't be back." The words were meant only to cheer him up. 

He looked up at her, knowing she didn't believe what she had just said. Sōta was very perceptive, but didn't point it out. "Yeah…You're right." He wiped his face with his sleeve and hugged her once more. " If you see Kagome, tell her I miss her. And say hey to Inuyasha!" 

Kaelie nodded and smiled into his hair. "Mm...You can count on it."

And last was her Aunt. They both smiled sadly at each other. Kaelie fell into her aunt's tight embrace. Wishing things were different. Wishing she was just getting on a plane back to Ireland and promising to return soon. But she wasn't, she was going to the past to fight monsters and who knows what else. She sniffled when they broke the hug. Nodoka wiped Kaelie's tears away with her thumb. 

"You're going to be okay. I just know it. If you get scared, or things get bad, remember you can always come home to us." 

Kaelie nodded again and smiled tearfully. "I know." She stepped back from them, shouldered the large bag once more and laced up her boots. Leaving her slippers by the door.

"Okay… bye, I love you. I'll be back soon." More tears slipped over her cheeks, but she quickly scrubbed them with the backs of her fingers. 

"We love you too, Kaelie. Please be safe." Her aunt opened the door for her and Kaelie stepped out. They followed her outside to see her off. 

Kaelie looked back over her shoulder and gave one final wave to them before descending the shrine steps. 

*

When she arrived at the antique shop, the door was locked. Kaelie peered into one of the side windows, noticing all lights inside were off. Usually she could see Sayaka bustling about in the main room or perched on the stool at her desk. There was no sign of her. 

Luckily Kaelie had packed her keys to the shop in one of the backpack pockets, just in case she might need them. She dropped the bag to the ground and took out the keys from the front pocket. She slid the key in and unlocked the door, before hefting her bag back on her shoulders. Okay, she had definitely packed too much. 

The door opened with a creak and she stepped inside. With all the lights off, the shop gave off an eerie vibe. A faint glow of light came from below her eyesight. Kaelie looked down and noticed her necklace was glowing faintly again. _Oh no…_

Kaelie peaked between the shelves and into the back room but there was no sign of Sayaka. 

"Sayaka? Hello? Are you here?" Kaelie sat her bag down on the stool behind the desk. 

"Why didn't you call?" Sayaka appeared from the dark, making Kaelie jump out of her skin. 

"Yeesh! Don't do that!" Kaelie exhaled and took a step toward Sayaka, "I tried phoning you before, but you didn't answer." She stepped around to the side of the desk and leaned forward. "Hey what's going on with you? You don't look so good." She reached out a hand to touch Sayaka's shoulder, but the fox yōkai quickly recoiled away from her touch. 

"Don't!" Sayaka bit out. She glared at Kaelie, bright red eyes shining dangerously. Fangs bared. Kaelie took a step back, her hands held up. 

"Okay, okay! I won't touch you, but will you please tell me what is going on?" Kaelie reasoned, fear prickling up her spine. 

Sayaka took a few shaking breaths, her claws digging into the wood of the desk as she steadied herself. "I'm sorry, I was just... in the middle of something…" she rubbed a hand over her face, closing her eyes. "You weren't supposed to come so early." 

Kaelie's eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "I didn't know we set a specific time. I mean, the faster I get back to past the better, right?" 

Sayaka nodded, "Yes, except your timing was a little unfortunate." She all but slumped against the top of the desk. 

Kaelie crossed her arms, attempting to ignore the fact that her necklace was still glowing faintly against her shirt. Chalking it up to the fact that she was close to the mirror again. "You still haven't told me what's going on and why you look like this." 

Sayaka huffed and nodded again. "Alright, follow me… I'll explain. But you must keep your distance from me." She moved away from the desk, taking a few wobbling steps toward the back of the shop. Kaelie's arms dropped to her sides and she followed a few paces behind. 

Sayaka led her into a room that she had seen many times. It was the larger storage room where a lot of the broken items were kept. Sayaka turned a corner and went down some steps into a basement. This was new. Kaelie had no idea this had been here the whole time. 

The glow of her necklace began to brighten as she descended the steps, almost blindingly. She tucked the thing beneath her shirt and tried to ignore the buzzing at the back of her mind. The hairs stood up on her arms and neck. She didn't like this. 

They reached the bottom of the steps which opened into a moderately large basement room. It was empty, save for a large sygil drawn in chalk that covered most of the floor. In the center of it, sat a single light blue drawstring pouch that had a matching sigil printed on the front. Sayaka stepped delicately over the symbol on the floor, and scooped the pouch into her hand. 

"This is what I was in the middle of doing." Sayaka came back to Kaelie, closing the distance between them. "Here take this. But be gentle and don't open it. Not now." The red was gone from her eyes and her voice had softened considerably. 

Kaelie raised her hand and took the pouch from Sayaka as easily as if she were exchanging a priceless antique. "What is it?" She examined the symbol on the front, noting that it was a direct inversion of the one on the floor. The string tied around the top was a darker blue and had white jade beads on the ends. she rubbed her fingers over the silk, admiring it. 

A deep twinge of electricity ran up and down her spine from the necklace. Connecting itself to her. It was reacting to whatever was in this pouch and Kaelie had a bad feeling she knew exactly what it was. 

"It's a piece of my soul…" Sayaka's words confirmed her suspicions but she was still floored by it. 

Kaelie looked between Sayaka and the pouch. "What?!" She squeaked. "Why? Are you going to be okay?" Sayaka raised a hand to Kaelie, quieting her. 

"Yōkai souls are tied to their power. Depending on their age and their strength, it's no issue to split a part of your soul off." She folded her arms, "It will decrease the amount of years on my life," Kaelie opened her mouth to interject again, but Sayaka raised her hand once more. "I have lived for over a thousand years, Kaelie. I have seen enough of the world. This is but a fraction of my age." She smiled calmly at the human girl. 

Kaelie bit her bottom lip, and stared at the pouch. "O-okay then. What do I do with this?" 

Sayaka exhaled and stepped back over to the stairs, placing a hand on the railing. "Take it with you. Once you're on the other side of the mirror, and safe, you can open the pouch. The necklace should take care of the rest." Sayaka ascended the stairs. 

Kaelie followed her, "But wait, why does the necklace need a piece of your soul?" 

"I am the last of the oldest fox yōkai clan. It is from my family that all other fox demons have branched. We are the original cultivators of fox fire." Sayaka smiled, "If anyone is adjacent to the fire element, it's going to be me. My mother was the first to provide a piece of her soul to the necklace." 

She collapsed into the chair behind the desk and motioned for Kaelie to pass her. "I hate to rush you, but I am tired, and I'd feel a lot better if you were in the past with the necklace, and far away from me. I'm still vulnerable with you here, since I was interrupted. That necklace of yours is greedy. I can feel it trying to pull my power from me as we stand here." She sighed and rubbed her temple a little. 

"Oh shit, I had no idea! I'm so sorry Sayaka. I really did try to call though." Kaelie opened her bag and nestled the pouch between a couple of her t-shirts and her sleeping bag. She pulled the talismans from her pocket and also placed them inside. Hoping that they would help to cover the soul piece and keep the necklace at bay for now.

She closed the backpack up tightly and shouldered it again, carefully this time. With the pouch safely tucked away, the necklace's glow dimmed considerably. Only a faint light could still be seen just beneath her shirt.

Sayaka shook her head. "No worries, kid. I'm more than capable of blocking it off, despite how hard it's trying. I know you didn't know. It seems the necklace may have had some idea of what was happening. Thank you for stalling it." She smiled warmly at Kaelie, and again, Kaelie saw the age showing in her eyes. She took a step toward Sayaka, wanting to reach out to her but gripped the hem of her shirt instead. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" She felt bad just leaving Sayaka like this. Though she didn't know what she could do. 

"As soon as you're through the mirror, I'll recover. Dont worry about me." Sayaka smiled reassuringly, gesturing toward the attic staircase. "By the time you return, I'll be good as new." 

Kaelie looked back over her shoulder, one hand resting on the railing. "Only if you're sure." Sayaka nodded again, and Kaelie ascended the steps. She paused once in front of the mirror. Trepidation kept her from taking another step toward it. Despite her choice to return, the thought of going back gave her pause. 

With jaw set and gripping her backpack straps, she knelt in front of the mirror. A shaking hand pressed firmly to the glass and those bright swirling colors pulled her through to the other side. 

***

Sesshomaru stepped from the trees to the clearing surrounding the great tree yōkai, Bokusenō. He had returned seeking further information about the gate. He wished to know more, so he could efficiently bring this task to an end.

He chose to come alone this time, as Jaken would only slow him down. While the imp was useful in his own way, Sesshomaru much preferred the quiet his absence gave. As he approached, Bokusenō's face materialised from the bark of the tree, regarding the Inu Daiyōkai with calm half moon eyes, that were twinkling. 

"Ahh Master Sesshomaru, as punctual as ever I see. You are always in the right place, at the right time." A smile tilted the edges of Bokusenō's mouth, just as a new scent entered the clearing, accompanied by a faint signature of yōkai power. The scent was one he instantly recognized, and if he had hackles they would be raised in annoyance. 

A head of wild red hair popped out of a hole in the ground behind Bokusenō, checking the surroundings briefly, before shoving a bright yellow bag through the hole with some difficulty. Sesshomaru watched as the human pulled herself from the hollow beneath Bokusenō and got to her feet. 

The _girl_ , the _human_ had returned. Sesshomaru scowled deeply in disgust, his claws curling into fists. She heaved the enormous bag onto her shoulders and turned, her mouth dropping open when she saw Sesshomaru standing on the other side of Bokusenō. 

"Sesshomaru?! What the hell are you doing here?!" She screeched, and took a few steps backwards putting more distance between them. He blinked in annoyance, she was so loud. No matter, he would end her swiftly and take the necklace. The air crackled around him. 

Kaelie gasped, taking a few more cautionary steps back. She couldn't believe it! Barely five minutes on the other side of the mirror and she was being threatened.

"Master Sesshomaru, please stay your hand." Bokusenō interjected quickly before things escalated further. "I have realized information regarding the gate and the necklace that may prove pertinent to keeping the girl alive." The great tree yōkai held in a sigh. It was exhausting dealing with these two. Especially Sesshomaru, who had not inherited one of his father's more virtuous traits: patience. 

The air around Sesshomaru calmed and he glared at Bokusenō. "Speak, then." 

Kaelie's shoulders drooped with relief. Thank goodness Bokusenō was here or she'd surely be dead. She just hoped that whatever he had to say kept her alive. She moved closer to the front of the tree, but still stayed outside of Lord Bastard's striking range. 

Sesshomaru shot her a look, warning her of the proximity to him. Kaelie glared right back, but kept her distance. She had every right to hear what Bokusenō had to say, and Sesshomaru's snooty ass wasn't going to stop her. Yet. 

He turned his attention back to the great tree. This human was a fool. With every action and word, she came closer and closer to meeting a bloody end. However, for the time being he would hear Bokusenō and decide if the information warranted keeping her alive or not. 

"As I mentioned before, the girl is bound to the necklace. It has tethered itself to her soul and cannot be removed by force. This will trigger the protective ward your father placed on the necklace with the fang pendant." Bokusenō looked between them. "It is more powerful than even Tessaiga's ward, crafted by Tōtōsai, and therefore more volatile if broken." 

He paused for a moment. Sesshomaru raised his hand again, this information did not satisfy him. He could simply kill the girl and take the necklace. Bokusenō, realizing this, quickly continued, "I also recall that, when your father came to me, he was carrying a new sword I had never seen. Even before he had crafted Tenseiga and Tessaiga."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "You are speaking of Sō'unga. Yet that sword is no more."

Kaelie listened to the two of them speak and adjusted the straps of her backpack on her shoulders. This was all gibberish to her.

Bokusenō smacked his lips together, as if he might be wetting them, but it just sounded like two pieces of bark rubbing together. "Hmm, yes, you and Inuyasha defeated Sō'unga several years ago and banished it back to the underworld. But its origin is still unknown. I am unsure of how this correlates to the gate. I may know of someone who can help. I remember your father mentioning a yōkai, the last remaining of the Fuyuzora clan." 

Sesshomaru grimaced. He had not heard of this clan, most likely they had been of the old world, before his time. Sesshomaru glanced at the human girl standing near him. She shifted from foot to foot in anticipation. A foolish grin spread across her face. Perhaps he would wait and speak with this clan member before taking the necklace. His lips tightened into a frown. 

Kaelie was quite pleased to have a possible lead about the necklace and the gate. She stepped forward, an eager grin on her face. "So, where can we find this yōkai?" 

Bokusenō pondered for a moment, "I recall that this particular clan resided in the northern mountain ranges. Suffice to say, you both should be able to find out their whereabouts by going there." 

Kaelie nodded, gripping the straps of her backpack with both hands. She looked over where Lord Bastard stood. Sesshomaru was already walking away from her and Bōkusan. Kaelie's face scrunched in annoyance, "Well I guess we're off then…" She smiled at Bokusenō, giving a small salute. "Thanks for the info Bokusan!" She waved a little and took off after Sesshomaru. 

Bokusenō released a long sigh, he had been holding. _Children…_ He closed his eyes and his appearance faded from the bark. 

  
  


Kaelie caught up to Sesshomaru, a little breathless. He covered so much ground in such a short time. _How does Jaken keep up with him?_ She fell into step beside him and glanced up at his face then back down again. _What do I even say to him? "Thanks for not killing me?"_ _No, that's stupid and doesn't deserve thanks._ Kaelie watched her feet as she walked. She looked back up at him and was met with a dangerous golden glare. 

"You have a terrible personality, you know." _Shit!_ That was not what she was going to say, but the words just shot right out of her mouth. 

Sesshomaru averted his glare, "You should not speak of things you have no knowledge of." Kaelie pursed her lips and waggled her head a little bit. _It's true though, you do have a terrible personality..._ she turned her head away with a humph. 

They walked in silence after that. Kaelie avoided eye contact with him, taking in her surroundings instead. She quietly began to hum tunelessly. Her eyes wandered over to him and again Sesshomaru shot a contemptuous look in her direction. 

"What's your problem?" She grumbled. 

"You are incapable of being quiet…" He blinked and looked away. 

Kaelie's cheeks flushed with anger. 

"Yeah, so?" Her fists balled up at her sides. "Why do you have to be such a jerk?" She wasn't even doing anything to him. Just minding her own business. But apparently that was enough to annoy him. He didn't retort, just continued walking, so Kaelie huffed, and crossed her arms. 

Obviously, they were getting nowhere. "Look, I didn't come back just to help you, ya know," she thought she saw him sneer, "I came back because this gate business is affecting me and may have killed my mom. Plus I can't take it off anymore, so my best bet to get rid of it was to come back…" she lengthened her stride to match his. "Look, you need the necklace, and apparently I need you. So, like it or not, we have to work together." 

He fixated golden eyes on her once more. "Human, it matters not why you came back. I have yet to discover a reputable reason for keeping you alive outside of wearing that necklace. You are inconsequential to me.There are many ways to deal with yōkai. Whether you live or die makes no difference." He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

Kaelie's mouth dropped open at the audacity of his words, before her teeth clamped together. "You—" Her voice hitched in her throat. "You are so—so—Ugh! _"_ She clenched her fists to stop herself from smacking him. As much as she wanted to, it would likely not do anything outside of satisfy her and then promptly be her end. Hot tears were pooling at the edges of her eyes now. She was so angry! How could someone say something so cruel to another person. 

He glared down his nose at her. Then smirked ever so slightly, "How articulate." 

A frustrated, garbled noise bubbled from her throat as he increased the distance between them once more. Kaelie stomped after him, imagining herself strangling him with his own hair. 

  
It helped, a little. 

  
She didn't know how she was going to get through this with him. He was cold, cruel, and unwilling to work with her. She was not happy about the prospect of him dragging her around like some item, just because she had this stupid necklace. But boy, that's how she felt. 

Kaelie supposed she would find a way to be useful. She chose to come back for herself and for her family. She had to protect them, or at least try. 

*

Kaelie broke off from Sesshomaru to find wood for a fire when the hot summer sun dipped below the horizon. When she returned, she found him standing just along the edge of trees where she'd left. When she had been with him before he had a habit of disappearing during the night. She was kind of glad he stuck with her this time. She didn't bring a staff with her, so he was her only line of defense. Truthfully, she wouldn't last a minute in the face of another yōkai. 

Kaelie stuck her nose in the air and stepped past him. She was still disgruntled from their earlier conversation, and it wasn't something she was going to let go of easily. She sat the wood near her bag and set up her little camp for the night. 

Once the fire was made, she plopped down on her sleeping bag, crossing her legs underneath her. She dug into her monstrous backpack, looking for her water bottle and came upon the pouch Sayaka had given her before she left, the talismans from her grandpa had attached to the pouch of their own accord and wouldn't come off when Kaelie tugged on the corner. 

The necklace was quiet against her skin and didn't react to the pouch as it had before. With everything that happened when she arrived, it had almost slipped her mind. She would have to get away from Sesshomaru somehow, and take care of _that_. Not that he would follow her anyway. Her intolerable companion left her to her own devices. 

Kaelie wasn't even really sure what to do with it, or how it worked. She was sure the necklace would do its thing once she opened the pouch though. She tucked it back within her clothes and continued searching for her water bottle. 

Successfully unearthing her water bottle, she took a few swigs and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She noticed that one of the patches hastenly sewn onto the backpack was starting to come loose around the seams. She made a mental note to fix that the next time she had the chance. 

The fire crackled and flickered weakly and she laid more small pieces of wood on to keep it alight. She blinked, her eyes growing heavy. It had been a long stressful day, and she was exhausted. 

Removing her boots and placing them in her bag, she slipped into her sleeping bag and zipped it up to her chin. She folded her arms under her head, using them as a pillow. She yawned, and rolled over on her back, gazing up at the stars. It had been so long since she'd seen them fully. With all the city lights, you didn't get to see as many stars and here in the past, there was nothing to keep them hidden. 

She sighed and shifted to her side, trying to get comfortable. _I hope Sesshomaru sticks around until morning. After what he said to me, he at least owes me that much._ She yawned again and fell asleep. 

***

Sesshomaru slipped his hands into his sleeves. Golden eyes melting into amber as they picked up the faint light of the fire. His eyes fell on the human, cocooned inside a strange blanket that resembled a fresh caterpillar. He recalled Kagome sleeping in a similar one, all those moons ago when he still sought Tessaiga from his brother. She had let Rin borrow it from time to time, during their travels. A strange item from Kagome and this girl's world. 

Sesshomaru was unsure of how to treat this human. Clearly, he had to keep her alive long enough to find this other yōkai Bokusenō spoke of. Which meant he must spend his time protecting her until his questions were answered. He also sensed yōki emanating from her bag, it was fainter now than it had been before. It had prickled over his skin when she arrived earlier that day setting him on edge, but it was not the same as her necklace or the shadow that had attempted to control him over a month ago. The human was either ignorant of it, or had brought it with her for some other nefarious reason.

  
He had yet to see another yōkai manifest itself from her pack, it was likely another artifact she was hiding from him. How she planned to use it could result in her death, but he would wait and see how the situation played out. If she chose to reveal it to him, he would decide if it warranted her demise. Sesshomaru's eyes drooped, lips falling into a loose line. He was becoming more lenient than his early years. He could only attribute the change in him to Rin. His patience and compassion had grown in short strides when she had entered his life. But now that she was living with her own kind, he could focus on his own path again. 

This human would not do that same. He refused to let it happen. 

  
He watched the girl curl further into the cocoon, mumbling unintelligible words while she slept. He frowned. 

He had meant what he said earlier that day. Cruel as it may have been, he had no need or want of her companionship. She was simply a tool. Once the girl had served her purpose, he would dispose of her as he always did with useless things. He blinked, dragging his attention away from the lump that tossed and turned within the cocoon of fabric next to the fire. Clouds passed gently across the waxing moon, and he remained there until morning, watching time pass by. The sun soon crowned the trees in pinks and golds. The girl's fire died to embers, soon she would be waking. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a stubborn doggie >:3c 
> 
> For those that have stuck with me this far, thank you. I hope you're having fun 💛


	10. Snow and Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more from me about these two (art or otherwise) I'm paopugummi on that blue bird app! <3

It didn't take long for her to fall into a sort of unintended routine with Sesshomaru. He let her sleep until just after dawn and they would pick up their journey again and keep going until dusk. Of course, if they went too long without a break, Kaelie would complain and do what she needed to do whether he liked it or not. He simply closed his eyes and waited for her to return. 

While foraging for extra food one evening, Kaelie found a fallen tree limb among the brush. It was hefty, without being cumbersome. She quickly broke off the extra limbs, smoothing it into a walking stick. "This will be perfect. It could also second as a staff if she needed additional protection. Not that she would really need it. They hadn't encountered any trouble since she arrived, most likely because of Sesshomaru. 

Her stomach clenched in hunger as she walked back to her tiny campfire. As usual, Sesshomaru stood a little ways from her camp, back turned, watching the forest as if something might jump out at any moment to attack them. She laid her new walking stick down beside her pack, and placed the various herbs, mushrooms, and berries in separate snack bags she'd brought. 

She poked at the fire a little and set a piece of wood over it to keep it lit, then placed the kettle of water she'd collected earlier in the flames. She sat back on her heels, rocking back and forth while she waited for the water to heat. She was antsy. She had decided it was time to use the pouch, tonight, after eating some food. She planned to tell Sesshomaru she had to use the bathroom so he wouldn't follow her. 

It was a mostly solid plan, but the last time she wandered off in the middle of the night, she was attacked, so it made her nervous to do so again. The kettle began whistling, drawing her attention away from her anxious thoughts. She tested the handle of the kettle, it was cool to the touch, so she removed it from the fire and set it just beside her bag. 

She had to eat something first before she implemented her plan. She tried not to look at Sesshomaru too often, lest she give herself away. Each time she glanced over at him, his back was to her, staring out into the forest as he had done every night. She shrugged it off and went back to sifting through her backpack. 

Kaelie pulled out one of the small containers of instant ramen and opened it. _Thank the gods auntie made me pack these._ She poured the water over the noodles, and let it sit. While she waited, she dug out the pouch Sayaka gave her, hiding it from view, and placing it by her sleeping bag that was already unfurled for the night. 

She slurped down the ramen once it was done stewing, waving her hand frantically at her mouth. "Ah! Hot hot!" It didn't stop her from continuing to eat and she swallowed the rest of the noodles quickly, and then drank the broth. Not giving it time to cool down. She tossed the paper cup into the fire once she was done. 

Kaelie looked over at Sesshomaru again, he had turned toward her and was now eyeing her with a distasteful expression. "What? I gotta eat!" She huffed, practically kicking off her boots before stuffing them in her backpack, before slipping into her sleeping bag. She clutched the pouch close to her chest, feigning sleep. 

The low tones of Sesshomaru's voice rippled into her ears, "Do not leave." When she looked up, his back was facing her once more and he stepped into the dark treeline without another word. 

Kaelie sat up instantly, "Wait, what do you mean?" But her words fell on deaf ears, Sesshomaru was already gone. Kaelie groaned. Well, since he was the one leaving instead, she could use the pouch while he was gone. She brought it out from her sleeping bag, where it was currently tucked, and sat it in her lap. Her fingers trembled as they neared the cords keeping it closed. She slid her fingers under and pulled toward her to loosen them. As soon as the cords were released, the warding papers from her grandpa burnt away, and her necklace immediately began to glow. 

"Okay..." Kaelie exhaled and opened the pouch, a bright white light illuminated outwards, blinding her. She shielded her eyes from its brilliance. The familiar jolt of electricity surged down her spine, the necklace connecting to her body and igniting her synapses. 

Dark, inky purple tendrils shot from the necklace, dipping into the bag and pulling out what must be Sayaka's soul piece. Kaelie closed her eyes, clamping her mouth shut as the power rolled down her spine in waves. 

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru's voice came from the treeline. His eyes were narrowed, blade drawn and dripping blood. 

Kaelie's eyes shot open, "I-" she managed to say before her breath was taken from her. The necklace's power wrapped around her lungs, squeezing harshly as it devoured Sayaka's spirit. She gasped, clenching her fist into her pant leg, as it spread it's tendrils throughout her body. She grit her teeth together, it hurt so badly that tears sprinkled down her cheeks. 

Sesshomaru flung the blood from his blade, sheathed it and stepped over to her. By the time he reached her, the necklace had pulled Sayaka's soul into one of the empty beads, housed next to the dragon's soul. It released its hold on Kaelie's body, and she slumped forward, shuddering. Her stomach churned dangerously. 

"You fool…" Sesshomaru glared down at her, before raising his hand, claws at the ready. Kaelie covered her face with her arms, bracing herself for his attack. She didn't understand why he was doing this, she hadn't done anything wrong! 

A body dropped to the ground behind her. Kaelie shakily turned her head to look. An ogre lay in the grass not a foot from her, blood gushing from its throat. 

Sesshomaru straightened, fingers covered in blood. He wasn't going to kill _her_ , he was protecting her! "Gather your things, we are leaving." Kaelie gaped at him, not believing her own eyes. 

"Now." He ordered and she jerked, her body moving instinctually. She threw on her boots quickly, not bothering to tie them, then gathered her sleeping bag, and the pouch, shoving them into her backpack. She fastened it closed, and yanked it onto her shoulders, once she was on her feet. 

Sesshomaru drew his sword once more as dark shapes began ambling in from the treeline, red eyes glowing menacingly. Kaelie's legs still shook from the after effects of the necklace, but she grabbed her makeshift staff from the ground. She faced him, ready to fight if she had to. 

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder, scowling at her. "Go." He moved then, a blur to her, several ogre bodies dropped to the ground in his wake. Kaelie spun on her heel, the ogre he had cut down previously reached for her, blood still pouring from its open wound. Kaelie jumped away and ran in the opposite direction. She just ran, not really sure where to go or when to stop. 

She didn't look back, Sesshomaru would be okay, he was yōkai and a powerful one at that. She stopped, hands gripping her walking stick staff tightly, the peal of sword and claws clashing behind her. Kaelie's shoulders shook. She was scared, but she didn't want to just leave him to do all the fighting for her. Sure, she was only human, but she could be of some help! What did she come back to the past for anyway? 

_Perhaps… some thanks are in order…_

A dulcet voice trickled over her thoughts then. The same voice that had been calling to her in her dreams. She knew it could be only one thing. The necklace's voice. A purple black aura rolled over skin. Her body was filled with the same power as before, but without the pain that usually came with the necklace taking over her body. Kaelie clenched and unclenched one fist, she was electrified, every inch of her body felt like it was on fire. She had to use this before it faded, and turned back toward where she'd left. She took off toward Sesshomaru and his foes without another thought. 

One of the ogres lept to claw Sesshomaru's back, and Kaelie lunged forward, thrusting her walking stick straight into its cheek. A nasty crunch split her ears when it connected with the yōkai's skull. Sesshomaru turned, as the ogre's body twisted away from him, and was flung to the side. Kaelie raised her doe eyes to Sesshomaru's face, chest heaving. His golden eyes were imperceptibly wide. 

They didn't have time to say anything as more enemies advanced. Sesshomaru and Kaelie stood back to back, fending them off. It was like she was seeing the monster s' attacks in slow motion, dodging out of the way and countering their strikes, with ease.

Sesshomaru followed through after her, cutting them down with claws or blade, until no foe was left standing. Kaelie stood there, breathing heavily, her arms and knees quivering from the exertion and adrenaline. The purple-black aura around Kaelie's body diminished, the power rolling up her spine and back into the necklace around her neck. 

A quiet laugh rang in her head as the power subsided, leaving her body weak. Her legs buckled, and she fell backwards toward Sesshomaru. In one motion, he sheathed Bakusaiga and caught her in his right arm so she was propped against his pelt. 

Exhaustion hit her like a train, she couldn't move, barely able to hold her eyelids open. She looked up at him sleepily and smirked. "I saved you...Lord Bastard…" she saw him frown, then it was lights out. 

***

Sesshomaru held the human girl in one arm. Cradling her against his pelt while she slept. She appeared to be without injury, heart still pounding a steady rhythm in his ears. That aura that was around her when he had returned before the ogres showed up had allowed her to fight with the strength of a lower class yōkai, but seemed to have drained her strength once it had dissipated. Strange indeed…

He, of course, would have been fine without her help, but he was impressed she had overcome her fear and fought back. 

_Fool…_

He removed the pack from her shoulders, placing it in her lap, before lifting them both effortlessly into his arms. He walked through the ogre bodies that lay about, crushing one of their skulls under foot, as they turned black and crumbled into soot. This attack had been a distraction for him, something to lead him away from her while she fed the necklace a new spirit. Someone or something was orchestrating these attacks. These ogre had been smaller, and faster than the usual bull-headed giants he was used to. Most likely they had been made by turning human men into yōkai. Sesshomari had to find out who, or what, was behind it. 

And that aura...

Sesshomaru sensed a familiarity with it. All of this was connected somehow, but something was masking the true identity of it. Like a purification barrier he couldn't press past. It toyed with him. Dangling itself right before his eyes, but he was blind to it. A tick set in his jaw. 

His eyes fell on the girl's face. Her usually disgruntled features, softened with sleep, then she turned her cheek into his pelt and snuggled closer, "Hn." he huffed. Perhaps he was not giving this girl enough credit. Despite being human, she had returned to help him, placing herself in harm's way. She had the same reckless courage as her cousin, Kagome. Foolish and brash as she may be, she had accepted that things could not be changed, unless something was done. 

Annoyance tensed his jawline. How ill-fated they both were. He carried her for a while, until the remnants of the ogre bodies were long gone. He propped her up against a tree, so she could sleep more comfortably. Knowing that being pressed against his armor was probably not the best option for sleep. The strange cocoon fabric she usually slept in poked out the top of her bag when he sat it next to her. He blinked, and pulled it from its home gently, drawing it over her body. The night air was fairly warm from the summer sun, but the girl seemed comforted by it, nonetheless.

Sesshomaru began to stand, when the girl grabbed the edge of his sleeve, waking suddenly. Eyes wide, and eyebrows knitted together in worry, "Please…don't leave." She whispered, her expression strained. And then she was asleep once more. He placed his hand over her's, fingers encompassing her small hand, removing her grip from his sleeve. 

Sesshomaru did not do well with comfort. He had no need to reassure others of anything. They usually trusted him to do what he believed would benefit them most, despite not understanding his actions. This girl did not trust him. Disliked him, in fact. Then again, she could have been dreaming, unaware of who was in front of her. He clenched his jaw, and stood.

"Sleep...I will not leave." He didn't care whether his words reached her. But she smiled contentedly and curled deeper under the fabric. Sesshomaru frowned, stepping away from her then, maintaining his distance again. Something seemed to be drawing them to each other. Each time he attempted to push or pull away, he found himself coming back. He had been unable to throw away her pack and staff from before. Jaken had tossed it into a stream without his permission and he had made the imp fish it out. Yet he remained adamant about keeping away from her for as long as possible. He grimaced, her scent was all over him now. A mix of sweat, mint, and a chemical smell that was similar to jasmine but too strong to be the actual herb. 

He closed his eyes, listening to the renewed sounds of night that began again now that the onslaught of ogres had relented. _Rin, what have you done to me?_

***

Kaelie woke, propped up against a tree trunk, with her sleeping bag covering her. She sat up, rubbing her aching head. _Did Sesshomaru carry me?_

Surely he had, but she couldn't believe that he had laid the sleeping bag over her. It just didn't seem like something he would do. The image of him gently placing the fabric over her was too uncanny. It sent an involuntary shiver down her spine. Obviously, she had pulled it from her bag in her sleep. She yawned, sleepily rolling the sleeping bag up and putting it away in her backpack, trading it for one of the granola bar snacks she had. Her whole body was so weak, muscles shaking as if she'd run fifty miles in one day. 

Kaelie chewed her granola slowly, eyes drooping languidly. She yawned again, mouth full of food. The exhaustion had to be from using the necklace's power to help Sesshomaru fight all those ogres last night. Speaking of, she didn't see her traveling companion anywhere in the near vicinity. She finished her granola and got to her feet, gaining her balance for a moment. Her legs wobbled a little but she made them move anyway. Forcing them into the starting tai chi position. 

It was going to hurt but it was a good way to ease her muscle soreness. She went through the entire routine, breathing slowly to give oxygen to her body. By the time she was halfway through, she felt better. Sesshomaru returned just as she was finishing. 

"If your strength has returned, we will leave." He looked mildly bored again, fixating on her momentarily before stepping past her in the direction they needed to travel. 

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Sunshine." Kaelie frowned, pouting a little bit. He didn't even offer a bit of thanks for her saving him last night. She gathered her backpack from beside the tree and trudged after him. Sure she had a little help from the necklace, but she had helped him. 

"So…About last night." Kaelie closed the distance between them, sliding into step beside Sesshomaru. He fixated on her with a look that clearly said, 'don't say a word', she cleared her throat and continued on anyway. "Those ogres had you pinned down for a second, if I hadn't come back you would've been in trouble." She smirked up at him. 

Sesshomaru inclined his head at her, so he was staring down his nose. Her smirk fell, this wasn't going to end well. _Here it comes…_

"Your help was unwarranted, nor did those lowly ogres have me 'pinned down'." His eyes narrowed into daggers when she opened her mouth to retort. 

"Oh, come on! I clearly helped you out. That ogre would have slashed you right across the back if I hadn't hit it _and_ I thought we worked pretty well as a team, all things considered. Why do you always have to be such an ass?" She groused at him. 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, and continued forward without saying another word to her. Kaelie pouted angrily, _well so much for that! I'm never going to get a thank you. No matter what I do. Ugh!_

She didn't speak to him for the rest of the day.

*

Things improved only marginally after that. Once her temper fizzled out, and she felt like talking to him again, she did. And Sesshomaru did acknowledge her a little bit more. Answered some of her questions when she had them. Otherwise, he remained steadfastly silent, while Kaelie prattled on about anything and everything. Her mouth just wouldn't stop moving, but he didn't give her as many nasty looks when this happened. He just kept walking, paying no mind to her at all. 

Kaelie slumped onto a nearby stump, wiping the sweat from her brow. "Why is it so hoooot?" She whined, while rummaging through her backpack for her water bottle. She divested it from the depths and took a long, greedy swallow. Sesshomaru remained still, his back facing her. 

Kaelie screwed the cap back on and nestled it in her bag. She had removed her overshirt, opting for just the tank top underneath. She looked over at Sesshomaru, he seemed preoccupied with something off in the distance. 

"I honestly don't know how you handle this heat with all those layers. I think I would melt away." Kaelie stood up from the stump, stretching the soreness from her body. Sesshomaru turned toward her, but only halfway. Focusing his golden eyes on her. Kaelie wasn't sure she'd ever get used to the intensity of his gaze. It was like those eyes saw through her, even when they were half-lidded out of boredom. 

"I am not easily affected by the weather as you are." He looked away, signaling his impatience to begin their journey once more. 

Kaelie sighed, "Right, because yōkai are naturally more superior to humans in every way." She rolled her eyes and shouldered her pack again. Sesshomaru glanced over to her again. 

"It is simply something you must become accustomed to." He continued down the path through the woods. "Humans and yōkai are vastly different and have their own strengths and vices. Superiority resides in the blood and upbringing of a yōkai." 

Kaelie's eyebrows raised, "Did you just say something nice about humans? Where did this come from?" She sidled up next to him and leaned forward so she could see his face. Sesshomaru looked down at her but kept his pace. 

"Do not misconstrue my words for compliments. I am merely stating facts. Humans are often used as a food source for yōkai. Or to simply satisfy their blood lust." She saw a smirk lift the edges of his lips. 

Kaelie straightened, gripping the straps of her backpack. "Have you...ever eaten a human?" She looked up at him again and saw that now he was frowning. The playful smirk gone. 

"No. I would never stoop to such a level as to need sustenance from human flesh." 

Kaelie watched her feet as they walked. Letting silence fall between them. Something in her was relieved to hear him say it, even though it was in the most arrogant way possible. She let a small smile touch her lips. "So, what do you eat?" 

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his lips tight. Signaling he was done chatting with her. 

She sighed and checked her compass, seeing again that they were not traveling North. "Anyway, where are we headed? Bōkusan told us the yōkai your dad mentioned was to the north, but we've been traveling North-east all day." The compass had definitely come in handy. Sesshomaru refused to reveal his intentions to her, so now she at least knew the direction they were headed. She mentally patted herself on the back for that one. 

Sesshomaru blinked slowly, his eyes sliding over to her after a moment. She raised her eyebrows at him quizzically. She wasn't going to let this one go, she wanted to keep on course. The sooner they found answers about the gate the sooner she could go home. 

He closed his eyes, a breath of a sigh left his lips. "We are collecting Jaken and Ah-Un." 

Kaelie's eyes lit up at the mention of Ah-Un. She had missed that two headed beast a lot while she was in the modern era. She hoped they hadn't forgotten her. Her stride slowed and Sesshomaru advanced ahead of her again. 

A cry of delight brought her back from her musings when they stepped out of the forest. "Welcome back milord! I trust Bokusenō was able to provide you with more answers?" 

Sesshomaru glared over his shoulder at Kaelie. She peeked around him and waved at Jaken, "Hellooo~" She sing-songed. Jaken croaked and took a few surprised steps back from them both. 

"You! What are you doing back here?" Jaken jabbed a clawed finger at her. 

Kaelie rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? I came back to help Lord Bastard destroy the gate." She stepped around Sesshomaru, past Jaken, and up to Ah-Un, who was the only one of them she was actually excited to see. Both Ah and Un perked up as she came over to them and she flung her arms around their enormous heads. They both nuzzled into her and crooned lightly. "Miss me?" Kaelie asked, petting the side of their faces. Ah-Un blinked and nodded their heads in agreement. 

Jaken cleared his throat and Kaelie turned around, putting a hand on her hip. "What?" 

Jaken clutched his staff tighter. "If you're quite finished, I expect we have somewhere to be. Lord Sesshomaru has already set off." Kaelie looked around, surely he couldn't have gotten that far in such a short time. She didn't even see him pass her and Ah-Un. 

Jaken cleared his throat again and pointed upwards. Kaelie craned her neck to the sky. Sesshomaru was _flying_ away on a golden cloud beneath his feet. "Wait, he can fly?".

"How else would we travel? Do you think we walk everywhere we go? Foolish girl." Jaken scoffed. He hopped up on Ah-Un's back and grabbed the reins. Kaelie went to Ah-Un's side to mount, and saw that her pack and staff were still secured to the saddle. 

"Hey, that's...my pack and my staff! You guys kept it?" She thought for sure Sesshomaru would throw it off a cliff or something after she left. Ignoring Jaken's impatient growl, she untied it from the saddle quickly, and inspected the contents. Her phone was the only thing still inside, although it looked a little worse for wear and was full of water. _What in the world happened to it? Did they dump it into a river and then change their mind?_ She placed it back in the pack and tied it shut again. 

"Just be glad we didn't do away with it." Jaken hunched his shoulders and glared down at her. She hugged her pack and staff to her chest. It was odd that they had held onto it, but she was grateful. 

"Come on girl, before we lose sight of Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken chided.

After securing her staff between herself and her backpack, she put a foot in the stirrup and swung a leg over the saddle. Jaken barely gave her time to grab hold before Ah-Un jumped, lifting off the ground and into the sky. Kaelie yelped, slamming her eyes shut. She leaned forward trying not to fall off the back, the weight of her backpack threatening to pull her back to the ground. 

"Get off me! Just relax, we'll be steady soon." Jaken groused from underneath her as she crammed him uncomfortably up against the saddle. She ignored him, and stayed in the same position until Ah-Un leveled off. Kaelie finally relaxed, uncurling her fingers from under the rim of the saddle. She slowly sat up and opened her eyes. Jaken humphed and scooted forward a little, putting some space between them. A breeze whipped the loose hairs around her face away, a look of complete awe slid over her features. She was flying! 

"I had no idea Ah-Un could do this! This is amazing!" She laughed, and looked over the side at the ground below. 

Jaken rolled his eyes at her. What a child she was. Kaelie tried tucking the stray strands of hair behind her ears to no avail. Elation filled her chest and she held her arms out enjoying the breeze. 

*

As they continued north, the ride atop Ah-Un became very comfortable. Kaelie found herself drifting to sleep, her head teetering back and forth as she tried to stay awake. She shook her head when Jaken screeched at her for falling forward nearly on top of him. She always got sleepy on airplanes, so it was no wonder she was doing the same now. She focused her eyes on watching the countryside below.

The scenery began to change drastically as they pressed north, mountain ranges of various sizes cropped up below them. Snow began to fall, which was strange because it wasn't getting colder. Kaelie held out her hand to catch some of the snow. It wasn't snow; It was ash. She looked down to inspect the land below, but it was nothing but black barren lands. 

"What happened here?" Kaelie whispered. Sesshomaru began to descend, and they followed suit. Kaelie gripped the saddle behind her and squeezed her eyes shut again. Taking off and landing were the worst parts. Ah-Un touched down and Kaelie opened her eyes. There was nothing green for miles. Which Kaelie was able to see because everything was in ruin. Kaelie wasn't sure but she thought she saw some human remains among some of the ashen debris. The air was stifling making it hard to breathe. She covered her mouth, attempting to filter the ash and smoke. Ah-Un stood next to Sesshomaru. 

Jaken spoke first, "Milord, I believe this may be another Enenra attack. The ground is still warm." Sesshomaru walked forward, surveying the area. 

Kaelie folded her arms together. "What do you think did this? A dragon, maybe?" This type of destruction could only be akin to something large and formidable. Much like the wind dragon InuYasha had faced. Sesshomaru stopped and looked over his shoulder. 

"No, this was done by a yōkai. Some of which are still here." He drew his sword, the air crackled with electricity as his blade slipped from its sheath. Kaelie's heart pounded against her ribcage. What kind of yōkai could have done this much damage? There was nothing left of anything. But she soon got her answer. Dark shadows with fiery red eyes crawled from the layers of ash at their feet. Forming into grotesque beings with gnashing teeth. 

Kaelie gasped, covering her mouth and pulling her legs up. With a single slash, Sesshomaru banished them. Ah-Un flung their tail through a couple that threatened to get too close. It seemed that whenever they killed the creatures, more and more crawled from the shadows. Some with mouths hollow, and gaping. Kaelie suddenly got a pang of dejá vu. She had seen these creatures before. 

They were the ones from her vision. One leapt at her and Jaken used his staff to banish it. The old man's mouth opened and spewed fire. Kaelie shielded her face from the flames and in doing so, felt herself tip too far to the side. She was slipping from Ah-Un's back. But not just slipping, she was being dragged off of them. One of the creatures had latched onto her backpack. Kaelie yelped as she hit the ground. Ah-Un's tail whipped over her head, smacking the creature away from her. 

Kaelie scrambled to her feet, securing the straps of her bag and yanking the string of her staff, pulling it from between her and her backpack. She grasped it tightly in two hands like she'd been taught. Another creature leapt at her with a menacing growl and she braced the staff above her head, catching it before she swung down in an evasive maneuver, tossing it away from her. _Yes!_ She did it! She actually did it without the help of the necklace this time. But more were quickly spawning from the scorched remains of earth and debris. Kaelie took a few steps back, pressing up against Ah-Un. 

"Mi-milord, I believe it would be in our best interest to fly again. There is no end to them!" Jaken stuttered out between the sound of fire blasting from his staff. Sesshomaru gave one final swing of his blade, which took out droves of the dark beasts, then sheathed it. 

Kaelie was already climbing into the saddle before Jaken could even yell at her to get on. She wanted out of there. They took off, rising above the monsters. To her horror, the shadow creatures began to coalesce into one large shape, roiling over each other, trying desperately to reach them. 

They flew higher still, until the monsters began to dissipate and crawl back into the black earth from whence they came, losing interest in trying to reach them. Kaelie shuddered and wiped her brow of the cold sweat that had collected there. "What in the hell are those things?" Conveniently leaving out that she had seen similar monsters before in the vision she'd had in the modern era. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, right? Kaelie looked between Sesshomaru and Jaken. 

Jaken folded his arms, chuckling, "They are Enenra, silly girl. A yōkai made from smoke and shadow. This is not the first time Lord Sesshomaru and I have seen these creatures. They are greater in number here and more hostile than I have ever seen. Very troubling indeed." Jaken's face scrunched, as he stared down at the roiling black bodies of the Enenra below. 

Kaelie exhaled, trying to even out her breathing. Relaxing her white knuckle grip on her staff by flexing her fingers around it. She watched Sesshomaru as he floated above them, staring down at the carnage. She wondered what his next move would be, glad they hadn't been taken over by those things. It was definitely a dicey situation that they had stumbled upon, though she was hardly surprised that Sesshomaru had held his own against them. She rubbed her arm, trying to get rid of the chill, despite the hot air wafting up from the land. It reminded her of the vision she'd had, spurring intense anxiety and uncertainty within her chest. 

"So... what now?" Kaelie asked, just as Sesshomaru took off through the clouds of ash, toward the northern mountains. Ah-Un soon followed after Sesshomaru. 

"We must find the culprit of this mess and deal with them swiftly before the Enenra spread. A powerful yōkai must be the cause of such destruction." Jaken said as if he were reciting a simple recipe. Kaelie gulped thickly. 

Jaken chuckled at her, sensing her fear, "Lord Sesshomaru will deal with whatever yōkai is creating these Enenra. It will be no issue for milord!" Kaelie saw Sesshomaru shoot a death glare over his shoulder at Jaken. Sweat began to bead on Jaken's brow and he avoided eye contact with his master. 

Kaelie sighed, a grin pulling up the edges of her mouth. She couldn't pass up a good jab at Lord Bastard's expense. "Well that certainly makes me feel better. I mean, it's probably best to leave it up to the all powerful Daiyōkai _Sesshomaru_ anyway." She teased.

Sesshomaru was no longer looking at them, his eyes trained ahead as they reached the mountainside. "Quiet." He spoke as they touched down on the snowy out cropping. Kaelie rolled her eyes and held on as Ah-Un adjusted their footing in the snow. A cold breeze swept over them, picking up her hair and causing a shiver to run down her spine. Good thing she brought warm clothes with her. Her aunt insisted she take at least one warm garment, just in case. 

She shrugged the backpack from her shoulders, almost shoving Jaken off in the process, and unclasped the bag. She grabbed one of the warmer hoodies she had brought with her, tugging it over her small frame. It was a relief to be a little warmer, just as another harsh wind passed over them. She pulled her hood up over her head, trying to retain some heat. 

Everything was still, save for the sprinkling of snow. Kaelie wrapped her arms around herself, even with the warm hoodie, the cold mountain air clung to her body, making her shiver. 

They didn't notice at first when long shadowy tendrils slithered from beneath Ah-Un. They wound up Ah-Un's legs and body, squeezing them tightly, until they were completely immobilized. Jaken squeaked, jumping up with staff at the ready to free Ah-Un from the inky cuffs. "Lord Sesshomaru!" As soon as the words left his beak, the tendrils shot out from Ah-Un's shadow, restraining Jaken as well. 

Kaelie looked up as Sesshomaru turned toward them, and then just stood there watching as the shadows curled up her body. She struggled to break free from the confines, face contorting in anger and fear at the implication that Sesshomaru was going to do nothing. As she struggled, the shadows tightened around her body and limbs painfully, making her lose grip on her staff, and dragging her backwards off Ah-Un. But instead of the cold snow that she was expecting, she was engulfed in darkness. "Sesshomaru!" She screamed at him in frustration and anger before she disappeared within the blackness.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traveling companions don't tend to take well to being used as bait usually, Sesshomaru >:3c
> 
> Might be a couple weeks before I have another update for you, sorry (not sorry) for the cliff hanger. I've caught up to my chapter backlog. Thanks for readin this doozy of a story 💛


	11. Compromise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is finally here! Hopefully Sesshomaru and Kaelie can find some kind of compromise. Unless our favorite dog demon decides to be unwillingly stubborn 
> 
> If you want to see me scream about these two, art or otherwise, feel free to follow me @/paopugummi on the blue bird app! <3

The shadows dragged the girl, kicking and screaming profanities at Sesshomaru, into the inky black void. While he could have, he made no move to save her from them. He turned his attention instead toward the peak of the mountain. The Enenra were indeed being controlled by this shadow yōkai, guiding him to this spot so the shadows could bring the necklace to the gate. There would be no other reason for them to want the girl. He had discerned that much when they pulled her from Ah-Un's back during their first encounter with the creatures.

When the shadows did not relinquish Ah-Un and Jaken, he cut them loose from the tendrils with a simple swipe of his poison whip without so much as a glance in their direction. 

Jaken righted himself up from the ground, expelling frantic puffs of relief, while leaning against his staff. "Thank you, Milord," When he had recovered, he looked up at Sesshomaru. "And what of the girl? And the necklace?" Jaken shuffled under Ah-Un and scooped up the girl's staff from the ground. He hopped back up onto Ah-Un, shoving it through the flap of her bag across the top. 

Sesshomaru ignored his servant and walked into the mist ahead. "Come, Jaken." 

"Aye, Milord." Jaken shivered, folding his arms inside his sleeves to conserve some warmth. 

If Sesshomaru's suspicions were correct, the girl had the necklace's power on her side, and it was unlikely that she would be killed when it was not yet at full power. It needed her for something. A source of energy perhaps. 

As they ascended, a pressure weighed on his shoulders, it rippled from the mountain's peak pressing against his own yōki, tempting him to find it. Only the gate could hold such immense power. It was a disease, one that stretched far beneath the earth and permeated the land. Burning everything in its path from the ground up. Sesshomaru planned to cut it off at the source. He would ensure that it did not spread further. 

He needed to continue his trek to the top. Locating an entrance that would lead him to the yōkai responsible and the gate. He was certain that he would find the girl there.

_ If _ she was still alive. 

  
***

_ Come... Come to me… _

Kaelie jolted awake, with a gasp, and immediately had a coughing fit to expel the soot and ash from her lungs.  _ I'm gonna kill him! _

She slammed her fist against the hard cold floor beneath her. The goddamn son of a bitch had used her as bait and watched as she was taken by those nasty shadows. She exhaled her anger, it would have to wait until she could find her way out of her current predicament, and get back to him. Sesshomaru was never going to hear the end of it. 

She got to her feet slowly. Wherever she was, it was damp and cold. She suspected she was deep within the mountain in some cavern, but why the heck would the Enenra or whatever had kidnapped her bring her here? Were they that close to the gate? 

Kaelie stretched her arms out in front of her, sliding her foot ahead to find a wall she could follow. She couldn't see two inches in front of her nose and didn't want to risk falling down some cavern shaft. Breaking her leg or any bones was not on the agenda today. She had enough of that after her ankle. Getting out of here alive was her top priority, just to spite Sesshomaru, who probably didn't believe she'd survive. 

She counted the steps in her head as she went along. After about twenty or so, her fingertips brushed against the cool stone of the cavern wall. Kaelie exhaled and flattened herself against it. Her heart hammered against her chest, but she continued forward, following along the wall, her hand slipping over the damp rock while her footsteps echoed throughout the cavernous room. 

The crescent moon pendant of her necklace flickered to life as she continued forward, providing a minuscule amount of light. 

The wall behind her fingers ended, her fingers curled around a corner, signaling an opening or tunnel. She turned down it, the glow around her necklace brightened as she advanced down the tunnel. The light cast onto the rock around her, revealing the path ahead and making her steps a more confident.

The tunnel sloped up slightly and she followed it, keeping one hand on the cavern wall in case it might fall away at any moment. A faint light was glowing at the end of the tunnel. One that matched her pendant. Kaelie swallowed, she could either keep moving toward that light, changing that there might be an escape route she could use to get out of here, or she could turn back and go the other way.

Kaelie gripped her pendant, lifting it slightly and moved forward steadily toward the end of the tunnel. She stepped into a large chamber, the pendant illuminating around her, and bringing light to much of the space around her. Another arched opening to a tunnel lay just ahead, shimmering a multitude of colors. It radiated a bright white light, that matched her moon pendant. Kaelie stepped over to it hesitantly. It had to be an exit she could take to get out of here. Her necklace increased in brilliance as she approached.

She stretched out her hand to touch the shimmering barrier. When her hand grazed just the surface, it sent a shockwave through her arm, all the way to her feet, and sent her tumbling backward to land on her butt. As she cradled her hand against her chest her necklace fizzled out with a pop. 

"Ouch…" Kaelie shook her hand, still feeling the sting. Great, she was in the dark again. She got to her feet, rubbing her backside a little. A scraping, raspy noise arose behind her, growing louder. She gulped and turned slowly to face it. The Enenra were back, red eyes shifting in the dark directly in front and above her as they crawled across the walls and ceiling in erratic movements her eyes couldn't focus on at once. 

The pendant began to glow again, faintly. Bringing the enenra's terrible gaping mouths in view as they gnashed at her in the low light. They advanced, crouching low in a predatory stance. Kaelie backed up quickly, tripping over her own feet. Her back hit the hard rock of the cavern floor, initiating the Enenra to pounce, several of them rushing toward her. 

She shielded her face with her arms and yelped, anticipating their blow, but the Enenra never reached her. A bright flash like warm sunlight hit her in the face, the few Enenra that threatened to jump on her exploded, raining soot down on her. Kaelie opened her eyes, blinking. It wasn’t the light of the necklace that had protected her this time. Someone else was controlling this. Orange electricity sparked throughout the room, rushing through the army of creatures in an instant and dissolving them. 

it quickly dimmed and leaving Kaelie with her mysterious savior silhouetted in just the glow of her pendant. They snapped their fingers, and that same light raced around the walls of the room. Torches bloomed to life with incandescence and Kaelie blinked again, focusing on her rescuer.

They were tall, easily the same height as Sesshomaru, and armor-clad around the chest and shoulders, a sash of brilliant red tied around their waist. A flurry of fluffy white hair spiked back from their forehead. Their eyes flickered amber in the torch light and Kaelie took note of the long sword at their hip. 

"So, it appears the warding is still on the necklace." They smiled, swiping their hands together as if they might be dusting them off. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to be brought here." They adjusted the headpiece on their forehead, brushing fingers against a brilliant red-orange oval jewel in the center. They ran a hand through their hair, bringing a long braid tinged at the ends with red over one shoulder, then approached Kaelie. 

"W-who are you?" Kaelie scooted away from them, stopping only when she felt the static of the doorway's magical barrier at her back. The yokai stood over her and proffered a clawed hand to help Kaelie up. She eyed the hand warily. 

"I believe I'm the one you're looking for. It is my understanding that you are here with questions about the gate and that necklace?" They pointed at Kaelie's clavicle where the necklace rested. "I do apologize I was not able to make it to you sooner. Those pesky Enenra infesting my mountain have kept me busy." They gestured toward her with their hand again, "Here, let me help you up." Kaelie slowly stretched out her hand, grasping the yokai’s. 

They pulled her up gently, and released her hand. Kaelie quickly skirted away from them and the shimmering doorway, slinking back toward the other tunnel, which was now her only exit. The yōkai crossed their arms. "Now, now, don't go running off. I'm here to help with the necklace, remember? And being the last guardian of this gate makes it quite impossible for you to have your questions answered by anyone else. Perhaps, we can help each other in the end." They smiled, showing long, gleaming cuspids. 

Kaelie shuddered when she saw those fangs. Any suspicion of disbelief that they were not a yōkai, left her mind instantly. "How do I know I can trust you?" They had just saved her from the gang of Enenra, but Kaelie was hesitant to trust anyone at this point, especially yokai. 

The yōkai shrugged, taking up a stance in front of the shimmering veil and stretching their back before glancing over at her, face alight with a smug expression. "I'm not really asking you to trust me. But what choice do you have?" 

Kaelie lifted her foot to move toward the way she had come again, then paused. They were right. She did need answers, and thanks to Lord Bastard, she was stuck here with them. Maybe she  _ could  _ use them after all. Kaelie would have to trust that what they told her was true, at least for now. She planted her feet together, drawing her shoulders up,

"Fine, if you'll answer my questions, then I'll ask them. Can you help me out of here afterwards?." Kaelie gestured to the cave around them, before crossing her arms defensively. "Or am I stuck here?" 

The yōkai put both arms behind their head. "I'll take you as far as I can. I have no reason to keep you here. You are of no use to me  _ yet _ ." They smiled again, showing teeth. "And I am very much disinclined to meet your guard dog. I’m afraid he won't be as trusting as you." 

Kaelie grimaced at the mention of Sesshomaru, "He's  _ not _ my guard dog, and I never said I was going to trust you." Her fingers tightened around her forearm, her ire at Lord Bastard surfacing again. Just because he had saved her on occasion didn't mean that he protected her because he wanted to, it was only because she had the necklace. The yokai had an amused grin on their face, they lifted one eyebrow in response.

Kaelie continued frowning, putting her frustrated feelings for Lord Bastard aside, she wanted to get her questions answered and get out of here. The only problem was that she wasn't sure where to start. Identifying this yōkai was probably in her best interest. "You never answered me before. Who are you?" 

"Ah yes, I didn't properly introduce myself. I am Shun. The last of the Fuyuzora Clan." The yōkai made a sweeping bow before her. They lifted their head, smiling at her again. 

“Okay, Shun. That’s helpful." This was a good start! She kept going. "What’s with the barrier?” Kaelie pointed to the shimmering doorway ahead of her, which grew brighter when she took a step toward it. 

Shun drew one hand behind their back, the other resting delicately on their sword, “There is warding magic on the necklace, specifically that moon pendant placed by Inu No Taisho. Until that is broken, you will not be able to reach the gate.” 

_ Okay, that's simple enough. “How _ do we destroy it then?” 

Shun drummed a few fingers on the hilt of their sword. “The only way to destroy the gate, and keep what's inside locked up, is to collect what it yearns for, the souls of powerful beings. Once you have done that, you will have the ability to break the protection spell on the necklace. Doing this will allow you to reach the gate and use its shared power against it.” They faced the shimmering veil, it cast blue and purple light across their sharp features. Shun made it sound so simple, as if they might be reciting a recipe. 

Kaelie nodded, and placed her hands on her hips. “And what do you get out of this? Why are you helping me?” She was still skeptical of Shun, something about them seemed off. She wasn't sure what though.

Shun extended their hand toward the shimmering veil, fingers sliding through the light briefly before they pulled back. They clenched their hand into a fist, lowering it to their side. “I will finally have peace…” They turned back toward Kaelie, intense pain darkening their features. Kaelie rubbed her arm. Great, someone else affected by this damn gate and the necklace. Relying on her or using her to finish this. 

“How long have you watched over it?” She muttered. Keeping her eyes on Shun as they paced around the cave chamber, circling her. 

“For as long as I can remember. The gate began to call to me as it does to you now. Surely you have heard it? The voice?” They inclined their head toward her, dark amber eyes shimmering in the low torch light.

Kaelie looked down, gripping the pendant in her hand, cutting the faint light of the necklace off a bit. "Yes...I have." Shun stopped in front of her once more, folding their arms behind their back. 

Now that Shun was still, she felt restless. Her boot made a slight tapping sound against the cave floor. Nerves knotted up in her chest at the prospect of someone else’s life suddenly in her hands, not only that, but Shun could also hear the voice. Kaelie looked up at them. She was about to ask the one thing that had been on her mind since the beginning of all of this. “Why did the necklace choose me?” 

Shun smiled solemnly at her, their head drooping in what Kaelie took to be remorse. 

"Answer me," She demanded. Shun closed their eyes and exhaled. 

"As much as I would love to tell you the answer to that question, I’m afraid, I cannot. There are still mysteries even I am unaware of when it comes to the necklace and the gate. My clan was killed before I had a chance to learn more about it." 

"Wait, the necklace was stolen from you?" Kaelie found it hard to believe that. Tōga, or Inu No Taisho, she guessed, had separated the necklace from the gate, to keep whatever was in it, locked up. At least, that was the story Bokusan had told her, and out of all the yokai she had met thus far, she trusted him the most not to lie. 

Shun shrugged, "The necklace was removed from my clan before I began protecting the gate. By the time I was old enough to know of it, it was long gone. I could do nothing but wait for the necklace to return." They grinned at her, "and now, here you are, to save us all." She annunciated the words slowly, a hint of sarcasm tingeing the edges of them.

Kaelie shivered, wrapping her arms around herself again and eyeing the shimmering veil over the doorway, the only thing between her and whatever Fate had in store. “How do you know so much about the necklace then? If you are the last of your clan, how did you even learn about it?” 

Shun closed their eyes again, inhaling deeply before exhaling through their nose. “That dark voice has told me  _ many _ things. Of course, it would inform me of the necklace. Knew that its other half would one day return to it.” 

Kaelie felt her stomach churn at the thought of that. This had always been set in place, from the moment Toga decided to send the necklace through the mirror. But that didn’t matter now. She was here and she had to do something about it. 

"Do you know where I can find the rest of the soul pieces? I...” As much as she hated to admit it, Sesshomaru was accompanying her on this perilous journey and so she thought it only fair to include him. “ _ We _ don't know where to go. That's why we came here." She stuttered out. 

Shun thought for a moment. "In the wetlands, far south of here, is home to a serpent yōkai of immense power. Speak with her and she may oblige your request to provide half of her soul." 

Kaelie frowned, great, more fighting. Well, Sesshomaru could probably handle it, right? “And how will I find her?” 

Shun smiled, "Listen to the necklace, it will tell you where to go. Its power grows with each soul that you feed it. It will not be as quiet as before.” A devilish smile split Shun’s lips. “The earth soul piece will be a little trickier... Consider a being of great age, with roots that stretch throughout the land and even beyond time." 

Kaelie's face screwed up in confusion. She knew exactly who that would be. Could she ask Bokusan for a piece of his soul? What would that even do to him? She would have to ask him about it the next time she went back to the modern era.

Shun spoke up, bringing her from her musings. "Once you have collected those, all that remains will be Life and Death. Those powers that intertwine and revolve around each other." Shun drew a shape in the air that resembled a crescent, "Like the Moon." They tapped the red jewel that glinted on the headpiece they wore, "And the Sun." 

Kaelie opened her mouth to ask another question but then closed it, the realization hitting her, and making her pause. Did she have to ask Lord Bastard for a piece of his soul? Surely not. Surely, there was someone else. She groaned inwardly at the idea of even presenting that to him. That was going to be fun. 

Shun tensed suddenly, "Your  _ guard dog _ draws near. It is time for you to leave." Before Kaelie could protest, Shun rushed toward her, lifted her into their arms and ran from the chamber. The farther they went from the gate's barrier, the fainter the light of her pendant became. Blanketing them in darkness. 

And then Kaelie was blinking, blinded momentarily from the white snow of the mountain. Shun set her on her feet gingerly and backed away from her into the mist of snow and rain. "We shall meet again,  _ very  _ soon." They left her with a smile and disappeared into the veil of fog surrounding them. 

Kaelie was now alone on top of a snow-covered mountain. 

She pulled the hood up around her face, tightening the strings and wrapping her arms around herself. Her breath came out in puffs of white air, the cold filling her lungs sharply, making it a little hard to breathe. She couldn't see anything or make out her surroundings through the heavy fog. 

The wind pelted her in the face with snow and ice. She hated this. Not only had she been used as bait but now she was lost on top of a mountain. How did she keep ending up in these situations? Messing with yōkai was probably her first mistake. Her body trembled against the cold. Dangerous as it might be, the only way out of this, was to find Sesshomaru and the others. And that required her to go down the mountain. She hugged herself tighter and started walking. 

Her teeth chattered from the intense cold. She curled forward, bracing against the wind. A strong gust pressed her back. Pausing to catch her breath, she looked up, trying once more to make out anything but white. 

She squinted, there was something ahead in the distance, a large grey blob ambling toward her. Hope soared in her chest at the thought that it might be Sesshomaru, Ah-Un, and Jaken. She ran forward, feet dipping deeply into the snow. She waved her arms frantically. "Hey! Over here! I'm here!" She hoped they could hear her over the roar of the wind. She couldn't tell, they were still pretty far off and she wasn't making much headway toward them. 

In her rush to get to them, she tripped, landing in a drift of snow, barely disturbing the snow around her. She rolled onto her back, breathing heavily, cheeks red and stinging. Sesshomaru appeared above her, scowling deeply. "Were you followed?" Straight to business.  _ Of course _ . Kaelie pulled herself up out of the snow. A violent shiver shook her body as the snow rolled down her back under her clothes. She ignored his question. Anger trickling heat up her neck and into her cheeks, melting the snow against her skin. 

" _ Really? _ That's all you have to say to me after you used me as bait?" She yelled over the wind, crossing her arms over her chest, her teeth continuing to chatter uncontrollably. "I can't believe this! You are a right bastard, those things could have killed me, and you just let them take me!" 

Sesshomaru was looking off into the distance, not acknowledging her. "But they did not." He languidly trained his golden eyes on her once more. "Now...tell me what you know." 

Kaelie's mouth fell open, flabbergasted at him. He was really doing this. She clenched her teeth, "Ugh! I can't do this. I'm not telling you a-anything until we get somewhere warm." She traipsed past him over to Ah-Un, through the snow, and got in the saddle behind Jaken. The little imp didn't say anything to her, just squinted. "If you open that dumb beak, I will kick you out of this saddle and go down the mountain myself. I'm done!" She warned him, digging in her bag and yanking her sleeping bag out of it. She clenched her mouth shut, trying to stop her teeth from chattering out of her skull, and wrapped the sleeping bag around her shoulders trying to stay as warm as she could now that she was wet and freezing. 

Sesshomaru said nothing further and they headed back down the mountain, flying past the ravaged land until they reached a green forest. It was nearly full dark by the time they made it back to anywhere that could be called warm.

Kaelie continued to tremble, the cold had seeped into her bones, causing her whole body to hurt. Ah-Un kneeled, allowing her to slide off the side of them, once the feeling had returned to her extremities. She knew she had to build a fire, but she was so exhausted already she just wanted to sleep. Kaelie sighed and made her way toward the tree line to find some twigs. Sesshomaru's quiet voice gave her pause. 

"Jaken, build a fire." He ordered as Jaken hopped from Ah-Un's back. Jaken gasped in mid-air, falling flat on the ground in a heap. "B-b-but Milord!" 

Sesshomaru scowled ferociously at him in response. Jaken yelped, quickly getting to his feet and waddling dejectedly into the forest, leaving them alone with each other. 

Sesshomaru fixed that severe look on her next. Kaelie jutted her chin out and turned her face away from him. "Oh no, don't think I'm just going to forget that you used me as bait because you're making Jaken build a fire for me. I'm still pissed off." Sesshomaru approached her. Standing close enough that she could reach out and touch him if she wanted to. She tightened her grip on the sleeping bag folded over her shoulders. She turned her back on him, giving him the proverbial cold shoulder. 

"Tell me what you know. You met a yōkai on the mountain, I can smell them on you." He took a threatening step toward her. Trying to intimidate her. Kaelie wasn’t having it. 

Kaelie glared up at him, getting increasingly irritated with the way he treated her. "I'll tell you when I'm good and ready. So you're just going to have to wait! I'm sick of you ordering me around like I'm Jaken." She snapped at him and turned away again. Hot angry tears seared down her face. She sniffed, wiping the tears from her face. "I know you're some powerful yōkai, and I’m just a human, but we have to do this together. Usually, it's a good idea to tell someone when you have a plan that could put them in danger.” She sniffed again, but her voice was strong. “I'm more than just a vessel for this stupid necklace. I'm capable of doing things..." She wasn't sure if she was telling him that or herself. "Trust me… I know the last thing we both want is to be stuck together. So just give me some space and I’ll tell you what happened when I’m done being mad at you.” Kaelie sniffed and drew her sleeping bag around her tighter. Sesshomaru didn't utter a single word in response, nor did he move from his position. 

Jaken shuffled in from the woods carrying a bundle of leaves and tree limbs and situated them together between Sesshomaru and Kaelie. He lit the leaves below the wood with his staff. They ignited slowly, but then quickly engulfed the bark, bringing the fire to life. Kaelie walked over to Ah-Un, removing her backpack from their saddle, and brought it near the fire, so she could change into dry clothes. She looked up, just as Sesshomaru frowned and spun on his heel with an aggravated sweep of his long sleeve. Jaken opened his beak to admonish her for not giving Sesshomaru what he wanted, but she threw her kettle at him, hitting him square in the face. “I don’t want to hear anything out of you either! Just leave me  _ alone _ .” 

Jaken grumbled something incoherent, but left her to her own devices, disappearing into the forest with Sesshomaru. She changed out of her snow soaked clothes, into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Just being able to do that helped her feel better. She smoothed out her sleeping bag near the fire and got inside of it while munching on a granola bar she had stashed at the bottom of her bag. She rested her staff within reaching distance, just in case. 

Kaelie finished her snack, getting a chill as her body temperature adjusted to the warmth. Ah-Un curled their large body around her, protectively, trying to warm her. She absently pet Un's muzzle, while cocooned within her sleeping bag. 

She honestly didn't care if Sesshomaru and Jaken stayed near the camp tonight. As long as Ah-Un was with her, she would be safe. She didn't give it another thought as she burrowed into her sleeping bag and drifted to sleep. 

She woke with a start the next morning, a cold sweat breaking on her brow. The sun was beating down on the sleeping bag and making her hot. She had slept restlessly, tossing and turning most of the night through terrible dream after terrible dream. Ones where she was continuously engulfed in that same inky blackness from before. Floating in it. Waiting to be dragged under at any moment, unable to move or struggle to get out of it. A whispering voice danced in and out of her ears. Caressing her mind, searching for her darkest thoughts and desires while she was submerged. 

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and unzipped her sleeping bag, kicking out of it. The combination of sleeping with the sweatpants made it unbearably warm. Though it was a very nice improvement from freezing. She rolled up her sleeping bag, packing it away before she changed into a pair of shorts, keeping the t-shirt from the night before on. She cooked the last of the ramen cups for breakfast. Gulping it down like she hadn't eaten in weeks. 

It was a while before Jaken and Sesshomaru showed up, giving Kaelie plenty of time to figure out her next move. She had decided that she would give Sesshomaru a little taste of his own medicine.

He approached her while she was finishing repacking her backpack, no doubt expecting her to tell him all she had learned the day before. She tossed the pack onto Ah-Un's saddle and spoke first, not waiting for him to ask. "We're going south. To the wetlands." She secured her staff around her body and climbed into the saddle before she looked back at Sesshomaru. He was frowning slightly. Waiting for her to elaborate. 

She clamped her jaw shut, mouth pressing into a thin line. Jaken looked between the two of them, the tension between them becoming palpable. "Tell us more, insolent girl! You can't just—" 

"I can't just what? Say one sentence that only gives you a vague idea of what to expect next? Hmm?" She shot a glare at both of them and picked up Ah-Un's reigns. "We're going south." Kaelie saw Sesshomaru's jaw tense.  _ Oh struck a cord did it? Good, maybe now you'll understand how it feels. _ She urged Ah-Un up into the air, not even waiting for Jaken to get on the saddle with her. Sesshomaru could fly, he could carry the little creaton. 

She could hear Jaken screaming at her from below. Before he latched onto Sesshomaru's fluff when his master lifted off the ground to trail behind Ah-Un and Kaelie. 

She patted both Ah and Un on the neck. They deserved their favorite snack as soon as she figured out what that might be. "Thank you, Ah-Un." a rumble resonated throughout their chest and they blinked slowly at her. If Kaelie didn't know better, it looked like Ah-Un enjoyed disobeying Sesshomaru and making life difficult for Jaken. Well, at least she had  _ someone _ on her side. 

*

Kaelie let Ah-Un do most of the directional flying, compulsively checking her compass every once in a while, just to be safe, but they remained on course. She put away her compass and simmered over her anger for most of the day. Was it worth it to be this upset? She thought so. Sesshomaru could have saved her and they could have gone up the mountain together. But then...She wouldn’t have met Shun, and they probably would be right back at square one because she wouldn’t have gotten her questions answered. That meeting probably would not have gone well. She shuddered at the thought.

  
She rubbed a hand over her eyes and cheek, exasperation sitting heavily on her features. While her anger was justified, Sesshomaru probably knew what he was doing, and knew that the shadows weren’t going to hurt her. He was always one step ahead of her. If only he had said something. That would’ve made the entire situation a little more bearable. Maybe. She exhaled upwards, blowing her bangs out of her face. He was insufferable and Kaelie hated him. 

She chanced a glance over her shoulder, just to see if they were still following. She hadn't looked in their direction all day. Sesshomaru had moved up, no longer trailing behind but flying next to her and Ah-Un. Jaken was still clinging to Sesshomaru's fluff, shooting daggers in her direction with his bulgy eyes. Sesshomaru on the other hand did not look in her direction at all. She didn’t know what she was expecting to see. He was an unmoving force of nature, giving nothing away and refusing to change his ways. She huffed and snapped her head forward again. 

The sun began to set along the horizon, painting the clouds in cascades of pink and orange. Kaelie's stomach growled ferociously at her. Protesting that she had not eaten a lot during the day. She sighed, she had vastly underestimated how long she was going to be in the past and had eaten through all of the ramen she had brought leaving only granola bars. She was going to have to try fishing for food soon. What she wouldn't give for a warm meal cooked by Aunt Nodoka. They passed over a flowing river and Kaelie asked Ah-Un to settle near the embankment. 

Once they had touched down, Kaelie hopped off, removed her boots and waded into the icy water up to her knees. She remembered Rin instructing her to remain very still, and wait for the fish to swim by. A fairly large one swam around her feet and Kaelie dove her hands quickly into the water, trying to catch it. No dice. It quickly maneuvered out of reach. Kaelie grumbled, this was going to take forever. 

That night she managed to bag a few small fish and went to sleep early. Exhausted from mulling over her thoughts and feelings surrounding Sesshomaru. But she didn't sleep well, plagued by nightmares of shifting shadows and dark voices. 

The next night was even less fruitful, the only body of water they located was murky, covered in moss with a thick film across the top. It made it very difficult to see or catch anything. She only managed to get one fish, eating that and another granola bar beside the fire. Sesshomaru and Jaken stayed nearby but didn't approach her or speak to her. Which she was thankful for. She wasn't done being mad yet. 

Again she had the same recurring nightmares. They refused to let up, making her toss and turn all night and jolt awake, heart pounding and sweat dripping down her back. She gripped the edge of the sleeping bag in her fingers, wiping her forehead with a shaking hand. 

_ Closer… Closer… hungry…  _ the necklace whispered over and over, driving a nail of pain into her head. She took a sip of water, and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the voices. She laid back down and managed to drift off once more, into a deep unmoving sleep. 

She woke the next morning, head thrumming a steady rhythm against her skull. She dug in her bag for the first aid kit and took two ibuprofen. She pressed her palm to the middle of her forehead and choked down another granola bar and some water. 

During the day, Kaelie spent a lot of time staring off into the distance, her mind blank and blurry from lack of sleep and food. Ah-Un stared back at her, and she patted their necks. "I'm fine, I promise." She reassured them.  


They stopped in the early afternoon near another small lake that was a lot clearer than any of the rivers they had passed. They were reaching the wetlands, a lot of the surrounding rivers lying stagnant and cloudy. Kaelie shuffled into the water after removing her shoes. 

Several hours and no fish later, Kaelie trudged out of the lake, defeated. She dried her feet with a small towel she had packed with her and put her socks and boots back on. Where were Sesshomaru and Jaken anyway? She hadn't seen them the entire time she had been attempting to fish. She rubbed her bleary eyes and took a swig from her water bottle. 

Ah-Un lifted their heads in greeting and she patted them on the muzzle. Oh well, she would just set up camp here for the night, it was dark anyway and she didn't feel like dealing with Sesshomaru and Jaken anyway. She was just about to lay out her sleeping bag when she smelled something cooking nearby. Smoke wafted up not far from the bank where she stood.  _ What? _

She shouldered her backpack, taking up Ah-Un's reins, and followed the smoke through the forest. She quickly came upon a small campfire on the other side of the trees. Jaken was tending to it, and Sesshomaru stood off to the side. Kaelie frowned,  _ so he made Jaken build a fire again huh?  _ Ah-Un settled near it, waiting for her to join them, as she did every night. Several skewers of freshly caught fish surrounded the fire, roasting deliciously. 

"What is this?" Kaelie was confused. She had never seen Jaken or Sesshomaru eat anything, and suddenly Jaken was cooking now? Surely, this wasn't for her?

"What does it look like, you ungrateful girl?" Jaken snapped, rotating the skewers to the other side. He seemed displeased about something. Sesshomaru wouldn't make him also catch and cook fish for her, would he? Her eyes raised to Sesshomaru, meeting his golden ones. His expression was flat, impassive. Giving nothing away to what he had done. 

He blinked, turned toward them, and stepped up to the fire. "Eat, then we shall talk." 

Kaelie crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on the other side of Jaken, refusing to let them see just how pleased she was. Her heart fluttered in her chest just the tiniest bit, but she ignored it as best she could.  _ That didn't take long.  _ Only three days and Sesshomaru was already trying to win her over. Well, she wasn't going to give in that easily. 

When the fish were done cooking, Jaken held one out to her and she took it eagerly, letting her excitement show. Then remembered that she was supposed to be mad at them and quickly slowed her pace, muttering a crummy "Thank you." Before biting into the roasted fish. 

It was the best thing she had ever tasted. Large tears collected in her eyes and she took several more bites. She stared into the fire, straining to stop the tears, but they slipped down her cheeks.  _ I can't believe they made food for me. They've never done this. _ She was perfectly happy going about her way and providing for herself, but after three days of nearly nothing to eat, Kaelie was hard-pressed to say she wasn't thankful. She wiped her face, reaching for another skewer. She ate to her heart's content quietly, until all but two skewers were left. She sat back and sighed. 

Sesshomaru stepped into the flickering light of the campfire. Stern determination resting in his golden eyes. Kaelie sighed and leaned forward. She was willing to let go of her anger for now, but she wanted to make sure he understood that she wasn't okay with him using her as bait. "I guess you're ready to talk about what happened on the mountain." She glanced up at him, and his eyes narrowed in confirmation. "I'm still angry about what you did, by the way. But we won't get anywhere if I don't talk to you." 

Jaken piped up, "You should have said something earlier! By making Lord Sesshomaru wait you have hindered our journey and a means to resolve this matter swiftly." He folded his arms into his sleeves with a huff. 

Kaelie glared at Jaken. "Well maybe if you hadn't used me as bait for dangerous yōkai I would've been more willing to talk to you." Anger prickled up her neck again and she exhaled out of her nose. Then fixed her eyes on Sesshomaru. "Look, I know you want to be done with this as quickly as I do. But I don't appreciate being treated like that! No matter if you think it's the right choice."

Jaken opened his mouth to speak on behalf of Sesshomaru again, but Sesshomaru spoke first. "Perhaps, I miscalculated the degree my decision would have affected you." His jaw clenched. "I will be more forthcoming of my plans in the future if the need is warranted." 

Kaelie raised her eyebrows.  _ Well, that was a surprise _ . Even though Sesshomaru looked like he might break a tree in half with how tense he was, he had admitted that what he did was wrong. He slipped his hands inside his belled sleeves, "The fact remains that by being taken by the Enenra, you were able to meet with that yōkai. Without making that choice, it may not have come to pass." 

Kaelie gestured widely, her arms swinging out, "Still not okay!" She hugged her knees to her chest. He was right, but she was too. She'd been over this so many times in her head. She wasn't backing down. Not this time. "I'm already in danger enough as it is. All I’m asking is for you to not put me in harm's way without my knowledge." 

Sesshomaru exhaled, his jaw clenching. He blinked those golden eyes at her. Her words hung in the air. An awkward silence fell between them, and Kaelie looked away from him, her eyes darting to the fire as it crackled and popped. 

When he didn't say anything further, Kaelie got up and shrugged her backpack from her shoulders. "If you wanna talk, let's talk. Just don't treat me like I'm useless...I already know that." She picked up her backpack by the strap and turned away from the fire, walking toward Ah-Un, so she could prepare for bed. 

She knew she was being strung along by the necklace. Just taking it where it needed so it could grow more powerful and who knows what else. Knew she was only a human with not much say in what was happening. She didn't need Sesshomaru also treating her like she was nothing. She wished he could understand that. Tears made her nose tingle as she tried desperately to fight them back. 

Long soft fingers wrapped around her wrist delicately, making her stop dead in her tracks. She looked back at Sesshomaru, he was frowning. The soft corners of his lips pulled into a harsh line. Kaelie's heart skipped a beat, but she wasn't sure if it was in fear or something else. He released her wrist nearly as soon as he grabbed it. "If you wish to be useful, then let us talk." 

Heat rushed to her cheeks. She stared up at him, watching as the breeze brushed his bangs over high cheekbones. Kaelie swallowed. "O-okay, sure." He remained at her side, staring down at her intently. Kaelie cleared her throat softly, taking a step away from him. Her cheeks still felt hot, she wasn't sure what that was about. Jaken looked as if his eyes might bug out of his head. Meaning that he saw it too.  


"Tell me of the yōkai you met on the mountain." Sesshomaru left no more time for her to think about that weird feeling twisting in her gut. 

Kaelie sat her bag down on the ground. "Their name is Shun. I don't know much else, except they were guarding the gate entrance and are the last remaining clan member of the Fuyuzora clan. Like Bōkusan said." 

Sesshomaru continued his questioning, his gaze never wavering from her face. "And were you able to reach the gate?" 

Kaelie shook her head. "There was a barrier on the doorway to it. Shun said it was because of this," she lifted the pendant of her necklace, before letting it rest once more on her clavicle, "Apparently the only way to get to the gate is to collect the other yōkai soul pieces and then break the pendant. " 

Sesshomaru considered this for a minute or two, bringing his index finger to his lips. His eyes shifted back to Kaelie. "And did this Shun say how we are to acquire these soul pieces? Or where to find them?" 

Kaelie rubbed her cheeks trying to dismiss the warmth that was still burning there. "Yes, that's why we're going south to the wetlands." She pulled the sleeping bag from her backpack, deciding it would be better to do something with her hands than think about why her face was still so hot and why Sesshomaru was still standing so close to her. "There's a serpent yōkai there that will hopefully agree to give us part of their soul. Though why anyone would want to do that, I have no idea." 

Kaelie knew she would have to bring it up eventually that Sesshomaru might have to contribute to the necklace, but for now, it wasn't important. They still had to get two other pieces before that. She unzipped her sleeping bag halfway, laying it out next to Ah-Un, who lifted their heads only slightly at the movement. 

"What else?" Sesshomaru pinned a severe look on her, most likely aware that she wasn't telling him the whole story. 

Kaelie shrugged, ignoring the hairs rising on the back of her neck from the intensity of his stare. "That's basically it. Shun said to follow the necklace's voice, that it would lead me to the next soul piece. Then you arrived and they left me on top of the mountain." She plopped down on the sleeping back with a sigh. Sesshomaru seemed satisfied with that response, leaving her to prepare for sleep. Kaelie slipped into her sleeping bag, resting her head near Un's. Jaken humphed softly at her and continued tending to the fire. 

"You should do well to speak with Lord Sesshomaru sooner in the future." Jaken chided her. 

Kaelie just rolled over on her side and huffed at him. "Shut up Jaken…" 

She pressed her palm to her cheek again, feeling its warmth. Kaelie wasn't sure what the heck was going on, she didn't feel feverish. Actually, she felt better than she had in the last two days. She looked down at her wrist, remembering Sesshomaru's fingers wrapped gently around it. Her skin still tingled from his touch. 

_ He just charmed me. _ Clearly, Sesshomaru had used some weird yōkai magic on her to get her to talk. It was obvious that was the reason why her heart still pounded in her chest. 

She closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to try and calm her heart rate. Squeezing the fabric of the sleeping bag up around her shoulders she tried to force her body to sleep. It took a couple of hours of fitful tossing, but finally, she managed to. 

***

The firelight soon died to merely embers, faintly flickering among the ash of the tree limbs, when the wind brushed over them. Sesshomaru soundlessly plucked one of the remaining skewers of fish from the ground near Jaken. He twirled the stick between finger and thumb, thinking. The girl had shared enough information with him that he could devise a plan once they met this serpent. 

It would be simple of course, the serpent would offer up the piece of their soul, or he would take it forcefully. It was unlikely they would relent a piece of their yoki. The result would most likely be the latter of the two options. He stepped away from the small camp, taking a bite from one of the fish, tasting of the soft flesh. He despised eating, conserving as much of his yōki as possible to keep from having to recover strength through sustenance. It had been a long time since he had eaten. He had almost forgotten what it was like. It was not delicious in any shape or form, bland, and tasting of the river it had been pulled from. 

He took another bite, finishing off the first. Then moved on to the second. This would be enough to satiate him for a while. When he was done, he flicked the stick into the woods. 

He did not trust this yōkai of the mountain, Shun. Not only that, but the girl was hiding something from him. Refusing to reveal pertinent information that could very well cause problems for them in the future. He would remember to ask her again if that was indeed all she learned from this Shun character. 

His eyes fell on the girl, sleeping restlessly among the slick fabric of her bedroll. She began muttering in her sleep, a common occurrence he was noticing while they were traveling together. However, this time was different. 

“No…” She rolled over onto her back, the pendant of her necklace glinting in the low cast of moonlight. A dark aura surfaced, emanating out from the beads and encompassing her body, as it had done the night she had aided him in fighting the ogres. It furled in and out of her body, rather than acting as a protective barrier. She continued to mutter, whimpering softly, and gripped the fabric of her bedroll tightly. Her face contorted as if she were in pain, her head shaking back and forth wildly. Sesshomaru took a step toward her, instinctually, forgetting himself. Just as he did so, the pendant of her necklace radiated a bright white light, banishing the dark aura from her body and back into the necklace. 

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at this new development. He had not witnessed that bright light since the girl had been attacked by the centipede. The warding spell on the necklace, it seemed, did not prevent it from collecting souls, but if something aimed to harm the girl, that was when the pendant reacted. He watched her settle down, rolling back over on her side with a sigh. 

Restlessness ignited in his heart. He wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but every time he looked at the girl, something stirred within him. He looked down at his hand, the one that had betrayed him earlier and grabbed her wrist, insisting that she remain and answer his questions. He closed his hand into a fist tightly, thankfully he had remembered himself and released her, but the memory of her small wrist against his palm was not forgotten so easily. 

Sesshomaru was displeased by this, and refused to let himself slip up again. He would be more vigilant with himself in the future, touching the human only when absolutely necessary. His shoulders stiffened,  _ I will not become my father. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep telling yourself that Sesshomaru 🙄
> 
> Thanks for reading! 💕


End file.
